Chimera
by williewildcat
Summary: She is his Chimera: His creation and obsession...She will bring revenge to Chris Redfield but what happens when an obsession turns into more? Rated M for a reason! Wesker/OC
1. Aberration

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay so I am going off the normal path and jumping into the RE world….Watching RE: Afterlife and seeing Shawn Roberts as everyone's favorite baddie, this wonderfully twisted idea came into being! Yes he looks really hot with blonde hair and those hellish eyes *drools* There will be elements of both RE Movie/Game verses as they will fulfill elements for this story along with a little AU and some events out of place but again it's to serve the story's plot so be kind my peeps…..

PS - I haven't forgotten about my other stories but a few I have crashed into writer's wall...

* * *

><p><em>Chimera: According to mythology, the Chimera was a monster comprised of multiple body parts which breathed fire and commonly had a lion's head, goat's body and a serpent's tail; a grotesque creature that was feared and reviled by man...<em>

_Chimera: A genetic term for an organism consisting of at least two genetically different kinds tissues as a result of mutation, grafting, etc..._

Chris stared at the silver ring adorned with the blood red ruby adorned with a wolf on one side and a building on the other. It normally resided under his shirt on a tarnished silver chain but today it rested perfectly in his hand. He wasn't sure why today he decided to bring it out from its hiding place. Perhaps it was because it had been nearly two years; two years since they had declared her dead after the explosion. But Chris refused to acknowledge she was dead. Something told him she was still alive, still out there somewhere. Everyone else had tried to break it to him that there was no hope, that all of the people inside had been vaporized. There were no remains for them to bury. The only reminder of her existence was a charcoal slate stone in a cemetery somewhere in New York.

"No," he muttered bitterly and curled his fingers tightly around the ring. "She's not dead."

"Chris," Claire had watched her brother clutching the ring precariously. It broke her heart to see him tormenting himself like this. Didn't he see all he was doing was propping himself up on false hopes and illusions only have them ripped apart before his very eyes? Claire wished she was still alive but even she had forced herself to accept that Alex was dead.

"She's not dead Claire! They did something!"

"Look, I hate Umbrella too but even if Alex was still alive, which she isn't, where would we start?"

Claire had a point. He didn't know where they could start. Every major city belonged to the dead now which made it dangerous if not suicidal to enter them. It was a miracle they were even reunited! Claire was slowly getting her memory back but parts continued to evade her. She recalled the ambush by Umbrella and how _Arcadia _was used to capture survivors. Alex had not been there. Chris had frantically searched the faces of the living only to have those hopes dashed by the cold unfamiliar faces that greeted him back. He had stormed the stairs to the deck and dropped to his knees while hollering in an anguished cry. It had taken Claire and Luthor to subdue him but not before their twisted drama played out to the curious survivors who were lured up by the inhuman screams.

"I don't know where we would even begin but I can't give up. Alex wouldn't give up on us."

"Chris, you have to stop tormenting yourself like this please? Alex wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. She would want you to be strong."

"No, she's still out there and I'm going to find her."

* * *

><p>The apparatus continued giving off readings from the figure in the cryostasis. It had been steady for a few weeks now but the abnormalities detected had not gone by unnoticed.<p>

Wesker studied the woman who had continued to heal, albeit slowly due to her arctic like environment, from the powerful explosion two years before. Her naked features had morphed over the duration of her stasis as muscle tightened and toned beneath the pale skin where before it wasn't as defined or visible before. The virus had not mutated her like the countless other subjects that came before but rather bestowed her with a stronger beautiful form. But that wasn't all that had been discovered. It appeared her body had successfully produced invaluable antibodies against the virus which Dr. Issacs theorized was from the state of suspended animation she continued to hover in. A rarity indeed! Despite the breakthrough the virus still dominated her veins.

He continued to gaze up at the woman as the shark like grin crept up his lips. His gloved hand reached up and caressed the containment tube until the sharp black glove was parallel to the ghostly cheek and slowly closed his eyes allowing the distant memories to flood his mind.

_"I know it's not much but it will do until I can buy you a real band. I love you Alexandra…"_

_ "I want you to take my college ring okay? Keep it close to your heart."_

Wesker withdrew his hand and opened his eyes once again but kept the glowing rings of Hell trained on her. She was going to be the perfect weapon to exact his vengeance against Chris Redfield. But now was not that time. Yes the deep burns and shattered bone and melted skin was mended and woven back together but he wanted to see what else the virus had twisted and manipulated within her cells. He wanted to witness what the T virus had created within every layer of flesh and tissue.

She was safe here in Tokyo with him. They were beneath the surface away from the infected along with any other….visitors. Issacs continued to monitor her, dedicating his time to her for the priorities had been shifted away from Project Alice and to Project Phoenix. Wesker had made his orders clear: He was to be notified the moment anything changed.

Vengeance was but only one reason he had her retrieved from the towering inferno that night. He had been watching her, studying her ever since the day she set foot in the New York facility as a biochemist. It was after learning of her relationship with Redfield that Wesker knew what needed to be done.

_There's much we have to do, you and I….._

Wesker mused to himself. The grin faded to a smirk as he tilted his head and ghosted his fingers over the outlines of her body. Soon she would be liberated from her chilled entombment and he would be there to welcome her into the new world. He opened his other hand to reveal the silver high school ring which was bound within a thin silver chain. Wesker toyed with the ring as he allowed it dangle from his hand before flicking his wrist and snatching it back into his waiting hand like a snake striking its prey.

_Soon….I promise….._

"Chairman Wesker," a heavy accented voice cracked over the monitor and instantly shattered the Chairman's thoughts.

"What is it?" He growled in unmasked annoyance.

"We have a situation. You are needed immediately!" The voice was shaky and high bordering on panic.

Wesker glanced back over his shoulder to her one last time before regrettably departing. As he headed for the elevator he retrieved the device from his coat and swept his fingers across the pad before the doors fell closed.

**TBC**


	2. Resurrection

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Again thank you to those who are reading this as this is new ground for me if you are familiar with the genres I write for. But I couldn't resist!

While the first part is from the film yes it was needed for the story and yes Alice had to see her on the chopper but the post crash and from now one will mainly be my creation :)

* * *

><p>"Chairman Wesker," the operations officer acknowledged Wesker as he assumed command.<p>

"Report." The man could feel the Chairman's eyes burning through the dark shades and boring straight into his own. He momentarily losts tongue before reclaiming it just as quickly.

"Thirty minutes ago we lost communication with our sentries."

"How many did we lose?"

"All of them."

"You waited thirty minutes to tell me?" The cold anger rumbled in his smooth tone.

"We thought it was a communications problem. I didn't want to disturb you."

Wesker tensed as he listened to the surface gate guard start to say no movement had been detected. That was until he convulsed and flood rushed from his mouth and down his chin. The main entrance erupted in gunfire as the guards were slaughtered then fell. It was then he saw the killer on the security monitor just as it was shot out. Immediately he entered a command into the phone as the entire building shook around him. He wasn't about to let anything hinder his latest plan let alone a bunch of damned clones. The central command grew excited as levels 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9 had been breached with gunfire reported in sectors 11 and 12. Yet Wesker remained reserved as he knew the final preparations were being arranged.

The shattering of glass from high above alerted them all of the incoming intruders. His Desert Eagles were out and aimed as the clones raced down with guns firing at anything that moved. They were attacked from all sides as security fell all around above and below him like toy soldiers on the pavement. Life was cheap to Wesker as he had shown by shooting the command officer point blank in the head for questioning his orders to flood the entrance level with nerve gas.

The battle raged on as the tide turned on the floor. Two easily fell to the Desert Eagles. Wesker approached with gun trained on the clone at his feet but there was one final surprise. Two unpinned grenades rolled from the open palms engulfing the entire hall and floor in a purifying shower of flames. Wesker felt the initial pain as the fire consumed parts of his flesh. But the burning and aching started to subside as he retreated towards the chopper bay.

The cargo was secured as he entered the side. Issacs had departed a day before to make the necessary arrangements for New York. The process of reanimation had already been initiated as Wesker started the engines and ascended towards the opening hatch doors. The New York facility continued to remain operational underground and it would serve Project Phoenix.

_I'm bringing a few friends with me….._

Too bad for Alice; her friends didn't make it out. Maybe she should've brought a few more.

Wesker smirked to himself taking in a moment to set the Purge Sequence in motion. Tokyo was breached and no longer served its intended purpose. Besides, it was time to move on. With Project Phoenix secured the operation would continue as expected. As the chopper fled, the facility along with part of downtown Tokyo vaporized in the night.

"Got any last words?" Alice pressed the muzzle against his neck. Wesker smirked and shot the syringe straight into her neck. Alice coughed and stumbled back as the serum neutralized the T-Virus that had survived in her blood for so long. The pain was agonizing, debilitating her body as the virus was rendered harmless.

"How nice to finally meet the real you. Hurts doesn't it? Well that's just the start of the bad news. All of those powers: strength, speed, accelerated healing…..you can kiss those goodbye."

Alice stumbled back and tore the empty syringe from her neck. Her hand slapped the glass encasement causing her to look up and see the unconscious woman within. She was younger than her with flowing auburn hair that floated like it was on air. Alice noticed the rippled seams of muscle along her chest shoulder and arms which continued down to her abs and legs.

"Too bad for you, you won't live to see the fruition," Wesker pointed his Desert Eagle at her head.

"Wait," Alice begged causing Wesker to pause.

"Last word?" She knew he was basking in this moment which is what Alice was counting on.

"Thank you..."

"For killing you?" Wesker tilted his head slightly at her words.

"For making me human…."

Just as Alice looked up the warning siren screeched.

_Terrain! Terrain! Pull up! Pull up!_

* * *

><p>The mountain was littered with a trail of burning debris and wreckage. The transport tube was shattered and drained but empty its cargo.<p>

The naked figure staggered across the fresh fallen snow yet she wasn't affected by the crisp frozen flakes as they crunched beneath her footfalls. The water had evacuated her lungs but still she continued to find herself doubling over as her body continued to force phantom fluid from her lungs. Her abdomen wretched and churned threatening to introvert her intestines and lungs as she wheezed and heaved while dragging her body closer to the wreck. She couldn't explain it only that a voice continued to beckon her, encouraging her to come. It wasn't menacing or dark but rather quiet and calm as it called for her. Muscle and nerve burned and screamed in protest with each forced movement. But her limbs obeyed, continuing on towards the carnage ahead.

Her head was spinning making her vision double then fall back before blurring altogether. She stopped and closed her eyes, shaking her head in the futile hope of restoring her sight. Where was she? Why was she naked? What happened to her? There were more questions than answers but no one to lift the veil of darkness which blocked anything that would help. She took a deep breath and carried on letting the voice guide her.

_Here…_

Even as she approached the first part of the wreck the heat radiating from the flames didn't alter her state as not even a single bit of heat was sensed upon her skin. Her sight sharpened to stunning clarity highlighting the faintest outlines of the mountains beyond and crags below. She didn't have time to take it in as she paused at the outskirts of the fiery trail. The metal was twisted and torn in awkward grotesque designs while other had melted or fallen into the pristine white surroundings.

"I'm here," she heard her voice for the first time.

_Here….._

It said again. She couldn't see anyone but something was telling her she wasn't alone. Slowly she had risen to her feet though her legs quivered threatening to take her back down as she took step by animated step between the largest hunks of metal and flame.

_Here….._

This time she froze and lowered her gaze to the edge of metal resting to her right. Here….

Yes, this was right. She knelt into the fine powdery layer and tore away the sharp jagged shards and flaming bits. Her heart started to thunder in her ears as her hearing also detected another sound: A second heart beating below her. Frantically she flung aside snow and glass finding the largest fragment concealed part of a body. The legs were protruding from the bottom and lay in stark contrast to the virgin white. Black slacks and shoes covered the lower part. The legs were bent and twisted and she wondered if this person was still alive.

_How am I supposed to lift this? It's too big! _

But once again the voice dominated her hearing and a strange sensation overcame her.

_Lift….._

She fisted the curled sheet of steel and iron then slowly her thighs and knees lifted upward, taking the hull up and over like it was nothing. She gasped when the hull tumbled harmlessly down the side of the mountain and for the first time she laid eyes on the stranger.

His hair was blonde but disheveled from the crash. A pair of smashed sunglasses was parallel to his head. A black blazer and equally dark shirt adorned his upper torso. His arm was bent at an odd angle with bone threatening to pierce through the layer of skin while his head was up and neck perfectly aligned.

She extended an uncertain hand towards his neck, searching for a sign of life but stopped when she heard his heart growing louder and stronger within his chest.

"How…."

Before she could finish her words his hand catapulted up and curled fiercely against her wrist. She screamed and fell back but his hold remained iron clad. It was then his eyes shot open revealing two slits of black and yellowish hues that tightly embraced them. His lips curled up into a sinister grin as he dragged her screaming form across the snow. Only the wind heard the pleas and cries.

**Again gang thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Dissension

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

I would love to thank hellgirl-fan1 and Breathewithme for the reviews and also I would love to thank my silent readers! You are all awesome!

* * *

><p>Dr. Issacs continued monitoring the young woman who was resting comfortably in the hospital style bed. It was stark contrast to the cold sterile slabs that his test subjects were apt to. He dare didn't question Chairman Wesker's demands as he knew the consequences of such provocations. The gashes from where glass tore apart skin and muscle were now faint pink lines that kissed the pale surface. The shock of seeing Wesker alive amongst the catastrophic wreckage had caused her body to go into shock before collapsing across the Chairman's healing form.<p>

"Dr. Isaacs," Wesker stalked up the older man startling the good doctor. "Status."

"Her body is healing at an accelerated rate. The scars across her arms, legs, and face are in advanced stages of rejuvenation. Look for yourself." Isaacs leapt back as though a viper had attempted to strike him where he stood.

Wesker's wrists were locked behind his back as he advanced on the sleeping form. The thin gown had concealed the naked form from his sight though two sturdy legs and taut arms protruded from the openings. He closed his eyes, focusing on the steady drumming of her heart as it pumped the virus through her body. He released his wrists and slipped a hand along the blue webbing letting his index and middle finger dance across the vibrant streaks. Her scent was overpowering, like an intoxicating flower.

"What other news do you have?" He didn't let his fingers part from the precious life force as he awaited Issacs to speak.

"Well I suspect…."

"Suspect?" Wesker didn't approve of such wording.

"I can't determine it until she wakes up but what based on what you have told me about the incident at the crash, it appears she shares some type of connection with you. A physic bond if you will."

"Interesting," Wesker whispered. "What else have you learned?"

"She possesses accelerated healing capabilities and a significant increase in strength. But as I said, Chairman, until she wakes up we won't be certain about other abilities the virus may have created. If you would like I have a blood sample under the microscope you can view. The T-Virus has bonded beautifully to her body's cells. Her blood is a rare type which explains why the virus hasn't mutated her."

The excitement grew in the man's tone as he couldn't believe there was another who's body embraced and dominated the virus. There had only been one before her, Project Alice that successfully fused with the virus.

"Excellent," Wesker reluctantly let go of the warm and strikingly soft wrist. "Keep me informed and notify me the second she wakes up."

"Yes Sir," Issacs nodded.

* * *

><p>Wesker sat alone at the opulent desk. It was starting to look like Project Phoenix was progressing better than he originally thought. It was all in the blood. Her blood. The thick coppery crimson rivers kept the virus from claiming her instead enhancing her attributes. He wondered how much longer it would be before she would awaken. There was still much to be done; so much he had planned.<p>

It was a new world out there. One for the taking. Their taking...

He pulled aside the flap of the jacket and retrieved the large tube that housed her blood. His fingers lifted the invaluable resource until it was level with his shaded eyes. To the untrained or ignorant eye, it was an everyday medical test tube with an average blood sample. But to Wesker, it was his salvation. Everything else had failed him in his ongoing war with the virus and the large thick tube held his last stand.

Wesker flipped open the other pocket which concealed a syringe. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and flexed the solid bicep forcing the thick vein to the surface. He didn't flinch as the needle tore a hole through skin and vein creating passage for the waiting elixir. With a swift push, the plunger expelled its contents as he shot the antibody rich serum into his infected body.

His head twitched from the virus striking out in the latest battle for control of his body. It had been a relentless series of power struggles between him and the virus since the day he had injected the T-Virus into his body. He curled and uncurled his fist encouraging the offering to pulse faster and harder.

"Sir?" Issacs squeaked over the monitor.

"What is it?" He responded in a chilled tone.

"She's awake Sir."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Wesker crossed the threshold into the lab and veered a sharp left. The hollering of the staff along with Issacs' panicked tone made him quicken his pace until the viewing window presented the cause of the screaming.<p>

One lab technician was sprawled across the floor with his eyes frozen wide in terror, dead from his neck being snapped. The other was holding her right arm with the radius jutting out from the crisp white coat.

"Don't shoot her!" Issacs was screaming at the guards who had their guns trained on the huddled form in the corner. The bullet holes surrounded her in random patterns and spots as two had found their target. The gown was soaked and ripped where her left shoulder rested as the other growing circle of crimson and shredded cloth was on her right side.

Wesker ripped steel and glass apart before charging in and commanding authority. The Desert Eagle shined in the blinding light of the lab as it fired away. The guards were dead before their bodies smacked against the flawless tile flooring. He didn't give Issacs or the other technician a second glance as he was focused on the sobbing shaking figure in the corner. Wesker knelt down and with one hand fiercely gripped the trembling chin, causing the woman to shriek in surprise. The biting pressure of his fingers forced her head up and out of her folded blood streaked arms until the bleary blue eyes were visible. He manipulated her head until it was tilted slightly to the right; the way he wanted it.

_Look at me….._

The rich cerulean rings shifted back until she was staring back at the frightened reflection in his glasses. The thin red webs of blood danced through the whites of her eyes while her face was damp with the trails of her tears. A couple of streaks smeared her chin and cheek where the blood from her injuries kissed her skin. She looked like a captive animal huddled in the corner as he was the hunter; strong and dominant over his prey. Her heart hammered against her chest as the man with the blonde hair stared through the black shades. The faint glow of red burned through them turning her blood cold as ice.

"P-Please…..Don't hurt me….."

Wesker roughly dropped her chin but didn't break away from her.

_You will come with me….._

The voice held authority but was wrapped around a smooth layer of silk which appeared to pacify her slightly. His hand covered her smaller one as he rose and pulled her to her feet. She glanced down at the gown and instantly her eyes landed on the bullet holes.

"I've been shot…..But I'm not dying…."

"No," Wesker finally spoke. "You're not dying. You're body is healing."

"What's wrong with me?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. Wesker leaned in until his lips were brushing alongside the blood smeared cheek. His tongue darted out tasting the copper and iron as they did a wicked dance along the surface. She shivered and closed her eyes feeling her body turn rigid beneath the dark touch. Wesker's tongue retreated between his lips as they brushed across her ear. Her pulse was racing against his touch as his cheek slid alongside hers as he whispered:

"Nothing."

**TBC...**


	4. Manifestation

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>She was perfect. Only she didn't realize it…..yet.<p>

The bullets had been expelled from her side and chest though she remained in excruciating pain as her body repaired and mended the damaged tissue and skin.

"What's wrong with me?" She howled in anger and fear.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Wesker stood behind her.

"I was shot! I killed a man and nearly killed another! Something is wrong with me!"

"Your fear is misplaced," Wesker started across the room as she flattened her body against the wall.

"Misplaced? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You really should calm down," he continued closer towards her until his large solid form blocked her way.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who woke up on the side of a mountain, naked, hearing voices in your head only find yourself lifting a side of a chopper and finding you beneath it!"

He watched her eyes shift from crystal blue to reptilian yellow then return to the clear tropical rings.

"Fascinating…." He whispered to himself.

"I'm glad you find me fascinating."

"You heard that?" He smiled thinly as her hearing was accelerated as well.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can hear a lot of things. I heard your voice, out there on the mountain. Look, all I want are answers. I-I don't even know my name."

"Amare," Wesker flatly answered. "Your name is Amare."

Amare? Why did not sound right to her?

"It means immortal." The way he carried out his words made her shiver with trepidation and anticipation. Why did she feel the latter? She didn't even know him!

"Then what's your name?" She straightened slightly as he shifted his weight. Wesker reached up and slid the glasses down revealing the snake like eyes residing behind them. She gasped and pressed harder against the wall.

"Wesker; Albert Wesker" his voice resumed the smooth velvet layers that strangely enough soothed her frantic mind and nerves. "You and I have much to discuss." He replaced the midnight tinted shades upon the bridge of his nose.

"Then start at the beginning." Her back was aching from the forced pressured on her vertebrae from the solid steel wall.

"You are special. You were chosen. The world is a different place now then from what you remember."

She waited for him to continue.

"Different?" Her voice squeaked.

"Man no longer dominates the planet."

"You're lying." Her words were hollow as her voice trembled in uncertainty.

"Am I?" The side of his mouth curled up into a smug smirk.

"The prove it." She challenged Wesker. He stood motionless in the doorway for several minutes staring back at her which only fueled the anger within. "Show me damn it!"

"Of course, Amare….."

* * *

><p>The elevator glided silently towards the main gate. Gone was the blood stained hospital gown and replaced with a sleek black tank top and matching vest. Her lower body was clothed in form fitting leggings with steel toed combat boots over her petite feet. Her hair was restrained in a simple black hair tie which allowed for Wesker to catch a glimpse of the defined jaw and strong nose that had been masked by the fallen strands previously. His line of sight traced down the the sides of her body, noting how secure the attire was on her body. But her hands were clenched viscously to the railing she leaned against voiding her knuckles and fingers of any blood. Her jaw clenched together to the threshold of pain but she didn't let her face betray that fact. Her eyes were intense and narrow as they remained trained on the double doors. The digital screen read the floors as they continued to ascend.<p>

_10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1…._

The doors opened to the bay that held the jet black Hummers used by the security forces. Several guards were standing at attention as Wesker took the first steps out. He paused and looked over his shoulder in expectance.

"You want answers don't you?"

"Yes," she sighed heavily and exited. She noticed the guards were decked out in matching uniforms and firepower. Their faces were shielded by the cloth masks that covered their noses and mouths.

"Chairman Wesker," the commanding officer of the surface gate clicked his heels in attention.

"Any activity detected?"

"The normal infected have been come and go but our sharpshooters have been eliminating them as they come into range."

"Normal infected?" She spat out before realizing it. "W-What does that mean?"

"You're about to see with your own eyes." Wesker nodded at the officer who punched in the security code. She forced her feet still against the ground as the gate lifted up revealing the fading sunlight. Her first glimpse of the surface since…..she couldn't recall the last time the sun had kissed her skin or she had felt the warmth of its rays.

But within seconds the stench of death hooked into her senses and instantly she realized the deception of the outside world. The smoldering ruins of Manhattan Island loomed to her right while the destruction of New Jersey lay to her left. It was like a beautiful snake that held deadly venom in its bite. Rotted flesh and vegetation seared into her nose, burning the hairs and mucous membranes with the putrid malodorous vapors. Smoke smothered her lungs making it hard for her breathe. She started to choke and gasp as her body struggled for air. Wesker watched her violent reaction to the surface as she doubled over and vomited bile from her stomach. Some of it splashed on his shoe but what did it matter? Shoes could be replaced.

"What happened here? Where is everyone?" She wiped the back of her mouth and rose on shaky legs. Within a minute her answer revealed itself.

One of the infected staggered towards the sounds of her retching and questioning. A hand shot to her mouth covering the stunned expression as the infected started to gather into a small mob. Their flesh was melted and decayed with some having chunks of decomposed muscle and skin hanging from their bones. Their clothing was soiled, tattered, and frayed from the endless roaming and wandering in the elements. Hair was falling out from some in clumps while others had no hair left.

"You wanted to see for yourself," Wesker looked sideways towards her. "This is what the infected are."

"Are we the only ones left?" Her heart sank at the idea of being one of the last humans uninfected.

"No," Wesker shook his head.

"What caused this?"

"A virus," he state simply. "The same virus that infects us."

"I'm infected?" She took a step back from him. "I'm going to become one of those?"

He heard the steady drumming turn to violent hammering as panic swept through her veins.

"No," he pivoted around and clasped his hand on her shoulder. "You're different. Like I told you before: You're special."

"How?" She slowly drawled. Her eyes scanned the row of undead as they couldn't penetrate the gate. Their arms touched the highly charged perimeter ripping the thin strands of tendon and muscle from bone sending the carnage to the ground.

"Come," he guided her back inside. "There is something you need to see."

She continued to feel ill after seeing the infected sizing her up like a meal. So this is what had happened to the world she knew and loved? Sad part was she couldn't remember her world or who was in it. It was gone from her memory; lost somewhere in the recesses of her mind.

* * *

><p>The elevator came to a stop and Wesker led her down the glass corridor. Each room housed a few medical staff with some caught up in lab work and others were tending to what appeared to be people….<p>

"What are they doing to those people? What's going on?" She dragged her feet slowing him down but Wesker was determined to continue on.

Wesker ignored her pleas as he closed his fingers deeper against her shoulder as if to say don't question keep moving. He continued for several more minutes until finally he stopped at door that was solid steel. His fingers grazed the keypad before the red light went green and granted him access. She fell in behind him as it turned out they were inside a lab. But it wasn't like any of the other labs they passed.

"I want to show you something," he gestured to the microscope. She eased down on the stool and peered through the lens. Her fingers expertly adjusted the knobs on either side which didn't go by unnoticed by Wesker's keen eye.

"It's a blood sample."

"Correct," he briefly smiled. "This is a victim of the T-virus."

"You mean those things on the streets?"

"Precisely; note how the virus destroys the living tissue it encounters and replicates at an exponential rate. It dominates every bodily function of the host until it dies then the virus reanimates the deceased."

She withdrew from the lens as she digested this revelation. "So what about me? And you?"

"Look for yourself."

She meticulously traded out slides and peered into the cellular world once again. This sample was different. The virus didn't dominate the cells. There were other cells keeping it from gaining control like….

"Antibodies," Wesker whispered in her ear. "Powerful wonderful antibodies."

She felt the short hot breaths against her ear and neck but pretended they didn't affect her despite the charge that surged down her spine. Wesker remained pressed close beside her as she took in the image of cells and virus particles swirling together in a macabre dance.

"Whose blood is this?" Why did she even ask? She already knew her answer. But perhaps it was because she wanted to hear it from him; to hear him say it.

"Yours," he confirmed. "Your body has done the one thing billions of others couldn't do."

_You're special Amare….._

"That's why I don't look like them? My body figured a way to beat the beast?"

"Yes," his voice hissed. It sounded like a serpent was whispering in her ear with a seductive allure.

"But I need your help. There are others who wish to destroy you."

"What? Why would they want to do that?"

"Because you hold the key to ending this."

"Well they can't! It's not right!" She screamed so loud her face turned red as blood flooded the capillaries in her cheeks chin and jaw.

Wesker smiled at her declaration. She was slowly buying into his plan only she didn't know it.

"And they won't." He felt the heat rising in her flesh as he brushed his lips past her jaw. The muscles beneath clenched against his touch before relaxing as he drew back.


	5. Domination

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

Thank you everyone for reading and the continued favorites and alerts! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint ;)

* * *

><p>She continued to trace her finger over the light line of lifted pink, finding herself becoming intrigued by the faint fading scar. The steam from the shower billowed around her as she stood naked in front of the elegant mirror. The long chocolate tresses clung to her back, chest and shoulders in random thick clumps. Her skin was red from the scalding streams but the angry appearing splotches were melting away now that she was through.<p>

Her attention lowered towards the larger deeper line that ran diagonal over her right oblique muscles. It was darker and thicker but healing over faster than it should have been. A tiny smile ghosted along her lips as the tiny charge coursed up her spine. She should've been dead or at the very least severely injured and holed up in a hospital bed.

_Maybe this isn't such a bad thing…_

_ I have the strength men would kill to possess…The strength of a god….._

_ The body women could only dream of…Perfect hips, perfect ass, perfect breasts, and perfect legs….._

_ My hearing is so sharp I can hear the lab technicians several floors below…_

She sighed heavily as the other side of the coin flipped over reminding her of the cost of such capabilities. Her friends, if she had any, were dead. Her family was dead. All she had left were the ones who saved her from an unknown fate or rather the one….

She learned he was the Chairman of the Umbrella Corporation which oddly enough sent off sirens in her head. But the reason eluded her like a desert mirage; calling out to her only to blink out once she approached. It was frustrating to say the least as her past remained dark and silent. It was like completing a puzzle only to discover the few critical pieces were missing. Why was it so fucking hard to remember?

Her fists pounded against the edge of the marble counter so hard the force of the blows created two deep lines that quickly morphed into yellow purple bruises. Wesker certainly wasn't helping her in unlocking the past. His answers were cryptic and evasive. For a man who continued to get under her skin, she couldn't but help to have observed the strong broad shoulders, solid torso and powerful legs that were hidden beneath the black slacks, turtleneck, and blazer.

_It's just simple observations! _

She grabbed the waiting towel and secured it around her naked body before opening the door and stepping out into the room. The adjacent quarters were spacious but absent of any monitors though there was one communications box mounted by the door. The bed, she guessed, was a California King which was covered with of course black bedding. The sheets were crisp and ran over skin like silk when she crawled in. The mattress was comfortable and cradled her body.

"It's about time."

She let out a small cry of surprise as Wesker was seated on the bed. He looked at ease as the jacket was gone but the sunglasses were planted firmly on his nose. She couldn't see the amused look glowing in his eyes.

"Don't do that!"

He showed his amusement with a sideways smirk which she didn't find amusing in the very least.

"Glad you find this funny," she snapped and drew the towel tighter around her.

"You will begin training next week." He announced out of nowhere.

"Training? What kind of training?"

"Remember when I told you others were out to stop you? Perhaps kill you?"

She dropped down in the chair and closed her eyes recalling his warning. "Yeah…I remember. I think about it every day."

"Why not level the playing field Amare?"

"How? I'm down here."

Wesker watched the confident shoulders slump as she began to feel helpless. She didn't know who was out there and when they would try to get her. He secretly reveled in her state of subjection knowing soon all of that would change.

"Enhancing those abilities you've been blessed with. Think about it Amare! You would have the advantage over your enemies."

"What do I need to do?" She looked up with her mouth resting on interlaced fingers.

"I'll show you," she watched as he stood up and crossed the room to where she sat. "I'll show you so much that awaits you."

Wesker curled his hands around her wrists with his thumbs resting securely over the pulsing deltas of blue. She felt the slight pressure of his thumbs being to massage the pencil thin lines as he pulled her up to his feet. Her heart was beating furiously as he closed the space between her bodies and once again the familiar brush of his burning lips greeted the rising heat of her skin.

"Tell me…what are you feeling?" He felt her body shake in his commanding presence as he kept his lips against the side of her face. He deeply inhaled her rich scent, detecting the soap and shampoo that clung to her rippled frame.

"Scared….helpless…." her voice choked out as a whisper.

"What do you want?" Again her body responded with a shudder before she could speak.

"To be strong."

"I can give you that and so much more."

His voice carried a speck of hope for her. She didn't want to be weak or feeble! She wanted to feel powerful! To be able to instill fear into those who wanted to stop her!

"I want it…." She whispered. The trembling in her voice stemming from the growing heat in her lower body as his right thigh pushed against the outside of hers.

"I need it…."

_I want you….._

She didn't say but Wesker could see it in her eyes as they morphed from cold icy rings to rich amber gold. Her body was radiating an intoxicating essence, one that ignited a long dormant need. A need that he never knew existed until now.

"Mine…." He growled in a low dangerous tone.

"Yours…." She felt her legs shaking harder as the heat pooled in between her legs.

"Mine to covet…..Mine to have….Mine to possess…." She looked up with half lidded eyes to catch the bright red haze lighting his eyes. She could only nod as she surrendered her body and soul to him and only him. His hand snaked up the back of her head stopping midway to fist the dark mocha strands. She hissed in pain as her head was snapped back forcing her gaze to land him.

His other hand lightly caressed the side of her cheek watching the skin turn flush beneath his touch. The obsession had become the possession.

His mouth dropped to crush the quivering pair in a rough show of dominance. She didn't resist and pushed back with an equally hard push of her tongue against the perfect rows of white. Immediately they were intertwined in a heated battle of mouth and tongue. The groan rumbled in her throat as the shivers increased driving her body further into the darkness. She found herself eagerly receiving him and pushed back as her hands sought out the expensive black belt. Her hands pulled him in pushing their bodies flush against one another as the oversized towel fell around her ankles. He snarled against her mouth kicked away the cumbersome slacks severing the heated connection. Her fingers gripped the hem of the black shirt tugging upward with short needy jerks.

He caught her wrists letting one go to reach up and slide the glasses away. She let out a short laugh at his action which in turn he grabbed her by the hips and tossed her on the bed. She landed in the center bouncing a few times before sinking in the mattress. The material tickled her skin creating tiny shivers throughout her body. The mattress shifted causing her to look over and catch his naked body hovering over her. His eyes reached in like demonic fingers taking control as she sat up on her knees.

The wetness enveloped him, fitting perfectly around him. He watched her mouth slip skillfully back and forth along the full length, lightly scraping along the top with her teeth. She could hear his heart begin to hammer as her lips pulsed faster around him. The sharp intake of air came from above her signaling his body's reaction to her deliberate manipulations.

He felt it. The tightness increasing in the depths of his body, signaling the primeval repercussion was near. Suddenly his eyes flew open revealing the hellish glow. He pulled her away and pinned her between the bed and his body. His mouth sought hers out needing to keep her under his control. He had slipped in a moment of passion allowing her supremacy over him.

A single hand locked her wrists together as the other reached down pushing her legs apart.

"Mine…" he growled then bit hard on her shoulder. She yelped sharply in pain as blood trickled from the immaculate rows and rolled down his tongue, quelling the beast within.

"Yours…" She panted finding her back arching up as he pushed inside the constricting heat. He didn't stop until their hips were flush as one. His thrusts were rough and long but she didn't care. Her back arched up and hips ground hard against his rocking their bodies in a perfect rhythm. He smelled her sex mingling with his as something else bled into his senses. The pulsing heat wrapped tighter around him as her thighs lifted higher up his sides.

Her nails pierced the rippled planes of his lower back as she cried out.

_Give in….._

His voice echoed in her head. The scent was sweet upon his senses making his body slam harder against her. The convulsions rippled around him, hurling his body closer to the end. Beads of sweat showered their bodies as he spilled out then into her. He didn't move and kept his solid frame pressed on her. His head was on the crook of her shoulder as he felt her blood leeching through his veins. It was waging war against the virus, attacking it, keeping it balanced with him.

The light pressure of her hands rested against his lower back then inexplicably started kneading and massaging the taut muscles beneath. Her touch had a soothing effect on him lulling him into a relaxed state. She pulled a hand away to flip off the lone light bathing the room in comforting darkness.

Wesker slid off then around latching his arms around her slender waist. She wasn't going anywhere.

**I think a POV from Chris is in order in the next update...And maybe a little flashback ;)**


	6. Submission

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Okay so I wound up writing more Amare/Alex and Wekser than Chris. But zoev I think you'll be pleased ;)

* * *

><p>She was standing in the shower not really eager to leave. The powerful jets rained down on her from overhead as the glass walls and doors were rapidly steaming over. The rich marble siding and flooring still felt alien to her senses despite having been here for some time. Her first day of training was tomorrow and already she was growing anxious inside. She peered down at the rich purple welts on the juts of her hips and inner thighs remembering how they were placed there to start with.<p>

Him….

It had been the sharp needy bites that punctured her body marking her as his. She had discovered she thrived in the position of submission, letting his large strong hands roam and touch anywhere they desired. No part of her hot eager flesh had been denied nor had he been denied. He had committed every line, curve, and ripple to his memory while she slept after those nights of heated coupling.

Now she stood alone which really wasn't a bad thing as it granted her a chance to reflect upon everything so far. She had decided to test her newfound strength by seeking out the exercise facility as Wesker was trapped in another conference with the Board. He would've rather had been watching her but call it cruel fate or irony if she would have it. She had amazed herself as pressing 200 pounds felt like 10 pounds if that. Her laughter had resonated throughout the high ceiling room as she hoisted the machinery with ease. Her wonder never ceased as the mirrors reflected the truth. The virus had done this. She had spent several hours there before breaking out in a drenching sweat. Adrenaline had pulsed furiously through her body sending her into a wicked rush. She felt invincible, powerful, like nothing could stop her. She wasn't going to be weak or defenseless any longer!

Her thoughts were halted by the sound of the door closing followed by a rustling of clothing. She smiled to herself knowing it was him. Her back was purposely turned towards the door concealing the knowing smirk as he padded across the cold marble floor towards the beckoning heat. The door swung open letting a brief rush of air in which was quickly killed by the gathering heat. Wesker said nothing as he pressed her body against the flawless granite, slapping her open palms on either side of her head. God how she loved it when he took charge like this! Her body was always quick to succumb.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and let go. Wesker ran his greedy hands around the front to her ample breasts roughly kneading the soft mounds then pinching the pert nipples.

"Don't stop!" She screamed against the wall. Her body ached for more as she bucked and ground her hips against him.

"I don't intend to," he growled in her ear. His hands fastened around her waist pulling her lower body towards him. With one hard thrust he locked tightly with her, staying still for several moments. Her fingers curled and slid down the slick wall as the penetrating pressure rested inside.

"Please…" she panted. "Move…."

He flashed a dangerous grin before slamming back against her. Wesker deliberately thrusted with hard long snaps, reveling in the power he wielded over her. The short heavy pants drove him deeper inside until the sounds of skin slapping together bounced off the glass walls. Her hands smacked the wall over and over as the deep coiling converged in her body. Wesker was pounding furiously inside, feeling his own end coming.

"Oh….god…." she flung her head back as the tears sipped down her face.

_God can't help you….._

His voice intruded in her mind. The sudden ripping at her shoulder charged her being, increasing the sexual high she was already caught in the throes of. Wesker lapped at the springs of crimson experiencing the same bliss as before. This time he felt a little stronger, a little more powerful, and a little more in control. Her blood was intoxicating, sending him into an exalted state! His mind and body went heavy at the initial onslaught but it was momentary as his pupils dilated and muscles twitched embracing the fresh infusion.

Her body continued constricting and pulsating around him milking the solid length until his nails were digging into her sides, anchoring him down as the hot thick ropes flooded her body. Wesker heard her heart hammering as she rested her forehead on her arm. She continued to gasp for air as the steamy jets rolled over her body giving her body an alluring shine. Her hair was dangling down the front of her shoulder, hugging her neck along the way.

He pulled away but roped an arm around her waist drawing back against the solid rigid form that was his body.

"What are you feeling?"

His voice rumbled with that dark seductive purr which always made her body quiver all over.

"Powerful," she sighed. "I'm not afraid."

She swore her ears detected his lip curling upward in a victorious grin. His arms twisted her body around until they stood face to face beneath the steady torrents. Her hands were resting at the narrow V of his waist as he pulled her close. He had seen how some of the others stared at her; watching her with predatory stares like vipers stalking prey. Wesker had been internally enraged at their hungry looks which he channeled into the animal fury carried out on her. But she loved it! She revered him for it! He awakened something dark and dangerous within her….

The sharp possessive bites started at the base of her neck before moving across the tops of her shoulders and collarbone. She sharply gasped as teeth scraped across the thin surface of skin. He felt her legs spreading apart as the friction danced along his tight thighs. She gave her own wicked grin as the growing length pushed against her lower body.

"Tell me…what do you want?" She whispered with seduction in her tone. He watched her head dip down taking the solid length between her lips. The sinfully beautiful mouth moved with the rocking of his hips. The heat of her tongue swept up then down delivering tiny charges of need into his veins. Her fingers curled tightly around his hips forcing him still as she carried on with her swift sweet bobbing. She knew what he wanted but wanted him to say it, to show it.

_Tell me…._

Her voice was low and husky in his mind.

"You," Wesker pulled her up and slammed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist pushing him towards her. "I want you."

"Show me." The hints of lust dripped in her voice as he hastily took her in the shower.

"Mine…" He repeated over and over. No one else would ever touch her like this again! No one! Only he could have her like this; to touch, bite, take and hunger for.

_Yes….Yours…._

_ Amare…._

The room was flooded with the gasps and pants of release. Her fingers carded through his damp blonde strands as they stayed locked together. The water had turned cold but neither one cared as the heat created between them blocked the chilled jets. She pressed against his forehead forcing Wesker to look straight into her eyes. The crystal rings bore into his as she whispered:

"Amare….My name is Amare…."

Wesker grinned at her sudden embrace. Alexandra Koch was dead.

He crashed his mouth against hers as his phoenix emerged from the ashes.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing left, Chris. The Los Angeles facility was purged! You won't find anything!"<p>

"There has to be something!" Chris pounded his fists against the table.

"This obsession with Alex is consuming you Chris. No one survived that explosion!"

"Whoa!" Luther stood in the doorway hollering at the siblings. "Time out!"

"Sorry, Luther, but my brother continues to insist after two years Alex is alive."

Luther frowned at Chris who stayed hunched over the maps. He was looking at the Umbrella Corporation's locations but most were lost during the outbreak.

"Wait a minute…." He looked at the area around Raccoon City.

"Whatcha thinking Chris?" Luther caught the look in Chris's eye.

"Arklay Mansion…." He whispered. "Son of a bitch…."

"Arklay Mansion? What the Hell is that?" Luther hovered over Chris as his fingers circled around a faded part of the map.

"Where everything started." Chris let out a deep exhale and toyed with the class ring around his neck.

**TBC...Thank you again for all of you reading and enjoying this!**


	7. Contention

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>"Chairman, I believe you would like to see this."<p>

Issacs gestured for Wesker to view into the waiting microscope. Wesker didn't sit but remained standing as he observed the microscopic battle waging before his eyes.

"Amare's blood is overpowering the virus in your blood."

"It's quite obvious, Doctor."

"Of course, Chairman," Issacs refrained his irritation from surfacing. He wondered if her blood could also be used to pacify the zombies on the surface as her blood was stronger than Alice's and the antibodies flowing through those resilient veins yielded a great promise for his work.

"I examined yours after the last infusion and the virus's strength has been depleted even further."

Wesker had observed less of the virus succeeding in claiming dominance of his body since her blood passed between his lips during the their interlude in the shower. He continued to experience the twinges of resistance but it had been in the hallway that Amare had bared witness to the mutation's power.

_She had heard the hard heavy hacking all the way from the quarters she shared with him. His blood was thundering in his ears, blocking the sound of her frantic footsteps racing towards him. Her sharp gasp of horror fell upon the deafening hammering in his ears as the mandible like tentacles forced their way from the depths of his throat towards her, sensing the warm flesh and blood a few feet away. _

_ His coughing morphed into a wet spongy gagging as Wesker was determined to persevere over this latest episode. _

_ "No!" She charged ahead not caring if the tentacles pierced her infected flesh. He needed her and she wasn't going to abandon him! _

_ She clamped her teeth around her wrist hearing the whine singing in her throat. Her mouth forced harder against skin and muscle, creating a spring of crimson. If it was DNA it wanted, then DNA was what it got!_

_ "Albert," she whispered his name and placed her hand upon his shoulder. Her wrist elevated then turned over allowing the steady trickle to splatter against the grotesque abominations. Immediately the slithering limbs greedily lapped up the precious droplets and slowed their movements to a drunken like state. _

_ "Listen to my voice," she slipped her hand up the raven colored jacket then along his neck before it nestled against the side of his face. "I need you to focus on me."_

_ Amare infiltrated his mind hoping to crack the influence of the virus. She drowned the gagging and wheezing letting it fall in the background before fading away. Her presence was detected within the plane he was trapped in and felt the pull bringing him back. A tiny smile cracked her lips as the sudden pinch of his hand closed around her knee. Her eyes were closed as a lone tentacle slithered away from the others. It curved then coiled like a serpent, prepared to strike its unsuspecting prey. The razor sharp talon shot down and shredded the slender forearm apart. _

_ Her ear shattering scream snapped Wesker from his trance, alerting him to Amare's distress. His eyes burned bright hellish red as he caught the offending palpus at the base and ripped from the gaping wound. Her blood was once again pulsing through him, emboldening his human side once again. Amare was pressed against the wall, holding her bloody limb against her chest. The smell of iron filled the air as streaks of crimson dried against her skin and clothing. She watched with silent but wide eyed shock as the writhing limbs retreated into the abyss leaving behind a shaken vulnerable man. His area around his mouth was scorched with deadened flesh, disfiguring the handsome features. _

_ "Amare…."_

_ Her fear lifted at his beseeching and instantly she was at his side. _

_ "My god…." She whispered with fear at his wretched state. Her hands elevated his head until the dark shades were level with her steady gaze. "I-I didn't know how bad it was….."_

Wesker had felt so…strange. He was open and exposed; a weakened shell of his otherwise confident powerful stature. Her touch had been gentle and attentive. She had been bold in her move to conquer it, the darkness. She had reached out to him, beckoning him to return.

He listened intently for a moment and caught the shouts and hollers coming two floors above.

* * *

><p>Salinas circled around Amare as she lay flattened out on the mat.<p>

"Get up!" He barked with the command of a drill sergeant. "What if I was your enemy out there? You would be dead in a second!"

"Bastard," she spat out in frustration. "You totally did that on purpose!"

"No," he extended a hand towards her. "I did that to prove a point."

Amare grappled his hand but instead of standing she rolled back with her feet punching into the older man's solar plexus then hurling him through the air over her head and body. The deceptively slender legs shot out launching Salinas towards the opposite side. The stinging smack was followed up with a loud thud and curse.

"You're not the only one who can be underhanded."

Salinas glared at his student who was propped up on her forearms. "That was fun."

"How about if I take it from here?"

Wesker hovered in the doorway. He had been watching Amare and Salinas sparring on the mat for a few minutes and decided it was time to to give her a real challenge.

"Of course Chairman," Salinas leapt to his feet.

"You're dismissed," he didn't give the other man a second glance as he slipped out the other door. Amare was on her feet with a sly grin on her face. Wesker caught the tight fitting leggings and v neck top that highlighted her curves and breasts. Her feet were covered with slick boots that granted her greater movement and agility compared to the heavy combat style boots the security forces wore.

Her eyes stayed on him knowing he could attack at any second.

Wesker grinned as his eyes lit up behind the rich shades which alerted her senses in preparation for a strike. He darted around then behind her sweeping a foot along the floor. Amare catapulted up and back flipped in mid air before she struck back delivering her own retaliation. The blow caught him in the center of his sternum sending Wesker to the floor. He leapt back and up to his feet as Amare landed behind him in a crouching position. Her fluid movements granted her stealth as an advantage which would give her the advantage over the others.

"Salinas has been training you well…"

Her leg swiped at his ankles but Wesker was ready and sprang up as the black leg passed harmlessly beneath him. Amare wasn't one to surrender and switched tactics. Her eyes shifted as the virus pumped harder and faster in her body. Tiny spheres of sweat mixed with adrenaline glistened in the light upon her exposed skin. She caught the grin upon his lips as he awaited her next move. Amare charged straight up the front with arm pulling back like an arrow on a bow. Wesker stood motionless with the confident smirk plastered securely as the distance between them narrowed ever so greatly.

At the final foot, Amare dropped and slid across the mat as Wesker struck as she hoped he would. His hips pivoted a hard right as her leg knocked out the heavy booted feet sending Wesker face down towards the ground. He caught himself by landing on his hands, letting the solid bone absorb the force of the fall. His head snapped to the right as Amare stood with hands clenched into two fists.

"Damn it," she growled as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

_I can do this! I can take him down!_

She slowly paced around him, hoping he would come at her.

"Let's see how you do defending yourself…."

With lightning speed he went for her. Amare ducked down wrapping her arms around the narrow part of his waist and projected her strength to send him spiraling back. He came at her again but Amare twisted around in a tight circle then punched him in the spine with her elbow. Wesker dropped on his stomach as the air rushed from his lungs. With a solid breath he was back on his feet ready to engage his foe. His glasses remained unscathed as they rested on the bridge of his nose. He slid them off holding the earpieces gingerly between his fingers.

"I am impressed," he commended her. "You have been fast to adapt. As I said before Amare: You are strong."

She said nothing at first but nodded slightly.

"I feel empowered," she matched his smile with her own dauntless grin. "Ready for Round 2?"

"Of course," he replaced the glasses high in preparation for the next battle.

**TBC...Thank you again everyone!**


	8. Supplication

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

Okay I was up way past my bedtime for this update so please bestow mercy my readers...

* * *

><p>Wesker sat at the desk and slipped the file that was hidden beneath a series of other envelopes and data from its resting place. He normally wasn't one to dwell on the past but this held merit for the Chairman. His shaded eyes turned towards Amare who was sleeping soundly in the tousled sheets and comforter. Her naked back faced him, a pleasant reminder of the hard rough sexual tryst of a few hours before. Her body had been very willing and submissive to him bestowing him with whatever he desired. Bruises had materialized along the sharp juts of her hips and along the protruding collarbone but they would be expelled from her flesh in due time. The deep half moons emblazoned on his shoulders were already lifting away becoming white crescents that would be erased. Any other female would've shattered against his advances but she was resilient, giving him a challenge to which he couldn't resist.<p>

He watched her sleep for a few minutes more before returning his attention to the file between his fingers. The name _Alexandra Koch _was emblazoned on the tab with precision print. Wesker flipped the top open and plucked the photo from paper clip. The woman looking back was smiling brightly at him. Her rich mocha hair had been restrained back. It was shorter then but now it flowed just past her shoulder blades creating a crown of silken strands that framed her strong face. Wesker studied the crisp image one last time before placing it in the expensive crystal dish. Next he read the report of her unfortunate death in the explosion in the Los Angeles facility. Her remains had not been identifiable but then again none of the chemists and biologists working in Lab 257 was able to be given proper burial. The media had swarmed like vultures, each jockeying the other for the latest bite Umbrella's PR tossed at them like chum.

Little did they know there had been a survivor amongst the rubble and carnage.

_"Sir," the team leader came over the monitor. _

_ "Report," Wesker had been awaiting word since receiving news of the explosion._

_ "Sir, we found her."_

_ "And…" he quietly growled. _

_ "They are taking her to Dr. Isaacs as we speak. She is severely burned with numerous broken or shattered bones. She was barely conscious when we found her." _

_ "Excellent. Status on the other staff."_

_ "Dead; all of them. There were no other survivors in the lab."_

_"Keep me updated."_

_"Yes, Chairman."_

_ Wesker switched off the team leader and went to Isaacs. _

_ "Dr. Isaacs…."_

_ "Yes, Chairman."_

_ "Alpha Team has recovered her from the scene. They are en route to you."_

_ Isaacs's face brightened at the news. He wasn't remorseful over the deaths of his colleagues as they served their purpose in his eyes. He clamored to participate in the Chairman's project, anxious to revive a repeat success that he had in Project Alice. _

_ "Is everything in place?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ Wesker knew Issacs had been chomping at the bit as they say to work on this project. He had selected Isaacs for his experience and knowledge of the T-virus but to also keep the smug selfish bastard on a tighter leash. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer as the saying went._

_ "You do understand the consequences if this project is not a success."_

_ "I have my best medical staff tending to her now. They are sending me her vitals in real time."_

_ Wesker watched as Isaacs fed the stream for him to view. "You can see they are keeping her stable."_

_ "Let's keep it that way."_

_ Wesker flipped Isaacs off then went to track the jet as it rushed across the Pacific towards the megalopolis of Tokyo. The lab would be awaiting her arrival and there Project Phoenix would commence._

_ ETA: 12 Hours_

The file and photo curled and blackened as the gentle flames consumed the rich material. This was the last step to cementing the death of Alexandra Koch. The last part of her former life was literally burning away before his eyes, never to be seen again. Wesker glanced back at the bed and smiled as she didn't stir with the burning acrid smell that was wafting towards her. He caught her faint smile crossing her mouth and wondered what it was she was thinking, dreaming.

As the final spec of evidence melted in the glow of orange and yellow, Wesker shed the expensive pants, jacket and shirt, mindful to put the glasses on the stand, then dipped down behind her within the mattress. Their sex clung against her skin and danced around his senses as his arms slipped around her waist pressing their bodies flush against one another. Her body was warm and inviting, like it was beckoning to him. He had caught himself clinging her tightly on more than one occasion. Wesker had been uncertain of his actions as he wasn't one to be so….needy or dependent on another. Yet even now his powerful limbs were secured around her waist as a leg was draped along her slender ones.

She sighed loudly at the presence behind her but didn't awaken or shift at the intrusion. Instead her body rolled back a little until what space present had been expelled from between them.

He allowed his tense frame to relax as he had severed the last tie to the past. Amare was now alive and breathing; his Phoenix. It would be Amare who would be imprinted in Chris Redfield's eyes as he felt his life slipping through her fingers. It would be her hand that delivered Death upon painful wings. And he would be there to watch his nemesis fall and bathe in the victory of bloodshed and agony.

Her training was excelling faster than he could have ever anticipated. Salinas had expressed his desire to put her on the next phase though Wesker was hesitant about letting her on the surface just yet.

"I can hear your teeth grinding." Came the groggy voice. "It's rather annoying."

Amare twisted around to lie face to face with him. Her eyes were heavy with sleep but her hearing was crystal clear. "Stop," she clenched his jaw with her fingers but he continued the grating of bone against bone. "What is wrong? And I do not accept nothing as an answer."

"Don't concern yourself with it."

"Too late," she got nose to nose with him as she was now wide awake. "Talk….Now…."

His eyes burned bright red but it didn't deter her. "I can do this all night or day….or whatever time it is."

Wesker knew she wasn't going to secede as he had witnessed her sparring with Salinas. Despite a shattered hand or broken foot or even the snapped rib that tore through muscle and skin, she continued to fight like her life depended on it despite the sharp pain that had been prominent in her eyes. Her power had been greater than even his as she succeeded to take Wesker down on more than one instance.

"I don't think you're ready for the surface yet."

"Why?"

"You still have much to learn."

"So kicking Salinas's ass for a week straight doesn't qualify me to play top side?" She pouted.

"There's more than simple combat Amare."

"Then teach me. Show me what I need to know. What about learning to handle that pair of arms you keep tucked around your hips?"

Wesker glanced over at the Desert Eagles that were holstered and resting on the desk.

"Come on….Afraid of a woman playing with your gun?" The mischievous light flickered in the sparkling sapphire rings.

"No, I am not afraid of a woman playing with my gun as you put it."

"Then show me." Her mouth teased along his before the tip of her tongue outlined the side of his jaw. "I'll be real gentle with them I promise."

Her hand slipped beneath the sheet as the grin widened across her sultry lips.

"If you start something be sure you can finish it…." He felt the dry warmth of her hand close around him and slowly slide up then down along the hardening length. She leaned in close until her lips were touching his with the promise of more to come.

"I plan on it…." Her voice purred. Wesker smashed his mouth against hers while pulling her body across his lap. The wet heat of her flesh was grinding against him, slickening the rigid member with her sex. She could hear his heart pounding as the need was rising inside and reveled in the ability to push him towards the edge like this. His hands curled against her toned ass lifting her up then impaling her on his waiting twitching member. The sharp cry made his mouth curl upward into a triumphant grin as her lower body rocked steadily on his. She felt him swelling even more sending her body into the abyss as she swore her body was stretching to accommodate the engorged cock of the one below her. His thumbs latched around the bruises on her hips, guiding her body as he desired and he desired all of her.

She felt the head striking the swelled gathering of flesh and nerve deep inside her body triggering the beginnings of climax. Her breathing quickened and heart raced as the silken walls of muscle violently contracted around him, milking and massaging his cock. Bright multicolored rings flashed in her vision as the rest of her body shuddered through the powerful onslaught. The new scent flooded the air twisting around the invisible bits of sex and adrenaline. The tops of his thighs were damp with her release but he knew this was only the start.

A few tears streaked down her cheeks as the quiet cries of her release echoed in his ears. She looked down as he sat up taking one of the soft but ample breasts between his teeth and lips. The poking of his tongue around the pert nipple made her clench harder around him. The scraping of his teeth along the receptive bud elicited a finite cry that caused a growl of pleasure to erupt from his throat. His mouth withdrew and slid up the the valley between the perfect mounds then sucked hard on the vibrant pulse along her throat.

Life…..Her life….Her essence…..

His….His to consume and posses….

"Do it," she panted hard. "It's yours….I'm yours…."

The sweet words of surrender…..

The sharp pressure tore at her shoulder as the petal slipped out and into her flesh.

"Yes…" she hissed. Wesker felt the snap of her hand fisting his hair before twisting around the slick blonde locks. Her blood raced down his tongue flooding his senses with the sweet iron rush. The dangerous blend of blood sex and adrenaline was more than their bodies could stand as the hot thick ropes poured into her body.

_Mine…._

The smooth quiet voice commanded.

"I-I…." she didn't finish her words as the second orgasm rocked her already shaky form. The tip of his member rubbed against her enhancing the sensations of pleasure coursing through her body. She never felt so alive before! He did that to her.

Seductive…..

Beautiful…..

His…

The pressure subsided as he recalled the tiny limb back from the tender offering. His tongue lapped at the open wound with a fervent need for one last taste. It was the perfect drug…..

The feathery raking along his spine made him look up into the deeply sated eyes. Amare's hand cupped the underside of his chin pulling him up towards her.

"Do I get to play with the gun?"

"Of course," he couldn't tell her no. Not after that. She filled him with the hellish desire and quenched the fires that raged. He didn't want to admit to the hold she was beginning to have over him.

"Awesome," she dragged his heavy frame on top of hers content with the weight of his body pushing down on her. Her legs wrapped around him keeping him planted between her legs. His skin was flush with her blood as it fed through ever vein and capillary. Letting him feed from her in small quantities was working beautifully. He gained footing against the virus and she didn't have to worry about a set of mandibles trying to tear her throat open.

Wesker pried her legs apart allowing him to slide behind her and assume a protective hold. He knew she loved it when he was like this and each time he was compelled to oblige. Before long her short breaths were deep rhythmic inhalations and exhalations. Her heart had slowed and it was then Wesker noticed his heart had picked up her body's motion.

**I hope everyone liked this smut update...I didn't intend for it to go this way but I don't argue with the muse...**


	9. Predomination

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

The muse wanted this...the muse gets it...

* * *

><p>Alice eased the plane down onto the open field below. Her injuries had healed enough to her satisfaction to make the journey back to Claire and the others. Wesker was dead, gone for good. But it had been apparent another project or experimentation was in progress before the jet crashed. It was better for the unnamed woman to be dead as a life of being subjected to Umbrella's experiments and unspoken horrors was no life for anyone. She of all people could testify to that. A part of her couldn't but help to wonder who that woman had been and why she was being transported like that. Whatever the reason it had to have been of great importance for Wesker to be transporting her personally.<p>

The plane spun around as the engines decelerated then went dead killing the only sound heard for miles around.

"She's back!" Claire was the first to leap out and embrace her friend.

"You made it!"

"Barely," Alice nodded. "But Wesker's dead."

"How can you be so sure?" Chris came up from behind along with Luther and K-Mart.

"The jet crashed in the mountains north of Tokyo. I was the only one to walk away or rather crawl away with one broken wrist and fractured knee."

"Wait, I thought you had those superhuman powers," Luther interrupted. "You didn't heal right away?"

"No," Alice shook her head. "Wesker stabbed me with serum that neutralized the T-Virus. They're all gone."

"Damn it," Claire swore. "That bastard…."

"Don't worry about it," Alice smiled at her friend. "I'm back and we need to find Issacs. He's still unaccounted for."

"Wait…" Chris shot up a hand. "Issacs might still be alive?"

"He wasn't in Tokyo or on the jet with Wesker. He had to have escaped before Wesker purged the facility. It would make perfect sense considering the son of a bitch treats life like a commodity."

"Where would he go? Didn't Umbrella lose many of the facilities?"

"There were a few that stayed in operation," Alice shook her head. "The one in Detroit, Dallas, Toronto, Paris, London, Dresden, and the one in the Crimea were still in use. The status of New York is unknown."

"Well he could be in any of those," Luther needlessly pointed out.

"So how do we find the weasel?"

* * *

><p>Wesker watched the satellite feedback, waiting for it to reach 100% confirmation. Alice had survived the crash and was not reunited with several survivors outside of what was Chanute, Kansas. It seemed they had been making progress on their marathon for survival or cure. He couldn't hear what they were saying but then again it wasn't the greatest of his concerns at the moment. The satellites had been trailing the convoy from Los Angeles to Phoenix to Denver and now Kansas.<p>

"Sir," the White Queen appeared. "The Board is awaiting you in the meeting room."

Wesker looked at the brunette girl with soft British accent. Her appearance was disarming and subdued unlike the Red Queen who was malevolent in the Hive. She was clothed in a white dress which cast a light ethereal aura over the image.

"Very well," he smoothed out the jacket and started towards the elevator.

The Chairman was beginning to loathe the Board as their concern was the direction of Umbrella and the search for a cure to the biohazard or rather the sale of a cure. He knew they wanted to market and sell it off to the highest bidder or rather the military. But there wasn't a military left to sell it to.

With sunglasses resting confidently on his face, Wesker stepped into the solemn room which had eight seats that always stayed vacant. He ascended the chair at the head of the table and flipped a lone button on the table. Within seconds the members of the Board appeared as holograms. They were arguing between one another other petty trivial endearments; insignificant childish spats rather.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Wesker's voice halted all conversation. The members sat rigid and landed their eyes on the blonde figure at the head of the gathering.

"Chairman Wesker," a blonde haired man with a Northern accent addressed him first.

"We wish to know the status update of Project Phoenix," the woman on the center right spoke up next. "We have not heard of the progress since Tokyo."

"Project Phoenix is ahead of the scheduled progress," Wesker kept his wording on a need to know basis. The Board didn't need to know he had seduced Amare and taken her to his bed.

"What is the timeframe Chairman?" A second woman quipped with a hint of impatience.

"As of now Project Phoenix is past reanimation and evaluation. The subject has taken subsequent training with several staff."

"Meaning….." the blonde asked again. Wesker was really feeling the irritation climbing up his spine. His jaw clenched subconsciously but heard that voice in his mind.

_Annoying bunch…..Throw them a bite and they take your hand! Such an ungrateful lot! Nothing more than a pack of jackals! You should let me smite them!_

"Meaning that you have nothing to be concerned about in regards to Phoenix and soon it will be deployed to carry out Umbrella's wishes."

"We had heard rumors regarding the blood of the the Project Phoenix subject. Is it true that the blood sample showed a higher resistance to the virus and a greater production of antibodies compared to Project Alice?"

"The truth is that I have everything under control and personally overseeing this with Dr. Isaacs monitoring the advancements."

"So what about Project Alice?" The Director in Australia finally spoke up. She had been very quiet during the entire discussion but Wesker knew it would be unwise to overlook her.

"That has not been forgotten. It will not be difficult in locating."

"So Project Alice will be a top priority…" the Director in London began to say.

"It will be a priority," Wesker snapped indignantly. "This meeting is over and you will contacted when an advancement or breakthrough is reached."

Wesker flipped off the holograms leaving him in solitude once again. Amare was right: The Board was nothing more than a vicious pack of jackals. It was actually an amenity knowing she harbored the same sentiment as he. But as much as he would love to let her have a little fun, he needed them to keep the other facilities operational. But then again...they could all be replaced...

* * *

><p>Jill Valentine watched with astonishment as Amare continued firing, ripping away the head and torso of the practice dummy. Chunks of peach jell splattered across the mat and wall drowning the wet sounds of bullets shredding the material. The smaller woman stood up and replaced the firearm back on the table.<p>

"Not bad," Jill said with a thin smile. "But what if the target was a moving target?"

She turned and walked towards the wall pushing a level up. A heavy glass wall separated Amare and Jill leaving the former with several weapons and ammunition.

"What are you doing?" Amare beat her open palms on the glass. Jill said nothing and stood with her hands clasped behind her back. Her eyes focused on the brunette as she suddenly spun around to see not one but two of the infected rushing in. Amare saw the predatory looks as her scent overwhelmed them with elicit affiance of fresh blood. She felt her feet carrying her towards the weapons, snatching the automatic assault weapon before leaping on the table and over the infected. If Jill wanted a show she was going to get it. The infected cranked around to see the woman behind them now and went straight for her.

Amare grinned and gathered traction before vaulting up and against the wall, sending one boot into the head of one. It fell to the mat as the other continued pursuing. Amare sprang up and pivoted in a perfect roundhouse severing the head from the neck. Blood sprayed the glass barrier covering part of Jill's view. She simply side stepped to the right and resumed her viewing. Amare was facing off with the remaining infected watching it charge for her. Its arms stretched out with fingers wiggling to tear into the perfect warm skin and vibrant muscle below. With her accelerated speed she twirled around the creature and with arm raised watched the shower of bullets tear violently into its spine severing it into two halves.

She hovered over the infected and pointed the muzzle at the head. Her finger effortlessly pulled and released the final act upon the heads. Empty shells bounced around her feet, creating a pinging sound when colliding against one another.

"That is enough for now," Jill announced over the speaker. "You were great in there."

Amare simply nodded and looked up at the observation deck above. There, standing with what she thought was a hint of impression, was Wesker. His hands were crossed over his chest as he stood with dominance in his stance. Amare looked down and notice the blood on her hands face and attire.

"Damn it," she sighed. Her eyes lifted up to where he continued to stand and noticed the bemused smirk lightening up his handsome face.

_Excellent work…_

His voice congratulated her. The stench of rotted flesh was choking her throat and nose and clinging to her hair as she deposited the gun and made her way towards the cleansing relief of the shower. Wesker had vanished from his place of observation but Amare knew where he was.

* * *

><p>She returned to the seclusion of the quarters to find Wesker seated at the desk. There were no files or anything laid out before him so she suspected he was waiting for her.<p>

"Did you see what you wanted to see?" She started peeling away the gloves, boots and top. They gathered by her feet as more of her naked flesh was unwrapped like a gift; a gift to him.

"Yes," he answered. "You have excelled and even succeeded in giving Jill Valentine a spectacular show."

"Next time you two decide to sick the undead on me warn me okay?" She pushed the leggings down until she was clad in nothing but the single garment that covered her lower body. Wesker stood and crossed the room inhaling the blood and her scent until he fisted his hand in her hair freeing the chocolate locks from their restraint in a tight bun.

"That's the thing you must understand my dear Amare," he growled. "You cannot expect the enemy to warn you about their moves."

"Why do that to me then?" She winced as he pulled tighter threatening to rip her scalp off.

"Because of what you did in there; your reaction was flawless and movements superior. You were in control from the moment the glass came down."

"You believed I could do it?" She sounded like a child that had done something right for the first time and felt the hold lightening up but his fingers were locked in her hair.

"I don't believe Amare…..I could feel it. I could hear the steady rhythm of your heart as you eliminated the biohazards. Your scent was perfect with no detection of fear or adrenaline. The virus knows what it's doing. Trust it…."

She closed her eyes and nodded as though she were a student being reprimanded for her actions.

"Clean up," he pulled away.

"So after I clean up can I play with your guns?"

Wesker knew he still had to fulfill his obligation but then again…..She didn't say anything about giving something to him…..

The last traces of blood filtered down the drain. Amare sighed and slid her hands over her hair to eliminated final bits of shampoo while the soap had already been flushed off her skin. The water was so welcoming with its steamy streams that massaged her shoulders and neck. Her mind had detached from her body and she didn't hear the glass door opening then closing.

His hands latched on her hips pressing her against his body. The greedy mouth bit and sucked at the chords of tendon and vibrant pulse sending moans of pleasure through her body. Her head tilted back and rested on his shoulder as her hand crushed the wet blonde tresses between her fingers. The steam fogged the glass blocking out the sexually charged actions behind it. His hands slid down her wet sides then moved around and groped the swollen folds. His thumb roughly pushed up and against the tender mound beneath, hearing the high pitched gasps escaping her lips.

So willing…..

He shouldn't want her, need her like this but he didn't relent or back away instead pushing her body harder and closer. Her fingers slid down the glass as his fingers teased massaged then vanished inside. The pressure of the thick digits thrusted against the hypersensitive spot throwing her to the edge, eliciting the hard contractions of velvet against him as the air was flooded with her scent and release.

Intoxicating...

The curvature of her spine bowed in as she leaned on the sturdy glass. Her allure was too great to resist even for him. He watched her body fuck his fingers as she rode out the hard powerful climax. The need to possess her flooded his mind.

Possess….

His name was repeated across her lips, bringing power over him. His name on her tongue was dynamic, commanding authority in these intimate encounters. He could feel her control over him when his name was whispered or cried out.

Power…..

She felt his hands curling tighter around her waist then the swift slamming pounded furiously against her body.

"Harder…." She slapped her palms against the glass feeling it push back against her power. The quiet sound of skin smacking skin danced upon their ears as the swelled heat continued taking the slick walls over and over.

"Please…." She begged him for more. He couldn't say no and pummeled her more until she was screaming out his name. Wesker clawed his nails deeper into her sides, growling as he felt the purge rushing into her body.

Marked….

Her legs wobbled against his sturdy supportive ones while keeping her hands plastered to the glass. She grappled with her breathing, letting his hands bring her towards his waiting body. God how she loved it when he did that! Amare would never cease to tire of it! She couldn't but help to wonder if the virus had also enhanced other aspects of her body.

She reached back and lazily ran her hands though his wet hair while letting her knuckles lightly rake along the scalp. Neither one noticed the water had long gone cold but the heat exchanged between their bodies shielded them from the icy jets. They languished together with hands tracing ripples, curves, valleys and outlines at random.

Amare felt her body being pivoted around as she stood face to face with the fiery eyes taking in her naked form.

"Now you can use them."

"About damned time," she grinned like a kid on Christmas morning who had just received the bike they wanted.

**Muse wanted more smut; not my idea it was his...Fear not as we will get to what is going on with the Board and finally...Amare gets to use the Desert Eagles!**


	10. Engagement

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>Alice waited until Chris had fallen asleep before talking to Luther and Claire. The older Redfield had bombarded her with questions about Tokyo or rather if she found out anything.<p>

"I didn't get a chance to find anything. Wesker had destroyed the facility like I said."

"Anything about Alex?" Claire found herself asking despite telling herself over and over Alex was dead.

"No," Alice regrettably shook her head. "But when I was on the chopper fighting Wesker there was something I saw. It was a woman in cryostasis. Wesker said I wouldn't live to see the fruition. I don't know what it meant but I wouldn't trust anything the son of a bitch said."

"Whatever he was up to it won't happen now." Luther looked up from cleaning his guns.

"The Board is still in operation though," Alice deflated his words. "They can continue in his death."

"Which makes them dangerous in their own way," Claire looked over at her brother who was passed out on the couch. Alex's class ring continued to rest around his neck, never been removed since it was placed around there by her.

_"So what are you thinking?"_

_ Alex pressed her finger in the center of Chris's forehead. He didn't answer but offered a sly smiled as a response. She turned around to face her lover and wondered what he was up to. They lingered in bed after making love with neither one in a hurry to get out of bed. _

_ "You gonna answer or do I have to force it out of you?" She dug her fingers against his sides watching as he squirmed and laughed against her attack. _

_ "Alex….stop…." he tried fighting her but Alex was going for the kill. _

_ "Nope," she continued her assault. _

_ "Okay I'll talk!" _

_ "That's better," she backed off and slipped her arms around his waist. "So what are you thinking?"_

_ "I know I have to leave soon," his eyes went to her hands. He scooped them up kissing each one. Chris let his lips stay for several moments, wanting to remember the taste of her skin against his lips. It was going to be a while before his mouth would be graced with the sweet taste again. "Which is why I wanted to do this."_

_ "Do what?" She tilted her head in curiosity. _

_ Chris twisted around and fetched his class ring but closing it in his hand. "Close your eyes."_

_ Alex closed her eyes to humor him. Chris kept his eyes on hers while slipping the ring on her left ring finger. _

_ "Open them."_

_ Alex looked down then up with a stunned expression. Her mouth had fallen open into a perfect O which made Chris smile. _

_ "I know it's not much but it will have to do until I can buy you a real band. I love you Alexandra….."_

_ "I-I know what you want to ask me and I already have the answer for you: YES!"_

_ She suddenly flung herself against him pinning Chris down on the bed. Her mouth covered his face and neck as excitement flooded her body. She finally surfaced for air giving him the chance to speak. _

_ "I know I can't give you much."_

_ "I don't care! I have you. I don't need some large hollow mansion or overpriced car to make me happy. Those are for people who are miserable and compensate for it."_

_ "Now I know why I love you," Chris lightly caressed her cheek. _

_ "I always thought it was the hot animalistic sex."_

_ Chris couldn't but help to laugh at her blunt but truthful observation. He did thrive in the passionate heated sex but that was only part of what he loved about her. It was the ability to speak her mind even when it drew unwanted attention to her. It was the way she stood up for others like when she kicked that girl's ass for spreading the rumor about Claire in high school. It was her ability to see the good in everyone despite how minute the speck could be. She was also rather daring and didn't back down from a challenge. He had been witness to that when they climbed the side El Capitan. He swore she was living off adrenaline the entire time. _

_ "Maybe…." He teased. Alex pretended to be offended and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. _

_ "Does Claire know you were planning this?"_

_ "Yeah, she was the one that suggested I use my class ring."_

_ "What is it with you Redfields?"_

_ "I don't know but you love me."_

_ "Well," she pulled him down on top of her. "Sometimes…."_

_ "Oh really?"_

_ "No," she bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Always."_

_ His mouth dipped down to hers finding her lips parting easily for him. Her hands glided down his sides and hips coming to rest against the muscular globes of his ass. He felt her legs lock around his waist as he steadily rocked his hips against hers. _

_ "I'm going to take so good care of you," he whispered in her ear. She couldn't respond as the throes of passion had overtaken her. The quiet moans became deeper and louder as she felt the heat raging in her lower body. _

_ "Chris…" her body pulsated around him as the powerful climax rocked her. _

_ "Oh my god….Alex…." he felt the sweet rush surging through his body. _

"Alex!" Chris shot up banging his leg on the beat up coffee table. He jerked his head around in frantic movements but realized he had been having a dream. But it felt so real! He could feel her skin, taste her lips and hear her angelic voice calling out his name.

_Chris…._

He ran his hands over his face then retrieved the ring from its hiding place. His eyes slowly went to the other room where Alice and the others were working out how to get to Spenser Mansion. That was where he had lost contact with Jill and the others. Initially he had been told he was crazy that zombies didn't exist. It was someone pulling a damned good prank on them! Jill had been discredited and suspended from the RCPD despite her stellar record on STARS.

He prayed she had made it through the world going to the ninth level of Hell.

* * *

><p>Amare held the Desert Eagles in her hands, finding they were heavier than what she was used to but it could be overlooked. Wesker was pressed up against her with his lips brushing along her jaw and cheek.<p>

"Show me what you learned."

Amare simply flashed a half smirk before squeezing the triggers and letting the firearm expel the rounds lined up like soldiers in the clips. Her arms locked to keep the weapons in control but the rest of her body was perfectly still. The target came back with a hole where the head had been. The beautiful part of it was it the target was several hundred feet away. But Amare had spotted it with ease.

"Excellent," he grinned.

"I learned from the best." She craned her neck and showed off the confident smile. "These are actually pretty nice."

"Don't get too comfortable with them." She felt the light nip at her neck sending her body into a state anticipation.

"Of course," she used his words. "But I'm going to enjoy my time with them until then."

"Perhaps we should increase the difficulty…."

"You're not going to throw infected in with me are you?"

"No…..Better," he grinned and pulled away from her. She watched him hold up the device and push a single button. Within seconds the guards flooded the area. Amare felt something stirring inside of her as the faceless troops took aim upon her.

"A challenge…" she muttered then took off as the barrage of bullets showered the wall with holes. Wesker watched as she kept ahead of them, letting the guards use up their rounds. She raced up and against the wall then did a tight back flip behind the first line. They instinctively spun around taking out the second row behind them. The ones that survived met their demise with the Desert Eagles. Amare was ducked down as kneecaps and thighs were shredded apart before the heart or brain soon followed. The air crackled with the symphony of gunfire as another wave of guards replaced the fallen ones.

Amare opened fire as she dove behind the partition knowing she had to do something. It was then she realized the guns were empty.

"Damn it," she shoved them back in the holsters.

The sensation swept over her.

Dominance…..

Wesker slowly grinned as she rose along the wall then turned to face her attackers. The solid lines of ebony held the automatic weapons pointed at her but she remained motionless where she stood. The amused expression crossed her face confusing the humans concealed in black. What was she laughing about?

The guards began to feel anxious as the small brunette curled her fists then released them. The feral yellow surfaced beneath the arctic blue causing some develop itchy trigger fingers.

"Is that how you show a lady a good time? I'm thoroughly hurt. My turn…."

Before they could comprehend her words, Amare had already pivoted around then back with her arm sweeping in front of her. The sonic wave charged ahead gaining speed the closer it got to the men.

_That is it Amare….Trust it….Use it…._

The invisible wall slammed into the men as if they had been dropped from 100 feet to a lake below. Their bones shattered instantly as their internal organs hemmoraghed and exploded from the swelling sending blood through every orifice. They bled to death if the shock of the wave didn't kill them first. Their bodies were frozen for a moment as if they were locked in time. She blinked then watched the formations crumble at her feet.

The sound of slow clapping reached her ears as Wesker started down the steps and towards her. She didn't have to look; she just knew it was him. She could sense him. It had always been that way since the crash. He could sense her wherever she was. Wesker didn't need the digital eye of the Umbrella Corporation to know where she was at any moment. Her body was rigid when he reached her. Amare was staring at her hands like they were something foreign attached to her body.

"You continue to progress."

"I killed them with my mind. I just…I just…."

"I told you to trust it and you did. You are to be congratulated."

"I felt you the entire time. And when I was with Valentine and when I was in the shower…."

"It's because we share a bond," his voice purred in her ear. "We're inseparable; two halves of the same entity."

His smooth cool hand ran across her back then stopped at her lower back just above her ass. The assertive pressure teased the tops of the taut bottom.

"When we're intertwined it's there. The Yin and Yang, day and night, light and darkness…Don't deny it Amare…."

"I don't," she whispered.

"Good," he allowed a finger to slowly outline her jaw.

* * *

><p>Sam Isaacs was beside himself. The readouts from Amare were astonishing; beyond anything he had ever dreamed! After the failure of Nemesis and the unknown status of Project Alice, Project Phoenix was incredible. The brain wave patterns were off the charts! At the moment she unleashed the telepathic wave the readouts peaked like Everest. The Board was going to love this. He knew Wesker had been keeping them in the dark about Project Phoenix and he smelled opportunity.<p>

"Sir," Cole his technician appeared behind him. "I have the results from the reflex testing and cognitive assessments."

Isaacs snatched the file from the man and scanned through the outputs. Amare's body had appeared to assimilate even more with the virus. She was able to learn 100 times faster than the smartest human being. This was one of those days where he loved his job. Cain was dead thanks to the bloated corpse he called grandeur. It was one less obstacle in his eyes.

"Thank you Cole," he shrugged off the man. Isaacs ordered several more tests without Wesker's knowledge but then again why did he need permission? Her healing capabilities had accelerated from when she arrived here.

Smiling like the cat that just ate the canary, Isaacs tucked the folder under his arm and headed for a more private place. On the monitor he saw Wesker and Amare headed for another part of the complex.

**There will be more Amare and the Desert Eagles in the future...Now what is Isaacs up to? Nothing good I can tell you that **


	11. Repossession

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**For a refresher, Alexander Slater was in RE:Extinction... He needed a bit more face time I think :)**

Alexander Slater watched with a keen eye as Amare reloaded the Desert Eagles. He had been handpicked by Wesker to accompany her in his absence as now that Cain was gone he no longer was needed to keep the peace between him and Isaacs. It was nice to be in a position that didn't require moderating between two egotistical men who were always having a dick waving contest at the worst possible times.

Cain was always going for the short term success which was why they were all underground while the dead roamed the Earth above them. Stupid son of a bitch had unsealed the Hive! To hell with the collateral damage or consequences! No matter though as Karma had served up a deliciously ironic twist to his demise. He never did like Cain anyways.

The sound of the Eagles' locks clicking made him look over to see Amare holding an Eagle in each hand. Her eyes were like two steel traps lying in wait for their first victim. Slater punched a few keys on the hand held device then stood back and watched.

Amare felt the cool observant stare coming from behind her as she darted to the right and settled behind the wall. The thundering of boots resonated off the walls as she quietly counted the number of pairs. There were 30 of them.

_Damn….He's really upping the ante this time….._

The wicked grin crossed her lips as she decided to have a little fun with her pursuers before going straight for the kill.

The Eagles shot up through the air catching the attention of the black clad figures. Their heads followed the gleaming firearms as Amare leapt onto the the ledge. She stuck her thumb and forefinger between her lips and let out a high pitched whistle. The guns went straight for her turning the wall into deranged art piece of holes and coppers. Amare was mid air with guns safely in her possession before crouching down on the next pillar. She jumped then spun around creating a quiet whizzing sound about her as her body easily eluding every projectile that sought out her flesh.

Alexander watched with quiet intrigue as Amare had not used the Eagles yet. The guards were wasting ammunition but then again perhaps that was the point.

Gunfire flooded the massive room as chaos slowly fell over everyone but her. Amare continued racing around, jumping, leaping and striking keeping the guards in a perpetual state of bedlam. Some fell as they became victims of their fellow troopers which coated random spaces with crimson iron.

"Play time over," Amare sighed and got to business.

She rolled low on the ground landing upright in a partial crouch. The Eagles opened fire shredding throats, shattering skulls and sternums, and rupturing internal organs. Blood sprayed like a fine ocean mist between dropping bodies as Amare raced through the discord. Her arms grappled the closest guard, using them as a shield as one Eagle pumped three more guards with the pained rush of Death. Her eyes had morphed to reptilian amber as the virus worked harder in her veins. The sudden sting in her lower back made Amare release her hostage but not before the Desert Eagles launched a twisted gesture of gratitude in the form of two perfect holes in the guard's skull. The remaining guards dove for cover behind the pillars but it was a feeble attempt to prolong the inevitable.

Her eyes now burned with a hellish glow like the very demons of Hell were in her control. She went for the first guard taking them down with ease. Her knee crushed upward fracturing five ribs plus the sternum. As the others opened fire their injure comrade absorbed the brunt of their offensive as the slender woman in black battle dress returned fire without struggle. Amare dropped the body with cold indifference and tackled the next one against the ground. Her left leg shot up catching the underside of the other guard's chin. Bullets sprayed the ceiling and wall then rained down around them as the guard stumbled against the side.

Alexander continued to watch Amare subdue the guard in her grasp. The Eagles sailed upward giving her time to cleanly snap the guard's neck enhancing the chaos with a sharp crack. She reached behind her back grabbing one Desert Eagle while her other snatched the second in front of her. The last guard stood on unsteady ground taking aim at her. She leapt to her feet narrowly missing the trails of copper as they ricochet off the floor. Amare's foot smashed violently into side of the guard's face hurling them against the opposite wall. The stunned figure still held the gun up and open fired but the final assault was futile.

The Desert Eagles surrendered their last two rounds ferrying the guard into the arms of Death.

Alexander pushed off the wall where he had remained and made a solitary line towards Amare. She spun around coming face to face with the taller man who possessed the rings of ice. His thin lips curled up into a genuine smile as he assessed the collateral damage behind her.

"The Chairman will be impressed," he quietly noted.

"Where is he anyways?" Amare replaced the Desert Eagles in their holsters.

"Chairman Wesker had business to attend to but I can assure you he will return later. But I was instructed to escort you back to your quarters where you can clean up."

"Yeah sure why not," she sighed. "Since I can't go topside. You wouldn't happen to know why I can't go to the surface?"

"No," Alexander was quick to answer. Perhaps a little too quick for Amare. "Chairman Wesker is not one to disclose his decisions."

"So I noticed," she was slightly irritable but it wasn't Alexander's fault. "Fine let's go then."

As Alexander guided her away, Amare didn't notice the assault weapons were confined to the hands of the bodies preventing the hands from letting go. The adhesive was concealed on the other side of the weapons between them and the gloves making it appear as if they were being held of free will. The cleanup crew arrived to collect the bodies before Amare could notice.

* * *

><p>She languished in the shower until the massaging heat turned cold and numbing. Amare stepped out into the waiting clouds of steam, feeling downtrodden but uncertain why. She always felt good after a hard training session but today was different. Amare continued drying off her body then hair, catching the fading shades of violet and yellow that mapped her skin. Wesker had a habit of biting hard against her during sex but then again the hard sharp bites had turned into a source of pleasure for her.<p>

But her thoughts returned to the disturbing images that had perverted her mind.

_People screamed all around her as the searing heat threatened to melt off her skin…._

Amare shook the Dante inspired image from her mind but another one took its place.

_The powerful blast slammed her body against the stainless steel table…._

It had to be some sort of dream…..

_Smoke polluted her lungs and heart…Choking off what little oxygen existed…_

Then why had it felt so real to her?

_Parts of her exposed flesh had melted away or clung to her arms by a single hair….._

Amare thought she was going to be sick.

"Leave me alone!" She pressed her hands to her ears but found the drumming of her heart just as tormenting.

"Amare," Alexander called out from the other side of the door. He heard her screaming and barged through the door. Her naked body was curled up on the floor and shaking. He immediately ripped the comforter off the bed and draped her with it. Alexander scooped Amare up and placed her on the bed then fetched his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Chairman, we have a problem."

Amare couldn't hear him conversing with Wesker as her head felt as if it was literally splitting open. The pain was ripping her apart but she couldn't scream. She could only whimper beneath the bedding. It was excruciating to open her eyes so they remained pressed shut bathed in the darkness. Amare didn't feel the comforter being pulled back exposing her neck for the encroaching needle. The tiny prick was an afterthought as Amare felt her limbs grow heavy followed by her tongue and eyes. It was strange as the pain wasn't crippling her body any more.

Several hours later she felt consciousness pulling her back from the sweet abyss. A faint glow persisted as she carefully fluttered her eyes and slowly scanned the room. She wasn't hurting and didn't cringe at the presence of the light. Amare tried to speak but her tongue was thick from the drug.

"You won't be able to speak for a while."

Wesker was stretched out on the other side of the bed. "The drugs Alexander administered suppressed the swelling on your brain."

_What happened?_

_ Why didn't you tell me about them?_

_ About what? _

_ The dreams Amare….._

_ I didn't know what they were…..Am I remembering my past?_

_ No….._

Amare looked down at the comforter to mask her distress. Wesker frowned at her reaction but it was for the best. She couldn't remember who she was. He wouldn't allow it!

"You need to rest," he spoke more like a parent than her lover. Amare couldn't verbally argue but she was still weary from the drugs and decided to sink beneath the covers. Wesker waited until he heard the slow but steady rhythm of her heart before slipping out the door.

* * *

><p>Alexander was in his quarters when he heard the urgent rapping on the door. He went to open it finding Wesker standing on the other side. The blonde man brushed across the threshold then halted and did an about face.<p>

"Does she know?"

"No," Alexander confidently shook his head.

"Excellent," Wesker relaxed slightly. "She was starting to remember what happened. I cannot allow that to occur. Not when we are so close to demonstrating her power to the Board and to those who oppose us."

"What is it you suggest Chairman?"

"I need you to keep close to her in my absence. She seems to be comfortable around you. I need to know when she has episodes such as this."

"Of course," the dark haired man nodded. "I know how much you have vested in Project Phoenix."

Alexander had been present when Wesker and Amare were recovered from the crash site as he had spearheaded the operation. He was privy to the real identity of Amare and what she would ultimately fulfill for Umbrella. But then he had also seen the way Wesker looked at her when he thought no one was looking. A blind man could see how he wanted to rip apart any male who ever so much as cast the slightest hint of lust in her direction. It was why she trained with Valentine, Salinas, or himself.

"What about her memories Chairman? Surely the amnesia could subside at any moment?"

He couldn't read the Chairman's reaction but knew it was something that crossed his mind multiple times. Alexander knew if she was to remember Redfield and the real cause of the lab disaster she would turn on them all like a viper.

"Isaacs is working on something to redress this….matter."

The dark smirk lifted up half of his lips as Wesker quietly exited Alexander's quarters.

* * *

><p>Wesker returned to his quarters and saw Amare remain still beneath the covers. She had not stirred once since he left her and permitted his muscles to release the tension captured within their fibers. He wasn't about to let her past destroy years of careful planning and execution. There was still a great deal for them to accomplish. The infusion of her blood was accelerating his goals as the virus was being pacified even as he stood there in the room. He could smell it pulsating through the microscopic highways embedded in her flesh. It beckoned him closer to nourish his own sickly being.<p>

The bed dipped down but again she didn't react nor did she feel the tendril pierce the underside of her forearm. It was the size of a small snake, perfect for such an occasion as this. It feasted on the ambrosia from which her body gave so willingly, reinforcing the hold of her antibodies over the strong yet fallible virus. It slowly retreated having been satisfied with the latest offering. Wesker lowered his lips and tongue allowing them to bathe in the thin coating of iron and crimson before the wound closed around it.

_You are mine….._

Amare moaned lightly but subconsciously drew closer towards him. As if he was protecting her from an unseen enemy, Wesker draped a leg and his arms around her small frame.

**TBC...**


	12. Ontogenesis

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**Umbrella Facility – New York City….2 years before the blast**

_"So what do you know about this Chairman I keep hearing about?"_

_ Alex asked Mark as she continued to peer into the microscope. Her progress in developing a serum for the T-Virus was coming along rather nicely. So far she was seeing progress in the initial results. Her partner paused from diluting his samples to glance over at the inquisitive brunette. _

_ "I've never seen the guy," he offered a shrug. _

_ "Are you serious?" Alex spun around seeing he wasn't kidding. "Has anyone seen this guy?"_

_ "Nope," the olive skinned man answered tightly. _

_ "So for all we know he could be some old decrepit guy in a wheelchair somewhere in the Alps."_

_ "Really Alex?" _

_ "That or it's just a cover for a faceless corporation that's hell bent on ruling the world."_

_ Alex laughed in an evil but playful manner. Mark simply rolled his eyes before returning to his samples. He swore his partner was crazy sometimes. _

_ "So how's Chris doing?" He shifted gears. _

_ "He's coming to see me this weekend. It's when I'm going to tell him the good news."_

_ "That you got a transfer to the Los Angeles facility?"_

_ "Precisely," she grinned widely. "I'll be closer to him."_

_ "So have you two set a date yet?"_

_ "No," Alex sighed wistfully as her face faltered slightly. "But with him getting deployed again it will have to wait."_

_ Mark summoned a sympathetic look for his friend then focused back on the task before him. Alex returned to analyzing her results knowing she was onto something. The RNA sequences of the T-virus were being denatured then severed by the Predator virus she had created herself. The protective lipid shield of the virus was no match for her ruthless weapon, rupturing like a pustule to which opened the doors for the awaiting victor. The cure was just within her grasp. She had already filed for the patent on Predator and it was a matter of time before leaving Umbrella and taking Predator with her. There was no way in Hell they were going to blindside her and take Predator in the process._

_ Albert Wesker watched the woman in the lab. He had arrived in New York upon learning of a development in a cure for the T-Virus. It was showing promising results, reversing the virus in rabbits and rats resuming all bodily functions to pre infection status. The woman behind this was named Alexandra Koch and she was a brilliant biochemist recruited from Kansas of all places. He had reviewed her file noting she was well versed in the molecular structures of bacteria and viruses and their interactions with the human body on the micro cellular level but more specifically how some possess the capability to alter the host's DNA and RNA and master the biological and chemical processes of each. It was that expertise he needed, craved even. Isaacs was a pompous ass whom was constantly at odds with Timothy Cain over one assumption or another. The arrogant fool had lost sight of the ultimate means but as of now he was still needed for other purposes. _

_ But this Alexandra Koch was an entirely different animal. Then he learned about her rather intimate connection to Chris Redfield. His interest had only intensified. His rage towards the latter had been compacted in the process._

_ "Chairman," Alexander Slater stood at the desk. Wesker didn't take his eyes off the screen as he addressed the younger man. _

_ "You bring information….."_

_ "About Alexandra Koch," Slater nodded. "She recently became engaged to Christopher Redfield."_

_ The Chairman's jaw tensed at the mention of Redfield. Alexander was familiar with the Spencer Mansion incident and how Redfield and Valentine had brought the initial experiments down. After the incident Wesker vowed to take Redfield down and now his enemy had offered him the perfect avenue which to carry out his plans. _

_ "I have ensured the transfer to the Los Angeles facility is finalized per your request."_

_ "Excellent," Wesker didn't take his eyes off Alex as she continued to key in her results. The thin smirk crept up his lips out of sight of Slater. The woman harbored a great strength within her, a fire that refused to be quelled. Her long lonely nights of pouring tirelessly over samples and data had not gone by unnoticed. "What of her work?"_

_ "The mainframe has secured replicas of her work and we have obtained samples of the Predator virus."_

_ Wesker knew if she succeeded in breaking the T-Virus it could mean a windfall for them. The cure would be produced then sold to the highest bidders. Right now the military had spoken the right language to Umbrella in the word of billions of dollars. And it was all thanks to the vibrant brunette on the screen. The sadistic grin curled up on the corners of his mouth with the growing thoughts of what he held in store for her. _

**New York Facility…..Present…..**

Amare shot upright from the bed, feeling the thick coating of perspiration matted against her skin and hair. Her head was figuratively splitting open starting between her eyes severing her vision forcing her to reply upon her other senses. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way? The nerves that nested beneath her skin suddenly came alive as the invisible flames lapped at the microscopic nerve endings penetrating the rest of her body with the sensation of a million knives slicing through the layers of muscle and skin. It felt as if a fever raged unchecked through her body only it was more like someone had taken a blow torch and continued to run it over her skin. Her screams of pain were caught in her throat as she fell from the bed and onto the stiff carpeting below.

She battled her body forcing it to move as she dragged her limp form across the scratchy fibers. Her skin burned along the bristly ends inflaming the tender surface. Amare reached the halfway point along her agonizing trek to help but the virus had another blow to deal her.

Her screams were silenced by the thick walls.

Her eyes burned bright like the deepest pits of Hell as the virus raged on. It started in her legs.

The convulsions ripped across her thighs, breaking then mending cells one by one. The minute blades carried on with their carving of her flesh, evolving her being once again. Amare couldn't breathe as her lungs where shut off from the plentiful bounty that surrounded her. Her arms followed next and shot out over her head. Joints snapped and twisted at irregular angles, positions that could easily disable a human. Bone was snapped like twigs in a summer storm, bending to the will of the foreign invaders. Tears were flowing from her eyes but Amare couldn't feel the stinging heat penetrating her flush cheeks. Amare was silently wishing for Death to swoop down and break her from this nightmare.

_Someone please….._

Her back arched off the ground then slammed against the unrelenting floor. Her arms and legs thrashed in a macabre dance, reminiscent of a puppet at the hands of a sadistic master. The hammering of her heart thundered in her ears, reaching its violent climax before everything went strangely silent.

Wesker paced around the lab with his eyes fixed on the stasis chamber. Amare had been discovered lifeless on the floor by Slater. When she had not responded to his calls the Brit had gone to their quarters where he discovered Amare unresponsive. Isaacs had her returned to stasis to stabilize her debilitated body as the barrage of tests continued without pause.

"Sir," Slater approached. Wesker was normally a man who was calm under pressure but this was testing his iron resolved.

"Isaacs is on his way up."

Wesker remained deathly silent but heard what his second in command had said.

"I will leave you," Alexander started to turn away but the sudden hand curling around his forearm prevented him from moving.

"What did he say?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

Isaacs was choosing a poor time to play these games with him. Wesker could feel his anger rising as he was feeling….helpless. This was the second time that emotion called vulnerability had crept up the center of his spine invading the dead recesses of his mind. But this time Amare wasn't there to slay the beast. It continued to snake its way deeper into his psyche unnerving the Chairman.

"Chairman," Isaacs eventually arrived. In his hand was a file folder. "Here are Amare's results."

He instantly snatched the manila offering from the man and started to scan through the pages between.

"This is another step in her evolution. She's transitioning even as we speak."

"I thought you said the virus was subdued by her body Isaacs."

The black shades relented to the molten rings burning at the man.

"It was her own body that started this Chairman. It's bonded even further than we could imagine. We're talking micro level evolution. This opens doors for us!"

"And what of Amare?" Wesker kept his voice dark in front of the good doctor.

"Amare's entire neurological system was put into hibernation. Perhaps this was a defense mechanism to prevent external damage until the metamorphosis is complete. This is new territory for us Chairman. Your body has not reached this stage even."

Wesker averted his eyes away from the nude figure suspended in the light blue fluid.

"And there's nothing to indicate how long this will last." It was an observation and not a question.

"No," Isaacs shook his head. "Right now the suspended animation is keeping her stable but for now I will continue the battery of tests and maintain tight security on the lab."

Wesker's jaw tensed as he didn't want to hear what Isaacs had to say. Slater remained behind as the Chairman stormed out. He knew this was going to hinder everything. The planning, logistics, and execution of everything rested on when one woman would awaken.

**TBC...And welcome aboard new readers who have alerted this story!**


	13. Contrivance

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

><p>It had been one week.<p>

One long dark week.

There had been no change in Amare's status.

Isaacs seemed to be only one who was indifferent to her current state. His concern was on the reservoir of antibodies her body continually produced despite being in suspended animation. Along with the Predator virus which she had so willingly created, the older scientist was poised to strike. The Board had set up a clean link so they could receive his progress without fear of Wesker intervening. The Chairman had continually blocked him, keeping him confined to the lab as long as Amare was encompassed within her steel blue prison. The idea of being treated like a common criminal only fueled Isaacs' desire to achieve his goal.

He was amazed at how her body assimilated the T-Virus while engineering the sweet cells of resistance alongside it. Oh what a travesty this was transpiring now instead of before the world delved into the 10th level of Hell. He could've been in a much better facility with control over his own staff and resources. The Board would've given it to him without hesitation! But instead that stupid son of a bitch Cain had to fuck it up!

Isaacs sighed for it was all in the past and future remained unwritten. His focus shifted to the screen as the vitals continued their rhythmic ebbing and receding. The blood samples he possessed were under tight security for Isaacs trusted no one. He was awaiting the results of the Predator virus's reaction to the T-Virus in Wesker's blood. If the virus reacted like Koch's notes indicated, then the T-Virus would be obsolete. Alexandra Koch had been onto something before she died and he was determined to unlock what was behind door number one and reap the rewards he was rightfully entitled to.

"Thank you so much," he whispered towards the chamber with a devious grin then replaced his vision back towards the desk.

The sudden thump jolted Isaacs from his seat. He knocked the seat to the ground as the monitors' alarms screeched and bells clang all around him. The blood gold eyes glared menacingly at Isaacs as the fists banged harder against the glass. The full red lips were twisted into a vicious sneer which unnerved the scientist. Spider webs materialized in the thick panes allowing for the pale blue ooze to snake through the minute spaces between the breaks. The floor quickly assumed an eerie glow as the fluid clashed with the blaring lighting. Her movements perceived to be in slow motion as the material was thick but that didn't hinder her supernatural like strength. Slater rushed in to catch the grand finale as Amare pummeled the weakened areas shattering the glass and liberating herself from her entombment. The tubing tore from her flesh but the needles stayed implanted within though not for long. The thick steel fangs were immediately expelled from her flesh landing on the floor with a thick coat of crimson on each. Her body collapsed with a loud smack as her legs and arms locked up upon contact with the cold sterile air.

"My god," the taller man rushed to the convulsing naked form on the floor. He twisted her around so she may purge her lungs of the oxygen rich solution. Wheezing danced with wet spongy coughs until every last drop was on the slick black tiles. Her fists curled and uncurled as the pain stabbed her nerves causing her cerebral functions to detach from her command.

Alexander draped his jacket over her shaken body, not caring if the pale fluid clung to the inner liner. He could get another. Thick globs of the life sustaining material clung to her skin and matted her hair making Amare resemble something out of an old B horror movie.

"What are you doing?" Isaacs demanded as Slater lifted her up into his arms and started out the door.

"Getting her out of here," he responded curtly as the doors swept shut behind him. The medical staff could look her over somewhere else. He started down the corridor in the direction of the quarters she shared with the Chairman.

_What the Hell is happening to me?_

_ I feel so….heavy….but yet I feel so….alive…_

_ I don't remember what happened….._

_ The last thing I remember was falling from bed and feeling like I was burning alive….._

_ Why did I think that? _

_ Where am I going? Wait….I know that scent….Ah yes, Alexander….._

_ Where's Wesker? _

Amare tried lifting her arms but they were like dead weights attached to her torso.

_Damn it! Move damn it!_

Lights swept over her eyes though they remained closed.

_I must've been drugged! Damn you Isaacs!_

Raged filled her mind and flooded her limbs at the thought of the arrogant prick. But her limbs continued to stay silent as Alexander carried her through the door and into the comforting environment of the dark cool quarters.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Amare was stretched out between the sheets. Her eyes were slowly fluttering open as her other four senses rematerialized. The pain had long since been expelled from her body, leaving behind a well rested and healed form. She didn't feel like she was on fire as her arm swept the blankets aside with one snap of the wrist then dangled her legs over the edge. Her vision was sharper, her personal high definition. Through the piercing darkness she made out the elegant desk with small banker's lamp then tilted her head sideways to see the matching dresser which held what little clothing she possessed. She let out a quiet laugh as the abyss melted away as though it didn't exist within her perception.<p>

Her hearing had been fine tuned like something reached within her inner ears and not only replaced years of damage but sharpened the minute hairs that carried each and every sound wave around her. The surface was crystal clear against her ears as she listened to the guards and marksmen keep their running count of biohazards destroyed. They laughed and joked about how the winner bought everyone a round after shift.

_I can hear them transferring samples from the lab below me. Every tender drop that's forced I can hear meeting its demise at the top of the tube. _

It was strange almost surreal for her. What had happened to her?

_Her body violently jerked as the fiery rings of blood and gold stared back at her through the looking glass….._

Her mind was but too kind to reveal the lapse in time.

_The midnight halo floated around her as her eyes started to assume her new surroundings._

Amare closed her eyes and awaited the visions to rush in.

_Where was she? Why were there tubes of different shapes and sizes embedded in her flesh like tentacles? _

_ How come she couldn't breathe? What the Hell was going on?_

_ Confusion….._

_ Uncertainty….._

_ Fear…_

_ Rage…_

The emotions pulsed through her veins that she remembered. Even now the residues of those sensations lingered upon her lips and skin.

_"Have there been any changes?"_

_ That voice! She knew it…_

_ "No, Chairman, I'm afraid not…."_

_ The smooth voice masked a cold rage while the other was higher pitched and pushing towards trepidation…_

_ Wait….her mind screamed…..Please…..Don't leave me….._

_ The one with the silken tone seemed to stop and stare up towards her but just as the figure's stare leveled with her the heaviness had reclaimed her once again. …._

_ "Keep me posted! I don't care how small it is I want to be informed!"_

_ "Yes Chairman….."_

_ Wesker stayed planted for several moments while running his fingers along the thick glass. The long fingers outlined the protruding collarbone then lifted up along the sides of her neck before tenderly caressing the striking features. _

_ She wanted to scream but something intruded on her mouth keeping her from doing so. Amare could only feel the dark imposing form pull away from her leaving her alone with the arrogant prick of a scientist…._

Amare ran her fingers through her hair as attempted to make sense of what she had seen.

"You were in stasis for a week," Wesker appeared in the doorway.

"Wh-What happened to me? I can hear better and see better…."

"Your body and the virus assimilated even more triggering another step in your evolution."

His voice was flat and carried the warmth of a dead corpse.

"The pain of your transformation was so intense your body shut down until the coupling was complete."

"How did I wind up here?" Amare's eyes glowed bright red making Wesker smile through the dark.

"Alexander brought you here."

"Remind me to thank him," she muttered.

"Do you understand what this means?" Wesker crossed the room then eased down on the bed beside her. The presence of the Chairman relaxed Amare and quickly she leaned against him clinging to him around the waist.

"I'm a freak of Nature?" She joked lightly.

"No," Wesker dryly answered ignoring her remark. "It means greater things for you."

She shivered in the dark as the brushing of his lips grazed her jaw and neck. Wesker inhaled her scent in the same manner a lion sniffed out its prey. Her blood had changed as every cell held the virus within it.

"Enlighten me," Amare knew this was going to be a rather interesting answer.

"You're even stronger than before. You're reflexes are superior even against the finest trained human. You can see in the dark as you do day."

"I understand," she sighed.

"Do you Amare?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It means no one will stand a chance now….."

"Exactly…." His words came out resembling the hissing of a snake.

"You said there were others who wanted to hurt me. How do I get to them first?"

Her head pushed against his shoulder and took in his scent. It was even better than before! Her skin tingled as the potent blend of musk penetrated her pores and into her blood stream. The torrents of blue and crimson were saturated with his essence, igniting the spark between her legs. His skin was rough like fine gravel but it only contributed to the growing desire. Wesker caught the ribbons of arousal as she pivoted around and onto his lap and pressed her forehead against his. Her skin was masked in his essence now and it was...alluring!

"How do you want it?" Her voice rumbled with power and dominance. Wesker fought to keep his stoic expression even as her hips ground into his. His pants started to tighten as the air was infused with the addition of his arousal. The air was charging with sexual tension as their eyes burned like mirror images of the other. Lust was rapidly spilling between them as Wesker grappled the sides of her head and smashed his mouth to hers. His tongue pried her lips open and greedily claimed the heated cavern that awaited him. Amare groaned at the harshness of his mouth on hers and bit on his lower lip. The taste of iron dropped into a perfect circle against the tip of her tongue sending deep shivers down her spine.

Wesker felt his back landing against the bed as Amare pounced then pinned his arms above his head. Her hand easily secured his wrists as the other unfastened the button and zipper of the sharply pressed slacks. The faint rush of cold air was brief as her fingers curled around the pulsing member and started to steadily stroke him.

Amare bent down until her lips were against the outer shell of his ear. The tip traced the flawless flesh before allowing the light nips against the bottom lobe.

"Now tell me how you want it?"

The soft grunts were her answer.

"You're stalling Albert," she created an invisible trail up his neck. "You want it rough? You want me fucking you?"

"You," he snarled in unbridled need.

"What about me?" She licked his lips them smothered them in a searing kiss.

"Hands…." He gasped as her thumb massaged the weeping head. His lips twitched upward as his stone face started to fracture. "Knees…."

"Of course," she mirrored his words.

**Hmmm...The Muse wants to write the smut...Should he be allowed to? And I am outlining the follow up for this...Here's a hint:**

*****

*****

*****

******

*****

*****

**Amare gets surface time as she tracks down the Anti-Umbrella resistance group...But what happens when a familiar face is among them? Who is this person? **


	14. Supremacy

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**Okay….The Muse got his wish…..Though I gotta warn everyone he got a little carried away and slipped on the other side of kinky/dirty ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hands…" Wesker growled beneath Amare. "Knees…."<p>

"Of course," she mimicked his words. "You always did need to maintain control…."

Wesker grappled Amare by the hips sending them both tumbling towards the floor. She landed on her back with his solid frame crushing hers into the carpet. His hand bound her wrists together as the other slithered up the side of her calf and thigh. Her heart raced as the cool confident hand dipped beneath the elastic waistband of her shorts and lightly teased the smooth clean skin.

"Always," his upper lip snarled against her mouth before crushing it into his. His tongue pried her lips open but found she easily let him in, yielding the power over her body to him. She growled into his mouth as the solitary digit pressed against the tender mound drawing out a pleasurable pain from her. His finger forced down harder which only intensified the deep sensations fanning out from her lower body. Her hips bucked in short frantic thrusts as a second finger slipped between the silken lips into the solid tight heat. Wesker took his time slowly withdrawing then snapping his wrist sending the slick fingers back into the welcoming flesh, curling downward against the crushed velvet.

Dominance…..

Her sex and arousal coated his fingers, knuckles, and top of his hand as she arched her back and fucked herself on the thick but pleasurable digits. Her control was slipping from her grasp and towards his dark embrace but Amare was willing to surrender her will over to him. His hands and mouth wielded bottomless pleasure and ecstasy making her a slave to him. Through the stifling darkness of the room, his eyes flickered with honey crimson while her half lidded ones mirrored his with sharp blood and gold. She felt the pressure deep inside as a second finger joined the first. The calloused pads of his finger tips slowly massaged the the sweet zone of flesh and nerve. Amare bit down so hard upon her bottom lip hints of iron speckled her tongue. But the brush of skin against and around the tight ring made her gasp stifle the cry aching to be freed.

She felt his lips and teeth nibbling against the side of her neck, pulling her thoughts away from the gentle pressure that slowly intruded. Her teeth gritted loudly against one another as the tear was pressed from her eye. But Wesker wasn't finished with her yet.

Amare felt the pain subside as subtle pleasure settled in. Her muscles relaxed against this new intrusion as the continuous stimulation from both sides drew her closer to climax. The need intensified with the carefully placed strokes of his fingers, flooding her veins with oxygen rich blood. Her pulse was racing as beads of cold sweat trickled down her naked skin. Watching her writhing beneath him sent blood rushing through Wesker's body, swelling his cock to the brink of pain. The quiet whimpers and needy thrusts were music to his sharp ears. With a final jerk of his fingers, the screams erupted from slightly parted lips, reminiscent of raging summer storm.

Surrender….

Wesker snapped his wrist harder against her, drawing out the mind blowing orgasm that ravaged the one below. The air thickened with the scent of her sweet honey, infusing into Wesker's veins, feeding the beast. Every muscle between her legs tightened around him, refusing to release him as convulsion after beautiful convulsion racked her slender form. Her inner thighs contracted to the brink of tearing tendon and muscle alike as the globes of her ass responded in kind. Her dark tresses flailed around her face and neck, giving her a wild feral aura as the amber crimson burned like the fires that raged in the deepest corners of Hell.

Power…..

He held that over her.

Amare was panting unable to control her breaths as she stay sprawled on the floor. Her legs were spread wide as the thick elixir dripped from the tender flesh. Her eyes drifted up, watching the layers of crisp pressed wool melted from his powerful frame. The ribbons of arousal and sex pulled her up and to her knees with the red eyed demon watching from above. Her lips wrapped around the weeping head, lapping at the pearly beads. The salty hints were sweet like wine against her tongue. Her mouth went further inward, taking more of the thick member between her lips. Her throat and lips hummed, reverberating against the velvety softness. The guttural growl didn't slip by her heightened hearing. A smile broke the plane of her mouth and the humming deepened and lengthened. Her fingers manipulated the base of his cock, stroking up to her lips then back towards the light net of curls.

Wesker took in a sharp breath of air, feeling his self control cracking against the simple but intentional touches of her. The light raking of nails along the perineum lit the invisible spark smoldering inside. His hips thrusted forward pushing himself deeper into the hot wet cavern of her mouth and throat. Amare was relaxed and swallowed him whole without hesitation. Her whole mouth vibrated rattling the delicate skin and veins.

"No," his hand fisted her hair and yanked her away. He was going to be the one in control.

"Hand and knees," Amare felt the large hands flinging her up then down onto her hands and knees. Amare had to be reminded of who dominated who.

The tip of his cock rested at the slightly loose ring causing her to tense up. His hands raced down the rippling waves of her back and neck, sensing she was slowly opening up. Again the pressure increased against her as the large head pushed through. Her breathing was shallow as she bordered on panting, resisting the burning sensation crawling up her spine. The intrusiveness only gathered as his hips pushed on, burying himself further into the virgin flesh. Amare wanted to cry but the intolerable agony was fading away as she felt his hand reaching between them and along her erogenous zones. He grinned victoriously at the lightening resistance and pushed in to the hilt with one sharp thrust.

Her body was already repairing the damaged tissue and flesh as he slammed his hips with deep commanding thrusts. He would the first and only one to have her this way. To know the vise grip that continuously milked his cock with such delicious friction it was calling out the need for release.

Amare reached back, wanting to increase his pleasure only to be rewarded with a short smack on her hand. She yelped at the rejection but it was short lived as the second torrent overpowered her. Her screams were louder and higher this time as the grinding of his cock and manipulations of his fingers flung Amare's mind and body into deeper recesses of pleasure. Her vision blocked with jolts of light that filled her mind with rings of white and gold. She let go of her will and succumbed to him. Her body clenched around him, walking Wesker along the line of pleasure and release. His body couldn't hold on any longer as the growing tension exploded with the power of a bomb between his legs. His free hand clawed into her hip holding her down as he flooded her body with thick hot ropes.

Their bodies collapsed in a tangled sweaty heap. She felt him pull out leaving a trail of faint pink pearls along her leg. Amare couldn't feel anything below the waist but knew the virus was already mending the torn and severed cells. Her body and mind were hazy but sated as she basked in the afterglow. She wasn't the only one to be fulfilled.

The light scraping of his teeth dragged down the back and nape of her neck before running back over with wet cool lips. Fingers ghosted over her collarbone then lazily danced up and along her jaw and lips.

"Now tell me how you feel…." The cool seductive voice whispered in her ear.

"Well fucked," she muttered. "Now you tell me how you feel."

"Powerful," was his response. Amare snorted lightly as the solid arms lifted under her knees and across the center of her back then whisked her towards the waiting shower.

* * *

><p>"We want a status report on Project Phoenix."<p>

The Canadian head of Umbrella pounded his fist on his desk. Isaacs sat calmly in his chair as the other Board members awaited his response.

"The virus has assimilated even further than we expected."

"Meaning…." The German Board member quipped nervously. Isaacs waved off her fear and reservation.

"Meaning Ladies and Gentlemen that soon she will be ready to make the first strike against them; have you not seen the footage of her latest training?"

"Humans with guns glued to their hands is not progress," the Australian man snapped. "Using prisoners who have no physical or mental talents on par with Project Phoenix is nothing more than glorified slaughter."

"That demonstration was to illustrate the depths of her agility and strength. Her telekinesis has only enhanced since the latest evolution. Allow me to show you."

Isaacs called up the screen and pressed the button. The Board members watched with deep intent as Amare summoned up a wall of white and thrusted it at the guards across the room. Their limbs and weapons were ripped apart like a leg ripped from a Thanksgiving turkey. Another clip revealed Amare calling upon several swords then hurling them at the infected. The sharp blades sliced through the rotted skulls and brains of the infected, soaking the concrete with their infectious fluids.

"So you can see progress has been made."

"When can she be delivered?" The Canadian was clearly getting agitated. "Chairman Wesker has not been forthcoming with us."

_Imagine that….._

"We are wishing to provide you, the Board, with a demonstration of her true power. Inmates and guards are simple to eliminate yes but what if she went after something more enticing?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Board Member Roberts, I am saying we send Project Phoenix after Project Alice."

There was a murmur among the Board before Roberts spoke for the group.

"What is it you are asking?"

"I want my own lab, my own staff once again, and I want Project Phoenix to further study the T-Virus. I would also request to study Predator as it may be the key to a cure and pacifying the infected to a more tolerable level."

"So we shall allow it. The Board is moving to declare a veto over Chairman Wesker and grant you, Sam Isaacs, your demands. There is a facility in Berlin to which you may be allowed to carry out your research. But we need to see the demonstration first."

"Of course," Isaacs grinned like a child.

"We will be in contact," Roberts killed the line.

**Now we know what Isaacs is up to...And the muse will focus on the plot now :) **


	15. Passion

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

><p>The satellites tracked across the scorched sphere once called Earth. The wastelands of the United States Southwest were increasing as water continued to vanish from various stretches of land. Alexander winced as he thought of home. London had once been a thriving metropolis which had its roots in Roman origins. It had evolved into a melting pot of races, faces, and cultures but now it was a melting pot of death. The infected ruled the streets of White Chapel and the river front where he had once strolled in his youth.<p>

But just as quickly the haunting visions were suppressed as he returned to the screens before him. His assignment was to find a target suitable for Amare to be unleashed upon; preferably one that held S.T.A.R.S. members or B.S.A.A. affiliates. But that would be searching for a needle in the proverbial haystack as they used to say as many of the men and women had either been exterminated by Umbrella or went underground to safety. But Wesker's second in command wasn't one to relinquish to defeat so easily and punched in a few keys, honing in on the hollow shell of what had been Saint Louis.

The screen closed in on the area around downtown then shifted off to the east a few miles. The thermal readings were greater in one location, a town called Collinsville. Alexander picked up the phone and waited for an answer.

"Chairman, I have acquired a target."

* * *

><p>Amare stood in the center of the training room surrounded by various equipment that resembled a cross between a gymnastics circuit and a jungle gym. She had completed the circuit five times, alternating her movements and route each time. The 40 pound sack that rested against her back had been nothing to her impressive strength and stamina. Salinas had timed her with each one improving after the other. He still had yet to understand why the Chairman had not sent her out. Salinas could see the hungry look in her eyes, like a caged tiger that was ready to strike.<p>

"Okay Salinas, I've done this thing every which way I can, with and without the pack, with and without the infected clamoring for me, and still he won't let me out!"

In a huff of frustration she hurled the pack across the room, watching it slam against the smooth white surface. It was then she knew her fit of anger had not been between her and Salinas. Wesker smirked as her shoulders slumped rippling the identical waves of muscle. Her face scrunched tightly as the looming punishment hovered near.

"Amare," Wesker was behind her. "A word with you alone."

She turned and anticipated the consequences from Wesker but he was silent until they reached their quarters.

"It is time," he simply stated. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the desk. "Tomorrow you will go."

"Go where?"

"Collinsville, Illinois," his hands were now clasped behind his back. "There is a contingent gathering outside of Saint Louis. Alexander reported they were building an arsenal and this is the perfect opportunity to demonstrate your powers."

"But that's in the middle of the country….." Amare protested. "Isn't there something closer?"

"Our enemies care not about such trivial things," he curled his hand around the back of her neck. "We cannot afford an attack. I thought you would be pleased to be free of your underground home?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she felt ashamed for being so aloof about this. Amare had grown accustomed to being around him, smelling him, and tasting him every day. This would be her first time without the Chairman within her realm. Why was she so unsettled by this idea?

"The mission will not be for long I can promise. You will easily overpower them."

"How will you know to come get me?"

"I will be watching," he circled around coming face to face with Amare. Her matching eyes flickered in uncertainty with specks of red darting the golden yellow rings. The gloved hand tilted her chin up so he could gaze deep into those beautiful draconian hues. How he wished to be there as she unleashed the raw fury of her abilities…..

_Remember what I said….We are two halves of the same entity….._

She briefly smiled at his reminder.

"But I have something to give you," he released his hold and turned towards the desk. A black box had been resting in the center. Albert Wesker was not a man who practiced primitive rituals but this occasion seemed appropriate for such a gesture. His hands stretched out expectantly as they presented to Amare who slowly brought up her hands and received the offering with slight hesitation. Her fingers traced the sharp edges of the box then circumvented the sides, taking note of the flawless material that stretched over the top. She flipped the lid off with ease showing off the items within.

A tiny smirk cracked the corners of his lips as Amare sat on the bed and pulled out two Beretta 92 F custom made Samurai Edge firearms. She plucked one from its resting place and ran her fingers excitedly over the gun. It had a silver trigger and blued finish slide with a medium-weight slide and adjusted trigger pull. On either side of the grips was a golden phoenix emerging from the fire.

"I-I don't know what to say…..Thank you…"

They were perfect! The weight balanced evenly in her hands as she twirled them in her grip then saddled them carefully in the holsters that were outstretched in the Chairman's hands. Those beauties were much more like it! Sure she loved the Desert Eagles but those were a bit awkward for her smaller grip.

"What's the occasion? I get the impression you're not a family gathering kind of man. You know the one that brings gifts for everyone and shares horrible stories of growing up with you other siblings."

"You're the perfect warrior, Amare," Wesker cradled her face within his hold. Unlike the other times his grip had been possessive and fierce, the pressure upon her face was tender, attentive even. Her hands lifted up and slowly covered his leaving them there as though she was never going to know the cool smooth sensation along her warm soft skin again. For a fleeting moment he felt human again.

"Then why do I feel….afraid?" She lowered her eyes so not to allow the shame to reach his eyes.

"Don't be," he whispered. "Fear is a weakness only humans possess."

Amare shook her head withdrawing from his embrace then turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's easy for you to say that," she said with disgust. "You stand there all stoic like nothing can get under your skin. You don't get it!"

Wesker frowned at her stinging words. He didn't feel hurt! Yet she was accomplishing that very thing with him. His lip curled up into a snarl as she leapt to her feet with eyes searing with the familiar demonic glow.

"I know nothing of my past and when I try to remember something slams me like a wall of bricks! You seem to know my name when somehow it doesn't feel right! I've been here for months now training and fighting, impressing Salinas, Jill, and Alexander but….."

Amare pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting back the rising anger. "Yet why do I feel like you aren't pleased? Why does that make me angry? Angry at myself? What am I doing wrong?"

Wesker sat in silence as she stood before him with eyes glistening with impending tears. His jaw tensed at her distress yet he didn't move from the spot.

"Fine, don't answer me!" She shouted so hard and loud the blood rushed to the surface of her skin, burning her cheeks in a bright flush. Her chest heaved as she spun around sprinting for the door. Amare rushed down the hall with tears streaming unrestrained down her face. She needed to get out! To get away from him!

"Amare," Alexander spotted the dark haired woman as she rushed by in a blur of blue and midnight. It didn't slow as the hazy outline darted further down the hall.

* * *

><p>The guards were waiting for her, ready to stop her from leaving the compound. The Chairman had made his orders clear: Subdue Project Phoenix but don't hurt her. He would arrive to retrieve her.<p>

The monotonous line of black assumed the position of a Roman legion. Their tall shields created a solid wall to deflect whatever the woman may have planned. Several had guns that were loaded with tranquilizers ready to halt the rampaging tyrant. The elevator was ascending to the surface gate. The guards took aim as the numbers counted down from 2 two 1. The doors released a rush of air as the doors pulled apart.

The elevator was empty.

Amare slipped from the shadows, watching the stupid humans stare the vacant chamber. Their stench was ready to choke her as she drew closer on silent tread.

_Neanderthals….._

The word seemed appropriate as their fighting skills were similar to the extinct species.

The first bullet ripped through a guard's spinal cord. The second pierced the helmet of another, shattering the skull and shredding the wrinkled grey matter concealed within. Amare had the Berettas replaced and swords running through two more before the first guard could open fire. Her eyes were that of a raging fire, burning without restriction or boundaries. The cold evil grin made a few shudder as they felt the Devil had arrived to hurl them all to Hell. The blades carried a sadistic song as flesh, bone, organ, and muscle alike fell victim to her fury. The cries of the dying were cut shot with a crushing stomp to the jaw or impaling fist to the chest. The crushing and crunching of bone and marrow only fueled the bloodlust screaming to be quenched. Liquid crimson velvet coated her hand and flowed from her clenched fist as the others regrouped away from the fallen. A head rolled by her feet to which her foot kicked it the way a child would kick a soccer ball. A few opened fire out of primitive fear but their aim proved lousy as their target leapt up and backwards avoiding the bullets with ease.

"Play time's over boys," she stood at the other end surrounded by the broken mutilated bodies. Her pupils dilated turning her eyes an even deeper level of hellish delight. The grin twisted higher on her mouth as the growing orb materialized at her waist. The guards were frozen in place as the glowing ball morphed into a terrifying ball of orange and yellow. Ribbons of fire danced and twirled as it raced towards the remaining group. Amare lifted a hand, plastering their boots to the ground. Men screamed and clawed furiously at their legs but it was futile.

Flesh melted with cotton and metal as the shrill inhuman cries crackled in the garage. Amare inhaled the putrid stench of Death as she stalked towards the burning pile ahead. Bone peeked between shreds of wool and cotton in random grotesque patterns. Hair singed from the skulls and arms while the muscle tendon and internal organs cooked like meat on a grill. She paused to gaze up at the camera, suspecting he was watching her.

Continuing towards the surface gate, Amare admired her handiwork. The rush of adrenaline and power fused in her blood killing the earlier emotions. She spotted the keypad but the code was a breeze. Her fingers slid with fluid movements as the 10 digit number was accepted.

"You can't do that," The White Queen appeared behind her.

"I'm not listening," she ignored the AI and started to step through the door. Just as her foot crossed the threshold the gloved hand clenched around the nape of her neck jerking her back inside and into Wesker's hold. Amare growled and flung the larger man to the ground. She cracked her neck as he regained his footing and lunged for her. Amare tackled him around the waist, hurling her elbow into the center of his spine. Wesker felt the air rushing hard from his lungs seconds before the air around him shifted. The Chairman crashed against the wall, cracking the pillar against the force of his body.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"No," Wesker muttered. "Never…."

Amare sprinted in a haze of black and blue but Wesker was waiting for her attack. His massive arms caught the slender waist before pinning the rest of her body against him. Before she could retaliate, the prick of the needle stung her neck. She cried out, feeling her world turn dark and heavy.

Wesker gathered the unconscious one in his arms and calmly retreated to his quarters.

_No matter how much you fight me Amare, you will always belong to me….._

**A little angst, a little fighting, a little bloodshed...:)**


	16. Retribution

_**A/N: **_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

**Trivia: The Samurai Edge style Beretta guns Amare received from Wesker are a nod to the ones Chris uses in the games**

**Warning: Angry sex, dominant Amare, and a little kink ahead!**

"I think I got it working," Luther closed the back of the old CB radio. He flipped the switch and the group let out several claps and cheers of celebration. Finally they could contact others out there.

"Ladies first," Luther passed the microphone over to Alice who took a deep breath and pushed down on the button.

"My name is Alice," she started off in a partially unsteady voice. "If there is anyone out there who can hear this please let me know. We want to help. We are broadcasting over the Emergency Radio Frequency."

She released the button and placed the hand held part down on the table. "We should take turns."

"Agreed," Claire nodded. "I can take the first watch."

"Where's Chris?" Alice noticed the older Redfield was missing.

"Last time I saw him he was securing the perimeter," Luther hitched a thumb at the door.

Chris continued tightening wire and steel then checking and double checking before moving on. He needed to be alone, away from everyone else. After the brutal reminder that Alex was dead, Chris had to get out, to distract his mind from her and everything he lost. But she continued to haunt him even now as his fingers twisted the pliers around the stakes of steel. His soul had died that day in Los Angeles, burning alongside her in the flames of Umbrella's sterile cold prison.

_Alex sat on the couch, unsure of how to tell him. They had been together for over a year now but even now it still felt…strange. Claire had gone out for the night leaving her alone with Chris. She knew the younger Redfield had done that on purpose but silently was thankful for the opportunity presented before her. _

His hands turned bright red as the strand of metal protested against his movement. But Chris plowed forward twisting until the very tip was subdued. He was panting he soon realized then looked down at the identical imprints of the pliers on his palms. Heartbreak and pain…..They were his inseparable companions.

_Chris sat down beside her seeing the distressed expression on her face. She had been quiet since showing up and perching on the couch like a bird ready to take flight. _

_ "Alex," he carefully gathered her hands in his. "Alex what's wrong."_

_ "I-I don't know how to say this," she choked. Chris started to panic. Was she breaking up with him? _

_ "Say what? Please tell me Alex…."_

_ "I'm scared if I tell you you're going to freak out."_

_ "No," he shook his head feeling slightly relieved. "Whatever you say can't scare or hurt me."_

The pain rushed through his hand as it perforated through the metal nail.

"Damn it," he growled. At least he had his tetanus shot as part of being in S.T.A.R.S. and in the military.

_Alex took a deep breath and turned to face him. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and forced her head up to greet his panic filled eyes. _

_ "I'm in love with you Chris."_

Chris threw the pliers down in anger and gripped the injured hand. His mind refused to break with his past. Not a day had passed since the explosion he didn't think about her or something that reminded him of her. God why did this happen? Wait, he knew why: Albert Wesker. The son of a bitch made it out of the mansion that night then vanished before he could be caught.

"I don't care what the others think," he pressed the tears through his eyes. "Alex is out there."

"Chris," Alice hollered. Chris pressed his fingers to the stab wound as the former Umbrella employee trotted up. "We've got a signal."

"What?" His eyes lit up.

"There's a town in Illinois called Collinsville that has survivors. We're working on meeting up with them."

Chris snapped up the pliers and hurried to follow Alice towards the house. The kindle of hope ignited despite the chances of Alex being in the group.

* * *

><p>Amare cleaned the Berettas before replacing them in her holsters. The drug continued to race through her veins though the effects had subsided enough for her to regain her free will. She refused to speak to the Chairman, displaying her unbridled wrath by hurling the larger man across the room once she had awakened from her drug induced slumber. She had hurled a blast wave at him but Wesker had avoided the attack though two guards were not as fortunate. Her rage only grew as she ripped the light above her bed and smashed the side of his head with bulbs still burning white hot. All the while his body had simply mended the damage as the arrogant smirk cracked his lips.<p>

"Bastard," she didn't attempt to hide her anger with Wesker.

"I'm flattered," he was standing right behind her.

"Why am I not surprised," her back stayed turned towards him as she continued her subtle revolt. "Only you would think of that as a compliment."

"Anger…..Such a powerful weapon."

Amare slammed her open palms on the large conference table knowing the blonde was succeeding in getting under her skin. Why did she allow it? All it did was cause her to do something like send a wall of energy or turn objects into projectiles with her mind.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," she reached for the Katana swords and tenderly traced the stone along the delicate edge. Amare wasn't about to take the bait Albert Wesker was dangling before her.

"And why do you say that?" He was now standing with his body pressed behind hers. His arms ran up and down her upper arms but Amare jerked free, halting her task which only upset her more.

"I have five hours before I leave and I'm not ready."

Her tone was cold and clung to the air like ice. Wesker was unaffected by her chilled reception.

"You are ready," he countered with the low purr in his voice. The one he knew would capture Amare's attention.

"I still need to sharpen my swords," she picked the blade back up and started where she had left off ignoring his advance. "I don't like human entrails on my weapons. It only dulls them. Besides, what do you want?"

Wesker observed her as she traced her thumb over the edge, watching the paper thin layers of skin part against the silver surface. The second she retracted the sword the feathery traces fell back into place. Amare nodded to herself then replaced it within the leathery protection. Her hand curled around the second and pulled it towards her only to have Wesker's hand clamp around her wrist.

"I told you I'm not ready," she snapped her head up to show the raging embers of liquid crimson.

"You have five hours," he could smell her anger blending with the deep scent that was her.

"Let me go," she quietly demanded. "I will not ask a second time."

Her face deepened into a dark ominous glare. The powerful rings of fire narrowed to thin slits of molten fury. Wesker responded to her threat by tilting his head with a confident smirk to match. She knew he was silently challenging her, goading her to make good on her peril.

_Do it Amare….._

_ Show me what you can do…_

_ Give in…_

His words taunted her but Amare continued to remain defiant. Not even when his hand reached down between her legs and started to forcefully manipulate her through the skin tight azure battle suit.

"Stop it," her voice rumbled in her throat. Wesker simply grinned wider to her challenge.

"I don't think you want me to," his lips brushed against her neck, coming to rest over the sweet life giving pulse. "In fact, I think you want to continue…."

His grip around her wrist deepened as his other hand slid up the front and tugged the zipper down until she was fully exposed. Amare cursed her body for eagerly responding to the hard pressure against her throbbing flesh. She knew Wesker could feel and smell her response but she wasn't about to give him what he wanted. The determined digits pushed the material aside coveting the heated flesh concealed behind it. Amare's snarl showed tiny signs of cracking as Wesker pushed further, sliding his middle finger into the sticky hot core.

"Stop…." She choked her next threat out. Her inner thighs quivered as the thick digit pushed against the hidden jewel of flesh. Her hand fiercely clutched the edge of the table as her hips subconsciously bucked against his hand.

_Damn you Wesker….._

Wesker closed the space between them and started biting at her neck. The sharp pinching along her neck turned her stone front into a wall of sand. She fell into his hands, despite a part of her that continued to hold out. The slender body went limp in his black clad arms.

"I admire your defiance Amare but in the end you will always come to me."

The wonderful thickness became a heated emptiness causing Amare to whimper in protest. Her eyes reflected the need caged within calling out to Wesker like a moth to the flame. His hands fisted the tops of her suit then ripped it down the center. Her naked breasts tore free of their restraints bouncing a little against her chest. The rigid nipples peaked atop the flawless mounds to which his mouth hungrily sought out. Amare hissed at the greedy biting as it alternated with attentive suckling and lapping. She felt his hands continue liberating her flesh as cool air swept around her newly freed skin.

Wesker flung her on the table, working away the last bits of spandex and cotton from her form. He didn't remove the jacket or shirt and hastily tore the zipper wide open. Amare felt the hot hands dragging her towards the edge of the desk until her hips were off the smooth marble surface and legs wide apart showing his blood red rings what he hungered for.

Her back arched off the cold slab as he ruthlessly slammed into her, filling her body with the powerful thickness. Amare growled with lust and anger as he fucked her harder into the table. Her hand shot up ripping the glasses away.

"I want to see you," she propelled her upper torso up and into his. Her mouth tore into his, tongue lashing against his in a battle for control. The growl reverberated from her chest through her throat before vibrating against the walls of their mouths. The war raged on as their bodies stumbled against the closest wall. His nails pierced her skin, creating 10 flawless half moons against the underside of her ass, anchoring her between the wall and him.

Amare shot her hand out fisting a handful of golden silk between her nimble fingers. She wanted to hear the pain in his voice, make him hurt as he had hurt her. Wesker felt the pressure become tighter bordering on stinging as she clawed deeper into his scalp. He pulled away from her mouth wincing at the ripping sensation across his skin. His head snapped back giving her the chance to serve a little more agony. Her heels buried into his hips then with a short powerful burst hurled him across the room. She watched as he slammed against the solid wall then landed slumped against the floor. Her lips curled up in an amused smile as his rigid member twitched.

Her body lunged at the stunned man pouncing on top of his half naked body. Before Wesker could retaliate, Amare had him pinned to the carpet with their hands intertwined as human lovers would. His eyes burned into hers but she only grinned at his misfortune.

"My turn," she whispered wickedly in his ear. Her tongue darted out running along the outer shell of his ear. Wesker struggled underneath her but Amare's strength was superior to his.

"I love it when you put up a fight," her mouth sucked on his pulse. Her lips pulled the skin further between them until a purplish mark appeared on his flesh. Her hands let go of his but her lightning reflexes had placed a hand wrapped around his throat. It wasn't rough or brutal but rather a show of dominance over the other. There wasn't any effort exerted from her body; not even the slightly ripple materialized in the tight woven fibers of muscle.

"You're mine."

_Don't even think about it….._

Her mouth crushed his once again as she fucked him hard against the rough strands that bit into his skin. Her hand slowly withdrew from his throat slipping around towards the back where the tender patch of skin sat open for the taking. Wesker was thrashing his hips into hers as the light raking of nails teased him. Her finger pressed further seeking the tight ring of muscle.

The uncharacteristic gasp rushed from his mouth as the tiny digit slid past the first ring.

"Take it," her face darkened into rage filled sneer. But the rage was masking the pleasure she was gathering from watching him thrash beneath her. A second followed, joining the other in wondrous exploration of hot silken flesh. Wesker was losing control, something he never allowed to happen! But the skilled curling and massaging…

It was euphoric torture…..

He started lifting up but her hand instantly hurled him into the carpet.

"You don't move," she snapped. "You're mine!"

Her fingers thrusted deeper, hitting his prostate with sharp short jabs. Wesker swallowed hard as his vision blurred and brightened with every stab and bump. Amare continued riding him hard, feeling her body's tension building like a slow burning fire. His short shallow panting drew the wicked grin as she flung her head back and cried through the mind blowing orgasm that ravaged her body. The hard convulsions tore through her body, purging the gathered tension. Wesker felt the velvet sweetness constrict around him, urging him on towards the end. Her sharp ears heard the soft gasps and groans coming from below as Wesker was hurled into his own orgasmic high. Amare pinned their bodies tight as they rode their climaxes together. Her fingers taunted him one final time before withdrawing and leaving a strange emptiness behind.

Their hearts pounded furiously as both fought to breathe. Sweat was racing over Amare's back and chest while the slick sheen of her release coated the tops of his thighs. Their senses were intoxicated with sex and release, briefly confusing them both. Amare blinked then shook her head, focusing on the softer set of blood rubies below. His immaculately slicked blonde locks had been thrown into chaos with a few splayed over his face. The normally stoic expression had been erased, replaced with a flush sated look.

"Now I feel better," she gave a cheeky smile before collapsing on top of him.

**Okay I am going to put up a poll asking who will be the familiar face Amare/Alex sees in the upcoming sequel...Don't forget to vote!**


	17. Cascade

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**A few more familiar faces from the films pop up :)**

* * *

><p>"Is everything in order?"<p>

Wesker stood in front of the chopper. His unreadable face was fixed on Carlos Olivera who would transport Amare towards Collinsville.

"Yes Chairman," the cool accent responded. "Amare will drop down outside of the base as instructed."

"Excellent," his hands clasped behind his back.

"We will rendezvous with her once you issue the word at the old Cahokia ruins. The elevated structure will allow us to watch for biohazards and other survivors."

Wesker knew bringing back Olivera would be a good idea. But of course by adjusting his memory to forget the incident at Raccoon City and how he was abandoned by the very company he swore to serve, Olivera only remembered he was a part of Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasure Force. His partner, Nicholai Genovaef would accompany him on this special mission.

* * *

><p>Amare paced angrily around the room choosing to ignore Wesker's presence. Her hands were resting in one another while collapsed behind her back. Her body now clad in solid black. The Berettas were nested along her hips while the blades were secured behind her back.<p>

"They're waiting."

"Let them wait a little longer." She knew he was smirking in his minute success of engaging her.

"You are still angry with me."

"Anger is such a weak word. It's more like I want to rip your fucking heart out with my bare hand."

She finally halted to come face to face with the Chairman.

"If you do such a barbaric act the virus will only replace what you destroyed."

"Minor oversight," she huffed.

"Enough of this childish behavior Amare," his hand curled around her shoulder, digging into her flesh. "It is time for you to go."

She simply narrowed her eyes as he roughly guided her out the door and towards the bay.

* * *

><p>Nicholai flipped the switches and read the gauges before casting a knowing look to Carlos. Amare felt nothing coming from the men but she knew they weren't fully human either. It was the T-Virus that pieced the men's remains back together and it was the T-Virus that coerced through both their bodies. Isaacs had been instructed to resurrect the soldiers but make certain neither one remembered what transpired in Raccoon City. When she asked Wesker of the city he had been blunt in his words.<p>

_Nothing to be concerning yourself with Amare_

Yet something familiar was biting at her from the mention of the city and Wesker's total shut down when questioned only made her suspect something was amiss. She had attempted to access the files in the Umbrella Archives but only that got her so far. Every keystroke and password landed her at a dead end each time. Amare had cornered and begged Alexander to tell her something, anything he knew about this Raccoon City.

"_Please Alexander just tell me what happened! Why does Albert refuse to tell me anything?"_

_ Alexander had been hesitant to disclose the answers to which she sought. _

_ "It was a nuclear disaster." He hated to fill her mind with such deceit but he couldn't afford to fall in the path of the devil himself. "A meltdown occurred at the facility in Raccoon City which killed many people. Some pointed the finger at Umbrella as a way to destroy the company."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "Like every business there are enemies that stop at nothing to bring them down."_

_ "But why keep that secret from me? Did it have something to do with the infected? Were some of them mutated from radiation?"_

_ "Amare," Alexander held up a hand. "I can tell this is upsetting you. I can assure you the Chairman is only acting to protect you from the lies and falsities. He fears it could affect you."_

_ "But how?"_

_ "Because of your amnesia," he said the truth this time. "It would be simple to feed something to you and then you digest it as truth."_

_ "I know there are people who want to hurt me but I can take care of myself!"_

_ "Are you upset with the Chairman's determination to keep you safe?" Alexander caught the slight wince in her face. Amare rubbed the back of her neck and looked around the corridor for a few moments. _

_ "No," she sadly shook her head. "But I just want to know the truth. He knows how much it frustrates me that I can't remember. It's there at the edge but each time I cross it I feel as if I'm falling through a black hole."_

_ "He is simply apprehensive of the possible consequences. Some who regain their memories are so overwhelmed with the emotions that were dredged up they went into shock or a catatonic state. The Chairman wishes to not see that happen to you."_

_ Alexander had exhaled before locking eyes with her. _

_ "And I don't wish to see you get hurt either."_

_ "Really?" Her voice faltered at his confession. It wasn't like Alexander to open up in such a fashion but yet he was. _

_ "Yes," he nodded. _

Amare leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes as the blades shredded the air above her.

* * *

><p>"See anything yet?"<p>

Yuri looked down at Chad who nervously awaited his response. His soft mocha eyes darted frantically around the surrounding woodlands searching for signs of any infected. He and Yuri had made it out of Raccoon City by dumb luck or rather the younger man's computer talents. Thanks to his hacking talent acquired at the age of 13, Kaplan and Yuri succeeded in leading a small group of survivors through the sewers hours before the nuclear bomb destroyed the city. Chad had navigated the roads with the commandeered military truck found abandoned on the road.

"Nyet," the Russian shook his head. "No infected within the immediate vicinity."

"Good," he forced a tiny smile but it was quickly shot down as he and the Russian stayed on watch. When the city had been closed off from the world, Kaplan immediately relinquished hope and prepared to meet Death. But Yuri would not have one of his comrades giving up so easily. Chad had been forced to confront the very things that sapped his courage hence his presence outside of Collinsville, Illinois. But it didn't stop Chad Kaplan from being afraid…..very afraid.

* * *

><p>Amare secured the blades and Berettas to her body as the launch point drew closer. Her instructions were to infiltrate the camp, eliminate all threats, and bring back one survivor. If any S.T.A.R.S, B.S.A.A. or U.B.C.F members were present then she was to kill all bring back one in place of civilians. The pack that was fastened to her side held a potent sedative for her unknown cargo. Once the camp was secure then Alpha team was on standby to gather the others.<p>

"Amare," Carlos hollered towards the back.

She silently stood and approached the back of the chopper where the double doors parted open. The air blasted her face like sandpaper against skin but to her it was an afterthought. She didn't need goggles like the others as her senses would navigate the terrain that spread out beneath her. Nicholai craned his neck around to see the woman leap from the edge and into the night. He cast a confused look at his partner who returned the glance with a shrug.

Her body fell through the sparse clouds, slicing the white concentrations of water vapor like a living knife. The lazy curves of the Mississippi River stretched below, now darkened from lack of power that once lit the great cities along the banks. Even from several thousand feet up she could hear the infected stalking the abandoned shells of skyscrapers and homes. Her nose cringed at the stench of death and rotted flesh as it collected around the river.

She took a moment and closed her eyes, allowing her remaining senses to take over. Her arms stretched out with fingers parted to let the rushing air slip between them. It was almost therapeutic in a sense as she descended towards the ground. Her mind began to travel and the destination was Wesker. He always knew what buttons to push on her and how to get her attention when she fought to block him out. But then again…..

Amare couldn't deny the sex was mind blowing. The way his mouth touched the most intimate of places or the fluttering of his fingers in forbidden zones causing her to beg him for more. Those hands that brought her to the brink then pushed her over into the sea of ecstasy. He could make her blood boil with rage then in the next instant make it burn with lust and need for him. But it wasn't all that resonated in her soul. It was more than that. It was the sensation of his body flush with hers or when they shared a sizzling shower.

_Damn you Albert! Damn you for making me feel this way! _

Wesker had continued to be evasive about what he knew about the past. Was he genuinely concerned about her mental state or was it a rouse to keep her planted in the dark? Amare had grown frustrated with his actions. The stabbing feeling in the back of her mind of feeling inadequate in his eyes despite assurances from Slater and Valentine that she had been incredible in training while Isaacs had shared in how her mental and physical attributes had been off the charts. Still, she felt like it wasn't good enough to appease _HIM._

Amare couldn't sort out and determine how she truly felt about the dangerous but sexy blonde with the identical rings of blood and fire. One minute she wanted to feel his beating heart in her hand then the next she wanted to fuck his brains out. But she knew one thing was for sure: She couldn't and didn't hate him. No matter how hard she tried, Amare couldn't find a grain of hatred towards Albert Wesker.

Her hand snapped the cord opening the parachute with the bold white and red insignia. The stench of infected angered her senses as she landed in an open field. Amare released the dead weight watching it cover several infected off in the distance. It would keep the others occupied though a few had spotted her landing they didn't act the slightest interested in her.

_The infected didn't give her a second look Chairman….._

_ Interesting….._

_ They know she's like them…_

_ But in the training they went straight for her….._

_ It was then the virus wasn't as dominant like now….._

_ This is of great interest to me Isaacs….._

Amare was unaware of the conversation in New York as she shed the pack trekked in the pitch dark towards the camp ahead. Unlike the humans, her eyes were like a cat's only 100 times better. Her sense of smell had caught the traces of body odor and unwashed skin. Charred wood and spoiled food mingled with the former odors causing Amare to become slightly nauseous. Her feet carried her closer until she spotted a watch tower comprised on top of an old radio tower. There were two men. One spoke with an accent while the other was younger and more high pitched.

_He's afraid…..Good…He should be….._

Her battle suit's boots treaded silently keeping the two unaware of what was coming from the West. The crimson orbs glowed softly but not enough to betray her position. Amare could see one was wearing an U.B.C.F. vest and issue uniform as the smaller younger one was clad in a Special Forces issue uniform and gear. His heart was pounding against his sternum as fear had settled in.

_Well well well…Which one of you two fine boys get to come home with me tonight?_

A slender smile lifted her lips as she crept through the shadows. The serpent had found its prey.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?"<p>

Chad frantically peered through the night vision binoculars.

"No," Yuri flatly answered. "You are hearing things again Kaplan."

"Yeah, maybe that's it. My mind's playing tricks on me….yeah that's it."

Chad uneasily chuckled but kept his binoculars plastered to his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Everything is in place."<p>

Wesker stood behind the operator as the satellite fixed on the location. Amare was highlighted to the immediate West of the camp while the two dots were several feet to the right.

"Project Phoenix is in place," Isaacs fought to control his growing excitement.

"Very well," Wesker nodded. The Board was watching from their respective locations.

"We are ready Chairman," Board member Roberts spoke up with a light hint of impatience. Isaacs knew they wanted results and tonight would be no disappointment for them. His deal with the Board hung on the success of Project Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Amare knew the larger man wouldn't go down so easily but the younger one would be less fight. No matter, either way their fates now resided in the hands that held two Katana blades.<p>

**Yeah! Chad, Yuri, Carlos, and Nicholai are around! But who gets the magic ticket to NYC? The next chapter will reveal all**


	18. Conquistador

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Wesker watched behind the reflective shades as the satellite picked up Amare's signal against the backdrop of the wastelands around her. The echoes of the two on the tower glared back at the Chairman in the shape of two lighter orange marks. Isaacs was seated before him, leaning forward in the seat with fingers tented and pressed against his lips. The anxious features that lined his face were blocked from Wesker's view. His future with the Board was dependent on the drama that was about to unfold for them all.

The Board watched from their respective locations as the red ghost darted between the trees, avoiding the attention of her quarry. The motions were deliberate but confident despite the inability to see nothing more than the shapes playing out like pieces on a board game. It was a twisted version of chess and Project Phoenix was about to declare checkmate.

* * *

><p>Amare knelt down beside the impressive oak now feet from the two men. Their primitive eyes were no match for her stealth and speed. This was child's play as far as she was concerned. It was then she devised an idea: Why not bring back two instead of one? Each may hold information that the other may not have been privy to. Besides, the little one, Kaplan, would make a great little play toy for herself; not that she would do anything she carried out with Wesker. Oh no, he would only grow enraged if another got a taste to state it nicely. But then again….All work no play made Amare a very bored girl…..<p>

Her hands slipped into the tactical pouch containing the sedative. The foreigner would need the chemical inducement while the flighty one would be easier to subdue. Her eyes resumed the cool reptilian yellow as she broke the barrier of the tree line without so much as stirring a leaf. Her movements mimicked the wind, shifting and racing at will. Her hand already clutched the syringe with jagged edge ready to tear into unsuspecting flesh. The snap of her wrist was over before a human eye could blink. The needle glided through the cool Illinois air; a slender missile locked on its target of muscle and blood.

Yuri felt the pinch on his neck. Chad craned his neck to the left in time to see the Russian crumpling to the ground.

"Yuri!" The younger man turned frantic as his comrade went unresponsive. The syringe was protruding from his neck, vacated of its contents. "Oh Jesus wake up!"

Chad was shaking the unconscious man's shoulders expelling the syringe from his neck. His heart was pounding wildly as the primal instinct of fear settled in. Flashbacks to the horrors of the Hive amplified the terror shivering through his body. Images of the infected devouring Salinas elicited the involuntary scream; of Shade being sliced to perfect squares as he helplessly looked on, unable to override the Red Queen. Even the cheers and pats of elation from the group he and Yuri helped escape Raccoon City couldn't eliminate the years of self guilt and loathing that slowly simmered in his belly. The hateful stare Olga would cast at him was forever scorched in his psyche. She blamed him of course but she was dead while he lived.

His breathing turned erratic and shallow as flight or fight took over. Flight was rapidly winning out. The thundering in his ears blocked out the surrounding environment but it didn't matter really as he wouldn't have been able to detect the new presence on a good day. The black outline tumbled in mid air before landing at the edge of the platform. The rings of magma glowed as the air grew saturated with the man's adrenaline. Chad ceased his halfhearted attempts at reviving Yuri and felt every joint and bone in his body lock as the hairs on the back of neck stood up. His voice refused to materialize instead keeping silent in the depths of his throat. His head didn't turn as his eyes fixated on the Russian sprawled out below.

_This is it….._

_ What goes around comes around….._

The hard slam of knuckle struck precisely against the back of his head launching Chad Kaplan into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Wesker knew she was playing with the first two.<p>

_Get to business Amare…_

* * *

><p>Amare groaned inwardly as she restrained the men and radioed the Alpha team.<p>

"I have two awaiting transport back to New York."

_"Copy that Team Leader."_

She patted each man on the cheek before leaping off the worn even boards and onward towards the camp ahead. Amare's stride was slow but almost arrogant as she gained ground. The sounds of heavy rhythmic breathing alerted her to the sleeping quarters to her northeast. There was another guard station off to her north but it was more of a house to keep weapons stockpiled. She slipped behind and around the grouping of homes and archaic brick structures, noting where the survivors were stationed. All were confined within several buildings including the quarters at the end. Amare cast a sinister smile as her eyes tracked up towards the moonlit panes.

"Hey," a gruff voice hollered from behind. Amare whipped her head around and narrowed her inhuman stare at the approaching human. He was a former S.T.A.R.S. member as his uniform betrayed his previous status in the old order. The heavy crunch halted proceeded by a soft gurgling sound that flowed from the man's lungs and throat. She lightly sniffed the air, savoring this delicious moment as the man drowned on his own blood. Trails of crimson seeped from every orifice before flooding his brain and finally killing her victim. Her smile morphed into a grin that a child would express when being mischevious.

"That was fun," she kicked at the body and shuffled through it for anything useful. Her fingers looped around a leather wallet in the front vest pocket.

"Well well," she flipped the folds open, "Peyton Wells of Raccoon City. Too bad for you…"

Her mock sympathy was more of an inside joke she shared with some unknown person. Amare pocketed the gun and id before getting down to business. If this didn't catch Wesker's attention then she wouldn't know what would.

Standing back several feet she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The energy was gathering like a rising storm deep within her mind and body. Amare shot her eyes open showing the sleeping town her fiery rings of Hell. The rush of heat and color shot up like something from a Stephen King novel.

* * *

><p>"Chairman," Isaacs pointed out the glowing ring that was materializing around several buildings.<p>

"Get the teams ready," Wesker nodded at Alexander. "I want to be there."

Wesker turned to follow his second in command, watching the beautiful sight unfold in the device that rested in his right hand.

* * *

><p>Amare raised her hands, for the dramatics of it all of course. The buildings were glowing with a frightening aura of orange and yellow that danced and writhed along the side walls. The searing heat bothered her not as the wall of flames rose higher and higher towards the full moon.<p>

Women and children shrieked in horror as they were awakened to the terrifying scene outside. Some screamed it was the End and Judgment had finally arrived for them. The men hollered for water and barked at the women and children to cover their mouths and noses with sheets. Bullets whizzed through the curtain of fire but Amare was anticipating the onslaught. Her childish grin dropped but reappeared as a wide evil smirk. Her body spun and twisted around avoiding the hail of bullets directed for her.

"Nice try boys," she hissed. Amare flipped her wrist snapping the necks of several gunmen in one motion. The sound of the approaching Jeep diverted her attention as the small militia stormed the road.

"One, two, three, four, five…..Five of you and one of me…." She sighed with feign sadness. "Oh what is a girl to do?"

"Put your hands up!" The leader shouted with anger.

"With pleasure," she raised her hands high to the sky then closed her eyes. Her left hand slowly formed into a fist, choking the man's airway. The other men gasped in stunned horror as their leader gasped and clawed at his throat, drawing blood beneath his dirty nails. Amare raced towards the rest, flinging the closest man into the waiting flames. His high pitched wails and cries for mercy accumulated the growing chaos that consumed the town. The other three opened fire only to witness the inhuman and unnatural twists and jerks of the female attacker. The third man was catapulted from the vehicle. The last two panicked and fired on their comrade who was a shield for Amare. The dead man's gun was used against them, shredding their weak fragile bodies apart. Blood splattered and filled the webs in the windshield while bits of bone and brain matter painted the interior of the vehicle.

She stood at the base of the flames, admiring her work. By now the terrified cries and shrieks had been quelled as the pathetic creatures confined behind bright wavering curtain went quiet. They were very much alive but it had dawned on their primitive minds that wasting precious air with shrieks and cries was a bad thing.

The choppers swooshed overhead with one landing a short distance away. She didn't need to be told who was on board; she could sense him.

Wesker stepped off the chopper as Amare approached him. The fire reflected perfectly off his shades, reminding Amare of a demon that emerged from Hell.

"Call off the fires," he calmly instructed. Amare tilted her head and let out an exasperated sigh. At her will the flames diminished leaving behind a scorched ring upon the Earth. The strike teams surrounded the buildings as a few others rammed the doors open and stormed the insides. Amare listened as the scarab like devices were forced upon the survivors. Jill Valentine was wearing one of those back in New York.

"Amare," Wesker whispered. Amare returned her attention to the Chairman. His stone face gradually cracked as a thin knowing smile appeared.

"I hope everyone's happy."

"You exceeded every expectation; I must congratulate you."

"Thanks," she dourly noted. The smile dropped off Wesker's face at Amare's lack of enthusiasm. "I suppose I'll be heading back to New York now?"

"Yes," he caught the rogue strand of midnight and carefully tucked it behind her ear. His hand left her ear but trailed the outline of her jaw and neck. Amare pressed her lips tightly together and fought off the tremors of excitement his touch would create.

"Come with me."

Amare allowed him to lead her towards the waiting chopper. Nicholai and Carlos had been notified in the change of plans and were already en route to New York.

* * *

><p>Wesker lightly nipped her neck and ear warming her up for what awaited her upon their return. His hand subtly slipped inside the suit, pinching the perfect buds just below.<p>

"I know what you were thinking," he bit harder against her neck, "About that…._boy._"

"What's wrong Albert? Jealous of a neurotic brunette?" She purred.

"You are mine Amare," he growled with possession in his voice while sliding the zipper lower. He wasn't sure if he could maintain control until they returned. Amare was growing aroused against him, breathing hard and shallow. Her pores were bleeding out pheromones and adrenaline. The heat radiated from her lower body, a sign she hungering for what he had. He shot a look towards the pilot knowing the man wouldn't dare glance back.

Amare felt her body flipping over until her palms were slapped against the wall. She swallowed hard knowing what he wanted. The hungry hands tore the suit off her body, gazing at the naked offering pressed against the cold bulletproof steel. The zipper parted open followed by the burning flesh that smothered her bare form.

"Never forget you are mine," His teeth tore into the nape of her neck as the thick heat thrusted inside.

**TBC...**


	19. Conspirator

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**As many of you know by now, FF is purging all stories with lemons/slash, in short all the smutty goodness many of us have come to know and love over the last 10 years. I know my time will be running out along with the other writers who have apparently broken the rules so I am posting all my M fics on adultfanfiction and at some point deviantart. I will post T and K stories here but Amare and Wesker are going to be fleeing to the sanctity of AFF where they can be free to do what they like ;) with Chris and the gang on their trail. Until then I will post as normal but will also post on AFF. Luckily the Muse saves his works so none is lost! I know this sucks but if they had left the MA rating alone none of us would have to do this. **

**Williewildcat**

Chris woke up to the static coming from the old radio in the kitchen. Hours before their attempts to reach out had been met with success in the form of Collinsville, Illinois but now it was silence.

The voices of the victims had fallen, cut off by the chilling thunder of heavy boots from the Umbrella foot soldiers sent in to round them up like cattle. The microphone forever muted.

_Several hours prior….._

_ "Help! For the love of God someone help!"_

The voice beseeched anyone who was listening. The woman had sent out distress signals since the alarm had been raised. Several had fallen or rather had been massacred by the unknown woman. The moonlight offered nothing but the phantom outline that stood with fists curled and eyes burning like the very Devil himself had returned to Earth.

It had been then the fire erupted and encircled the shelters.

The heat was excruciating inciting panic and confusion amongst the children and younger adults. She had enough wits about her to reach the radio seconds before the masked soldiers kicked down the door and slamming strange metallic pieces against their chests.

_"We're under attack! Collinsville, Illinois is under attack! Men in black uniforms and helmets are attacking us! If anyone can reach up please we need help!"_

Before another word could be uttered, the mic was ripped from her hand just as another pierced her chest with the same device the others had. The radio hurled to the running boards of hardwood before the butt of an assault rifle expelled wire, nut, and chip alike. The faceless minions of the chimera knew their mission and executed it perfectly. Men women and children were loaded up like cargo into the waiting choppers. The moon provided an eerie silver bath across the charred land as Umbrella Corporation accumulated the latest round of fresh test subjects for its unethical experiments. And it had a certain dark haired woman to thank for its recent success.

* * *

><p>Amare tucked her arms under the pillow and rolled over onto her stomach. The use of her telekinesis had been taxing on her mind and body but the virus had instantly replenished the depleted stamina. But still something continued to plague her. Her mind struggled to break free of its captivity, to answer the questions she had sought after since awakening on the mountain.<p>

The shift in the mattress made her sigh as Wesker joined her beneath the cool silk sheets. His bare skin ran across hers as he closed the space between them. The solid arm snacked around her waist rejecting the idea of her being distant from its owner. Whenever they were together it seemed as if Wesker had to be touching Amare somewhere on her body. Perhaps a hand on her shoulder or his arms wrapped tightly around her waist or maybe his mouth and tongue between her legs as his insatiable appetite had to be quelled.

"Amare….."

"What is it?" She didn't hide her irritation.

"You excelled, exceeded what I was expecting from you out there."

"Glad I could make you happy," she dryly noted. Wesker frowned at her continued shutting out of him.

"You insist on keeping me at a distance." His voice carried a hint of injury. Good, let him pout.

"I think I have a good reason to." She huffed and twisted around to face him with her blood red rings which danced with anger. "I want to know what I was, who I was before waking up naked in the snow. I deserve that much considering I have remained here. Did I kill someone? Did I do something terrible?"

"No."

"My name doesn't feel right."

"That is your problem Amare," Wesker drew her closer towards him. The hot puffs of breath smothered her skin as his nose and lips pressed lightly to hers.

"What is? That I question about my past? Are you afraid I would learn something about you? Or something you know about me that you don't want me to know? Do I still have family alive?"

Wesker knew she wasn't going to give up so he took a new approach. He could feel her resentment just beneath the surface which was something he fought hard to keep from growing.

"Amare," his fingers feathered across her cheek. "The past is where it needs to be. You have stated yourself you wanted to be stronger and unafraid. You cast off your frail humanity and became something greater."

Amare pursed her lips tightly together as Wesker was correct. She had become something greater. Her small statue was deceiving as what resided beneath was a perfectly honed killing machine. She thought back to the adrenaline rushes after each kill; how the enemy fell at her feet washing the ground with their blood. Though she didn't admit it outright, Amare secretly took pleasure in her newfound powers.

_I'm stronger, faster, and more powerful that Wesker…_

"You cannot deny what you feel and what you are. I know you embrace it; thrive in it. We have a new world ripe for our taking Amare. A new genesis awaits us."

_Have I not always been there? _

"You have," she sighed.

"The virus accepted you, bestowed these gifts upon you. It is something that even I myself do not possess. You are the only one….Never to grow ill or hold the fear of being imprisoned by an injury."

"You are right I suppose," Wesker let a slight uptick in the corner of his mouth materialize. "But this nagging feeling won't leave me alone."

"Shut it out," he bluntly stated. "Deny it your energy and attention."

"Easier said than done," she huffed. "I try to but it refuses to go away."

_Damn…..Her memories are fighting to surface…..Isaacs will hear about this….It would be quite the inconvenience if she remembers….._

Wesker simply pressed her against him, stroking her hair in a soothing manner. What the Hell was wrong with him? He didn't display affection! Again the unseen pull she held was growing stronger refusing to let him shut it out. He hated it but couldn't turn away from it. There was no way to avoid it.

"Try harder Amare…."

"Fine," the defeated sigh puffed against his bare chest. "I'll stop nagging you about it like a woman."

He watched as her eyes closed and listened to her breathing deepen. His perfect killing machine in the guise of a beautiful woman. Wesker wondered what Amare would dream about or even if she did. Or perhaps it was the virus regenerating in the body of slumber. He didn't sleep but rather would close his eyes yet remain aware of the goings on of the facility. A part of him was envious that Amare had blazed a path further into human evolution. He knew her blood played a critical part in the process but what other secrets were waiting to be unearthed?

His thoughts were broken by the weight of her arm draping across his waist. He remembered when she first stepped in the facility as a fresh faced lab tech.

_"Ah yes Ms. Koch," Dr. Ashford extended a hand. _

_ "Dr. Ashford," Alex beamed at the wheelchair bound man. "Thank you for this opportunity!"_

_ "My dear, your graduate work was impressive! How could I not jump at this opportunity!"_

_ "But it was small scale. It wasn't anything like what I could do here."_

_ "Which is why I wanted you. I want you to head up this project I have started."_

_ Alex had been honored when Dr. Ashford called her personally to offer her this position. Chris had been hesitant about her working for Umbrella, especially after the incident in the Arklay Mountains. He had battled furiously with her to change her mind but Alex refused to back down. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she wasn't going to let Chris or Claire's fears about her being across the country stand in the way or some misplaced fears about the monolith that was Umbrella Corporation._

_ Wesker had been watching the entire banter unfold from the office on a different floor. He was there to monitor the progress of the T-Virus. Dr. Ashford had been working to develop a cream with his crack team of researchers. A cream that would reverse the effects of aging for desperate housewives determined to hold onto those few specks of youth. But the virus had much greater potential. The virus's ability to regenerate dead or dying tissue was of keen interest to the military. To be able to use it to regenerate injured soldiers and grant them superhuman senses and power was something could not be allowed to slip between their proverbial fingers._

_ He had reviewed the new hire's file, noting her area of expertise was viruses during her time at Kansas State University; specifically their role in evolution, human evolution to precise. It was Umbrella's mission to search for those who would further their goals and Alexandra Koch had sent out a powerful signal. The NBAF had battled furiously with Umbrella to get the young graduate student but in the end, Umbrella had won out. They always did. _

_ He needed to find out more about her. _

_ Wesker wasn't sure why but he wanted to learn more about this woman. She was from Raccoon City which was a pleasant surprise to the Chairman's ears. He wondered if she knew Christopher Redfield or Jill Valentine. Both had become inconveniences recently but Umbrella's P.R. had smeared the latter's good name through mud. Redfield had become part of S.T.A.R.S. and kept a low profile. It was Redfield that he would have to watch out for. But if he knew Alexandra Koch….._

That had been the start of his obsession with Alexandra Koch. It wasn't love as love was a weak human trait. It restricted the possibilities of the mind and body, keeping a man in such a primitive state. No, this was something else. Wesker had been unable to define what had driven him down this unknown path. It was more than need. The only thing Wesker was certain of was he couldn't and wouldn't give Amare up.

* * *

><p>Isaacs pulled up Chairman Roberts who had been awaiting the signal transmission.<p>

"Dr. Isaacs," the Canadian was chilled in his salutation.

"Chairman Roberts, I understand you wanted to discuss Collinsville."

"Indeed," the holographic image tented his interlocked fingers and rested them against his lips. "The initial impression the Board has is one of approval. Project Phoenix demonstrated that one soldier can successfully subdue a population with minimal casualties. You have gained favor with us in light of this development."

"Thank you," Isaacs grinned but kept the smile to a dampened but grateful expression. "When will Project Phoenix need to be delivered?"

"First we need to locate Project Alice. It has been unanimously decided that priorities must be established and the Chairman is losing sight of this. He has vested a great interest in Project Phoenix and allowed his personal vendettas to interfere with Umbrella's mission."

"What is it that I need to do?" Isaacs groveled, eager to please his beneficiaries.

"Find Project Alice and bring her back to us. But we want Project Phoenix to be the one to complete this. Cain was right: Evolution has its dead ends."

Isaacs knew what Roberts was implying. Project Phoenix would take out Project Alice.

**TBC...**


	20. Malice

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

For those of you who are interested, I have a more graphic version of Chimera on Adult FF and will be posting it on Deviant art very soon….

* * *

><p>Excella Gionne was a woman who hated to be kept waiting. For the last two months she had been waiting and waiting in Rome for the promised return of her king. Together they would rule the new world that would arise from the ashes of the decayed corpse of the old one; side by side as she had dreamed of since Albert Wesker came to her that night several years ago with his proposition. The phoenixes rising to greet the dawn. Her rich intelligent eyes briefly glanced down at the briefcase resting beside her shiny high heeled shoes. It contained the Predator virus which would be the catalyst to their ascension. Upon his departure in what felt like so long ago, he had entrusted her with the contents resting within the bomb proof barrier and cushioned interior.<p>

_This virus will make all of your dreams come true my dear Excella….._

Her mouth curled upon into a wistful smile as shortly after his whispered promised Wesker had seduced her, reciprocating the romantic affections she had continuously showered him with since his arrival. The sex had been rough, hard, fast, and beautiful. But now she waited for her dark knight to return; to whisk her away and join him as queen.

For now she had resorted to studying the Predator virus in the hopes of cracking the virus's secrets. She knew it was created from an Umbrella biochemist, Alexandra Koch, who had died in a terrible lab accident shortly after Wesker had proposed their partnership. But why would she care about some entry level lab technician anyways? It was the dead woman's work that would cement her position as a god.

Her thoughts were snapped in half by the ringing of the incoming signal. Excella leapt up from the lab chair, hurrying to receive the incoming call. Her designer heels clicked furiously across the smooth flooring, clacking like the high pitched shrill of a macaw.

_It has to be him! Finally Albert is coming for me! I knew he didn't forget about me!_

She quickly straightened her hair and discarded the lab coat as to show Wesker the rather revealing dress that lay hidden below. Her breasts were barely contained within the expensive garb of silk and chiffon but then again wasn't that the point? The only thing between her soft pasty flesh and Wesker's eye was the dual set of straps that secured the voluptuous mounds in place. Her finger stabbed the button and almost simultaneously the Chairman's image flooded the screen.

"Albert," she batted her lashes and leaned over the control panel offering Wesker a deep view. His expression was unreadable, amplified by the dark Italian style rims that housed the midnight shades. That was but part of the dangerous sex appeal that drew her in towards the Chairman. She felt like the mouse dancing with the serpent.

_"My dear Excella," he started off in a faux affectionate speech. "I see you are still as vibrant as ever."_

"I have been patiently awaiting word from you. Tell me, are you coming for me?"

Hope with a dash of desperation lined her tone but Wesker had to suppress the itching smirk that wanted to materialize. Off screen Amare rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth as she wanted to reach through the screen and rip the bitch's throat out. There was no way in Hell that overpriced Italian whore was going to get her nails in Wesker.

_Your jealous….._

_ Don't you see how that slut's practically humping the screen? I wanna rip her pretty little face and throat out. Come on….it'll be fun to watch…..You did like watching…_

_ Amare…..Your time will arrive I assure you. _

_ It can't come soon enough! I'm about to smash that little…_

Amare seethed on the inside as she was aware of the "partnership" between her Wesker and that bitch. She didn't attempt to mask her contempt for the Board member as the minute her reptilian eyes had laid upon the scantily dressed woman her eyes had glowed with the bloody fires of Hell.

_My Wesker? When did he become my Wesker? I suppose it doesn't matter as I did dominate him and showed him…..But then again…..he isn't exactly fawning over the Italian tramp and he did seem hesitant to make this connection….._

The thin sneer cracked her mouth apart as she knew Excella Gionne wouldn't know the intimacies of Chairman Albert Wesker like she did; every scent, touch, groan, sight, and emotion was nothing the younger one would ever get to savor. Amare knew what made him tick inside and out and how to push his buttons depending on her mood. Even Alexander knew Excella was dreaming if she thought she was going to put her body in Wesker's bed. Only one person could rightfully claim that position and she was standing five feet to his right. Excella Gionne was going to have a rude awakening.

_"The chopper will be dispatched and you will be notified when it arrives to collect you and the virus."_

Excella beamed at this news. Soon, very soon, she would be united with her king. Her position in the new world was all but secure.

"I will await word," she batted the mascara drenched lashes once again unaware her oversexed and overacted tendencies were making Amare sick to her stomach.

_"Good bye Excella."_

Wesker killed the signal which made Amare groan outwardly. She had been waiting to do that and didn't dare do it when the Italian whore was online. She didn't want Wesker pissed at her again.

"So what the Village Bicycle will be coming here?"

Amare had crossed her arms and huffed with unrestrained annoyance. Wesker spun the chair around and simply flashed a thin smirk at her direction.

"Lovely," she snorted. "I'll be training with Jill."

Amare spun sharply on her heels and marched for the door. Wesker's face didn't drop as his pet threw another fit. It didn't matter what Albert Wesker did or said to anger or upset Amare, she always returned to his bed in the end, where she belonged.

* * *

><p>No one spoke.<p>

The air hung with the drowning air of despair as Collinsville had fallen. No one had to guess who or rather what was responsible for the assault: Umbrella Corporation.

"They rounded up survivors," Claire dug the blade's tip into the warped planks of oak shattering the tension.

Chris was devastated. He sat on the porch with hands laced together at the base of his chin unsure of what to do next. The light of hope that had been burning like a distant star within his soul was now dead.

"Damn you Wesker," his lips snarled up and outward. Depression had been the steady constant since that night he received the call.

_Chris checked and double checked everything that was neatly arranged on the kitchen table. He was on two week leave from S.T.A.R.S. and it was time for some well deserved R & R with Alex. He wanted to surprise her as she was under the impression he wouldn't return until tomorrow but the plane had landed earlier much to his and Barry's delight. _

_ "Remember Chris, be sure to come up for air every once in a while!"_

_ Barry had playfully goaded his old friend the entire flight back as he knew what was exactly on Chris's mind. They had been at a conference in Savannah which had been great as they expanded the S.T.A.R.S. idea to other departments and got to play with the newest toys available to them. But he had missed Alex more than anything. Sure he was gone for two weeks but his time in the Air Force had kept them apart for several years. Still Alex remained patient and faithful, continuing her studies at Kansas State and coming back to Raccoon City for holidays and breaks. Claire would keep her company and the two had grown tight in his absence. Then Chris had been discharged without honors due to the constant conflict he engaged in with his commanding officers then returned home. But his lapse of employment had been short lived and he got on with the Raccoon City PD thanks to Barry's uplifting testimony to Chief Irons. Chris had found his niche and was a part of the S.T.A.R.S. He had thrived in the environment, able to demonstrate his outstanding marksmanship talents and also serving as back up pilot for Vickers. _

_ Alex had found his hand to hand combat skills rather savory as she had confessed it turned her on watching him practice in the house they shared. She had confessed in that low seductive purr that went straight to his cock that watching his shirtless upper half get sweaty and ripple in the sunlight made her wanna jump him and screw his brains out. On several occasions his sparring with Alex had led to hot wild sex on the living room floor. Their bodies slick with sweat as their hips ground fervently against one another into the itchy fibers of the carpet. His hands would grip the juts of her hips, dragging her across the thick penetrative member with short heated jerks, tapping the wonderfully swollen dab of flesh and nerves resting within the heated silken walls. Her eyes would become half lidded then explode open, shining with tears as her body convulsed and milked all around him. His hips bucked and thrashed in response, his body consumed by the powerful allure of the beautiful brunette. _

_ Chris had shaken his head from the visions and checked the clock. Alex would be home in 10 minutes and then dinner before finally "dessert." _

_ His tongue darted out between his lips as he fell back into those sweet but hot images. Those sweet full lips that he could kiss nonstop; the hourglass figure that his hands easily wrapped around; or the rich chocolate locks that threaded through his fingers. _

_ Just then his cell phone went off at the same time someone pounded furiously at the door. _

_ "Chris it's Barry! Open the door!"_

_ Chris grabbed his phone and answered it while heading for the door. _

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Mr. Redfield….." the tired accented voice started to say. _

_ Chris opened the door allowing Barry to fall in. _

_ "Chris, you need to turn on the TV." Barry darted for the living room as Chris replaced the receiver on his ear. _

_ "Mr. Redfield this is Alexander Slater from the Umbrella Corporation. I am afraid there has been a terrible accident at the lab…"_

_ Chris felt the phone slipping from his hand as Barry's tear streaked face was glowing in the light of the TV. His heart pounded and chest tightened as his eyes watched the drama unfolding before him. The vision was apocalyptic. The lab Alex worked in was now a show of billowing columns of black choking smoke with the very gates of Hell licking the ground. Solid stone that once beamed in the sun was now the shade of brimstone. Cars were burnt or continued burning on scene. Reporter Terri Morales was speaking rapidly into her microphone though Chris didn't hear a thing except for the words, "NO SURVIVORS."_

_ "No," Chris had denied it. Alex wasn't dead! This was a sick prank propagated by some sick fuck! They were going to be married next year! She was going to leave Umbrella before the wedding! They had planned their lives together! No, no, no, no….She was going to walk right through that door any second now with the sweet loving smile that melted his heart. No, Alex wasn't dead!_

_ "Chris," Barry's paw like hands were clamped on his shoulders, squeezing them tight as the larger man fought back his own rising heart ache. "Chris….."_

_ Chris felt the icy tendrils of death reaching from the digital image and pierce his chest, killing the warmth, love, and life from his body mind and soul…_

* * *

><p>Amare continued stabbing and and lunging with Jill blocking and thrusting in return. Her sharp grunts and snarls were joined with the fluid but controlled whipping of her muscles in dictating the sword's will. She wanted to use Kitana blades as she burned a greater deal of anger and frustrations with the sword in her hand. Jill had observed the silent enraged expression that darkened Amare's face but didn't question her as to why she was in such a foul mood. Instead she let the smaller woman fight and spar in peace. Jill had blocked the attack for her throat but Amare's strength had commanded the better of her as the opposing weapon snapped in two with the top half clattering to the floor. Jill took a step back with apprehension but Amare didn't budge. The raven haired warrior was frozen in time, breathing hard from the exertion of mental and emotional instability. Sweat was plastered upon her forehead and mated down the midnight strands. The hell fire that resonated soon burned out, a sign the woman's anger had subsided for now.<p>

"Sorry," she muttered and uncurled her fingers allowing the sword to fall by her foot. Amare had no intention of harming Jill as she was simply following orders; her orders. With head dropped down, Amare quietly shuffled out the door and down the hall.

Seconds later Alexander stepped through the doors noticing the broken sword still on the floor. His eyebrow arched in curiosity as he studied the scene albeit briefly. The earlier scene with Board member Gionne had apparently struck a very deep and raw nerve for her. Sighing heavily, he scooped down to collect the fragments and placed them on the table before retreating towards his office.

* * *

><p>Sam Isaacs carefully drew the cerulean liquid then capped the needle tip. He was playing along with the Chairman's demands only because it served his own agenda's purposes as well. It seemed Wesker was displaying a little concern about his pet reliving some rather unpleasant memories. Well it was of concern to him as well for it Amare realized those were not nightmares, everything he had strived so hard to achieve, beginning back with Project Alice, would blow up in his face.<p>

_Screw up Isaacs and you will be left to face Wesker's wrath! He will find out about everything….._

_ You won't be unscathed Board member Roberts!_

_ But on the contrary Dr. Isaacs….._

He wasn't sure what Roberts had implied though it gravely concerned the good doctor.

Shaking off the climbing concern, Isaacs stood and charted a path towards the Chairman's office, hoping this would placate the Tyrant.


	21. Torment

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

**Okay okay it's been literal insanity for me and the Muse decided to go on strike why? Oh wait that's right! Because I've been burning both ends of the candle recently…..And yes I am going for longer chapters now **

**Warnings: Torture**

Chad Kaplan wasn't one who believed in anything, let alone God.

But then the T-Virus escaped and brought civilization to its knees. It was after the Hive he wondered what kind of god or deity would allow for such pestilence and evil to be dropped in the lap of the human species then sit by as the survivors fought with primeval instincts and tendencies against one another for the rare but once abundant resources to live. Resources that had been taken for granted by so many but now were worth killing for.

"Kap….."

The quiet yet distinctly feminine voice purred in his ear.

"Wake up….."

The throbbing against the back of his head threatened to crack his skull wide open or so he feared. His throat was parched like dried creek bed that used to run behind his childhood home; before the Umbrella Corporation destroyed the known world. There had been no time to mourn or reflect the losses of his life including lifetime friends and family. The old haunting question of what if started to taunt him. What if he had stayed with the FBI? He could've secured a sweet job with Homeland Security but instead it had been a servant of destruction that offered an enticing proposition.

_Damn you Timothy Cain! Damn your soul to Hell!_

"Wake up Kaplan….."

Chad groaned at the light caress of fingertips ghosting across his jaw and neck. His lips began lifting upward into a smile but froze when the velvet voice spoke again.

"The fun's about to start….."

The fun? What fun?

Amare was hovering over the restrained man, straddling his hips with a finger tapping her chin in contemplation. A devious grin was drawn across her lips with eyes like a serpent stalking its prey.

"Come on Chad," Amare's face flipped into a hateful snarl with eyes glowing like burning embers. Her hand fisted the front of his soiled uniform snapping him up as far as the metal cuffs and chains would yield. Chad's head snapped back as his mocha eyes flashed open flooding with fright and confusion. His heart hammered uncontrollably against his sternum, punishing muscle artery and vein alike into solid cartilage. The fresh infusion of adrenaline saturated his pores drawing Amare closer to her captive. She tilted her head in a show of amusement at the innate reaction of her captive. Amare bent down until her lips brushed across his ear causing the helpless man to jerk his head to the side which incited the Tyrant even greater. She was a demon! A demon in the guise of the exotic beauty straddling him like a horse who burned his skin with her deceivingly pleasurable touches.

"You have no idea what your smell is doing to me right now," she cooed in his ear. Amare pinned his shoulders against the cold unforgiving slab of steel, ignorant of the pain stabbing in his bone and flesh. Her fingers dug into the layers of nylon and polyester supplementing his suffering. She didn't care he was wincing hard in pain as the metal bit into his backside. To her, Chad Kaplan was a play toy; a means to an end. Perhaps if circumstances had been different…..

Her tongue lapped around the definition of his chin then dipped down along the fibrous chord of tendon that broke from its resting place, rising to greet the warm muscle lathered in saliva. Chad heard the short shriek escape from his lips but found the sensation of the black haired woman licking his skin strangely exciting and frightening in tandem. This stunning woman dressed in a tight black suit that fit like a second skin over her body. A second skin that hugged delicate hips and full breasts while accentuating the powerful outline of rippling muscle.

"W-What do you want?" He shut his eyes closing out the vision of the raven haired woman. A lone tear was expelled from his left eye but was captured by Amare's attentive tongue.

"Mmmmmm, I can taste you fear…."

* * *

><p>Wesker narrowed his eyes as he watched Amare continue molesting the former USS operative. Alexander arched an eyebrow but refrained from speaking as he caught the tight clenching of the Chairman's jaw. Wesker was growing angry with his pet as she continued her little show in one of the interrogation rooms.<p>

_The red eyed monster is showing…Possessive much? _Her voice gloated in his mind.

The gloved fists curled tightly by his sides as the rising fury burned like a cold fire in his eyes.

_What do you think you are doing Amare?_

She could hear his voice rumble like a hurricane in her mind.

_Retrieving information….._

_ I seriously doubt your methods of extraction are necessary!_

_ What's wrong Albert? Is someone jealous?_

* * *

><p>Amare hoisted her leg over and off Kaplan until her feet were on the floor. Already his mood had lightened as she glared with burning daggers into the camera overhead. She knew he was smirking at her but Amare wasn't about to relinquish her will just yet. Her hands resumed the tender touches and caresses of earlier sensing he was starting to relax beneath her.<p>

"Now tell me where are the others?"

"W-Who?" Chad fumbled with his tongue as it fumbled over itself and along his teeth.

"The survivors."

"W-w-what about the others?"

"Shhhh," Amare clamped her hand across his mouth. "Now don't worry about them. Just answer my question: Where are the other survivors? Surely you can tell me that hmm? But know this: Choose your answer wisely because I'll know when you're lying to me. And for each lie you tell me, I will break one finger."

Her voice had chilled with each passing syllable sending a deadening cold down the younger man's spine. His blood ran icy through his veins while his nerves went numb dulling his senses. Chad's heart raced and his breath turned shallow and erratic as her slender fingers curled around his left thumb and applied a firm pressure around the digit. He didn't know anything about any survivors! Collinsville was the only place he had known after Raccoon City! This woman was crazy!

"W-we didn't see any other survivors I swear!"

Amare narrowed her eyes and listened to his breathing. Despite his overwhelming stench of adrenaline fear and sweat saturating her senses, Chad Kaplan wasn't lying.

"Very good," she spoke with a patronizing tone. Her hand ran over the mop of damp chocolate in the same manner one would pet a dog or cat. "Very good Chad."

Her hand shifted to his index finger with equal pressure as before. Chad didn't know what would come next or if he was going to live through this living nightmare. But he hoped by telling his captor what she wanted to hear maybe he could make it to another day.

"Now what about the leader of your group? Who was the one in charge? And again I warn you don't lie to me."

To drive her point, Amare suddenly jerked her fist back snapping the thin segment of bone clean in half. Kaplan screamed at the top of his lungs which only made Amare's sadistic grin grow wider.

"You said you wouldn't do that if I told you the truth!"

"Now when did I say that?"

_You crazy fucking bitch!_

Alexander had grimaced at the clean audio bite of bone snapping like a twig. His toes had curled in the expensive leather shoes though his face was stoic. Amare was in absolute control of the situation and Wesker's reaction had verified his assumption. The beginnings of the dark smirk halted then broke the side of his face before dropping again.

Amare glanced up at the camera with a thin smirk lining her mouth.

_You're rubbing off on me…_

She resumed her focus on the blubbering human and fisted his middle finger.

"Please…..don't…"

"Shhhh," Amare put a finger to her lips then stroked his hair once again. "Don't speak…..Just relax and tell me who's the leader?"

"He wasn't there that night. Yuri was left in charge!"

The Russian….He was former USS in Raccoon City. Wesker whipped his head towards the captain and gave a short nod. Alexander knew his orders and gestured towards one of the security guards, code named HUNK, to follow.

"Who is the leader?"

Chad coughed and gasped for breath as he wrestled for a steady influx of air into his oxygen starved lungs. The deep wheezing rattled in his chest as he could feel the twinges of asthma brewing in the depths.

"I-I don't know his first name but he went by Kennedy!"

Amare snorted at the name. Who called themselves Kennedy?

"Where is Kennedy?"

"I don't know! He left a few weeks ago saying he was going to search for others and bring them back! But no one heard from him."

"Interesting….." Amare whispered to herself.

"What else do you know?"

"What do you mean? I told what you wanted to know."

Pop…..

Amare watched as the pale skin deepened to bright red as she released the broken finger from her hold. The unnatural angle of the broken finger didn't pass Kaplan's terrified eyes. It matched the fractured thumb.

"You're lying."

Wesker watched with intrigue as Amare turned on Kaplan. She lunged down fisting his hair so tight with her hands his scalp lifted off his head. Kaplan's hands clawed in response to the sharp stabs of white blinding his vision. His hand looked like that of an arthritic man's instead of a healthy strong one.

"Tell me what else you know or else I break your arm."

"There was a radio in the building where everyone slept. A few days ago they got a signal from some survivors."

"WHO?" Amare demanded with a second rip of his hair.

"It was a woman. Her name was Allie, Allison….ALICE! She said her name was Alice!"

"Good, good," the tension relaxed against his skin. "Such a good boy."

Her hand returned to petting his hair as Kaplan continued to grapple with the short hard panting that ravaged his body. His chest constricted painfully as a burning sensation erupted in the upper right part of his right lung. God it felt as if he was choking on air! A tiny cry sprang from his lips as he felt the cold rush of sterile air rip against the tiny sacs of alveoli imbedded in his lungs. It was as if a million stinging needles were tearing him apart from the inside out.

"I see it's working….." Amare observed Kaplan's struggle for air. Her hand concealed a tiny device that distributed a potent drug directly through the pores in her captor's scalp. It was one of Umbrella's bottomless creations. Created to subdue a prisoner, the drug, called Algea after the mythological spirits of pain and suffering of mind and body, did exactly what the demons it was named for did. It brought forth unspeakable pain and suffering to the victim throughout his or her body. The mind would falter presenting images and visions that emerged from the recesses; images of terror and deep seated fear.

"NO!" She looked up to watch Kaplan fighting against the restraints like an animal caught in a trap. "HELP! Someone help!"

Kaplan screamed at the top his lungs, ignoring the aching in his shoulders and joints as the Licker crawled towards him. The long whip like tongue tasted the air exposing the daggers concealed behind oozing flesh and organic matter. The razor sharp claws raked across the floor as it edged closer with each step.

"NO! Stop! Someone help me! NO!"

Amare watched with intrigue as Kaplan's wrists bit against the sharp edges of metal, hemorrhaging skin and muscle for his efforts. Blood painted the cuffs adding copper and iron to the air.

Kaplan felt the table vibrate in rhythm with the Licker's stride. Its saliva slick tongue shot overhead then slid down his forehead and nose leaving in its wake a grotesque trail of disintegrating skin and bubbling muscle. His wails increased by another octave, causing Amare to grimace in discomfort.

"He screams like a woman."

Kaplan felt his face starting to melt the second the Licker's tongue made contact with his fragile flesh. His hair singed and fell from the follicles while his vision clouded over and eyes burned like they had been doused in alcohol and set ablaze. His heart was slamming against his chest as adrenaline drowned his veins and saturated his muscles. Yet he could still feel the sensations of pain. Why wouldn't anyone come to his aid? Couldn't they see him? For the love of everything sacred a bullet to his brain would've been the sweet release he desired!

"I see Algea is working. I must admit the use of it for this is ingenious."

Wesker stepped up behind Amare.

"Yes but his screaming is torment to my ears."

Wesker permitted the slender smirk to materialize as Amare continued to scrunch her face and shoulders. He knew she was ready to end his cries for good but that couldn't be allowed. Not just yet anyways.

"Can I just silence him now? He isn't going to talk when he's wailing like a hurt animal. Besides, I'm bored. What about the Russian?"

"Slater is overseeing the interrogation."

"You're such a buzzkill." Amare pouted then lightened up. "What about the name Kennedy? Could that be a code name?"

"Perhaps," the Chairman mused but Amare could hear him even as Kaplan continued to wail and shriek behind them.

* * *

><p>Amare sat at the terminal determined to find out who this Kennedy was. It shouldn't be difficult as in searching for a needle in a haystack difficult. There were a little under 1 million survivors with about 10 percent of that number in Umbrella's custody. So she started with the databases on file. The list came up with nothing.<p>

"Damn," Amare swore and cracked her knuckles. "So Kennedy who are you?"

She decided to being with the B.S.A.A. or the fragmented remains of the once former Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Umbrella had sought out and nearly succeeded in decimating the global force but pockets remained scattered. Most had gone underground or consumed by the infected after the initial pandemic. It seemed the most logical area to begin.

Her fingers tapped without hesitation then struck the return key and waited.

_Nivans, Piers_

_ SOU – BSAA – North America_

_ Occupation: Marksman_

Amare pulled up the file on the first hit and studied the photo of the agent. He was young, perhaps younger than her; well whatever her age was. His head was crowned with light spikes of sandy brown and a sharp pointed stare. The tops of his shoulders were masked in a light grey coat or jacket she couldn't be certain. The outlines of a tactical vest peeked from the sides of grey. Her eyes read the brief bio listed with the image but nothing to indicate if this was Kennedy. She looked down at the bottom where status was listed.

_Status: Last seen in San Francisco at beginning of outbreak_

Determined to find her mark, Amare closed the window and looked at the next name on the list.

_Airhart, Ben_

_ SOU-BSAA- North America_

_ Occupation: Operative_

This was going to be time consuming but then again with Wesker keeping her planted what else could she accomplish? The Tyrant scanned the few sentences finding nothing of interest. She couldn't but help to be intrigued at how detailed Umbrella maintained records in the face of the outbreak. Amare closed out and went to the next page. Before she could click on the name _Jill Valentine _Alexander Slater appeared behind her.

"Amare what are you doing?"

"Looking for Kennedy," she spun around with a look of irritation. Amare wasn't surprised to see him there but it didn't mean she couldn't be upset. "But it appears Kennedy is going to be harder to track down than originally thought."

Slater spotted Valentine's name highlighted and at the same instance his phone went off.

"Yes Chairman."

_"Have Amare meet me in the conference room."_

"I heard," Amare huffed and stormed out of the room. Slater waited until the door had closed and rushed to get the files on the B.S.A.A. up and eliminated. The corporation had back up files but Amare couldn't find out about Valentine which would lead her straight to Redfield equaling memory return.

_Sorry Amare but it cannot be risked….._

* * *

><p>Wesker waited in the plush chair with his fingers tented together. He could hear Amare approaching from the right. Seconds later the doors swept open and Amare appeared. Her face was dark as it was clear he had succeeded in stopping her from uprooting anything damning. The normally calm amber rings were basked in a bright shade of molten red.<p>

"Is it important?" Her mouth pressed tight against itself as Wesker sat unmoving. "You didn't pull me away from what I was doing to tell me the Italian tramp was on her way did you?"

Wesker didn't respond or show any indication of acknowledgement.

"Is this a test because if so I'm about to fail it."

Her body whipped around and flew onto the table landing in a low crouch. Her eyes met his as both stared at the other.

"Why did you call me here?" She demanded of the Chairman. These games were grating on what few threads of patience she hung onto.

"I think it's time you were on the surface again."

"What?" She tiled her head hoping her ears had been correct in what they caught.

"You are needed Amare."

"Good to know that I can be called upon like a dog."

Wesker dropped his hands and pushed off the arm rests. "You continue to harbor a cold rage towards me."

"I think I have a right to be angry Albert."

"We had discussed this Amare. Clinging to the past is rather….unnatural and unhealthy."

"I can't stop shaking the feeling something is wrong with me." Her tone softened into one of fear. Amare was one who didn't demonstrate fear but it had emerged in this open moment of vulnerability.

"Amare," the touch of his burning skin slipped across her cheek. "Look at me."

Amare lifted her chin up forcing herself to look at the Chairman. He reached up to slide the shades away showing the light yellow rings.

"A lot has happened to you I will not deceive you on that. Your body and mind have experienced massive trauma which has led to your feelings that you experience. Dr. Isaacs has reassured me it is only temporary and it will pass."

"But it feels so real….." She whispered.

"Perhaps Isaacs should examine you."

"He's strange." Wesker smiled at her astute observation though strange was being kind.

"But he knows what can be done to remedy this."

"You haven't had to take my blood recently," Amare suddenly announced. Wesker raised an eyebrow at her attempt to switch subjects but decided to go along.

"I have obtained enough control over the T-Virus to take your blood less frequently. But I will admit I love the way it tastes; so rich and warm….."

Amare cracked a smile and shook her head.

"You said I was needed again."

"We have a rather large problem roaming the streets. It is known as the Executioner and it has been haunting the area around the main entrance gate. It has already eliminated two contingencies of guards but you…..You are faster and stronger."

The other hand captured the side of her face holding it steady within his grasp. Amare felt her body react and lean forward closer towards him. Her hands rested against his as she closed her eyes focusing on his touch.

"I will be close," he promised.

"You better be," she warned him.


	22. Challenge

_**A/N: **__I don't own anyone but my OC's….._

**OH FOR THE LOVE OF...It's been how long since I updated anything!? **

Did anyone see the TV spot for RE: Retribution? I just saw it tonight and finally we get a better look at Barry and another shot of our favorite evil Chairman…..

* * *

><p>Amare sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The room was bathed in darkness but she could see every outline of each furnishing, item, all the way down to the lamp that rested on the corner of the heavy teak desk. She realized that sleep wasn't necessary anymore though for her it was more of a mental assurance that physical remedy. Amare wasn't aware of the time for it was no longer of importance to her. The only ones keeping any form of observance were the Umbrella staff and security. Time had officially lost any significance the moment she woke up on the snow capped peaks of Japan.<p>

She was the only one on the bed as Wesker had been called away to business. Alexander had stopped by to remind her she was to report to the surface gate at 0400 hours but Amare had shrugged it off.

_I'll be awake…It seems that I never find sleep….._

Wesker wanted her to go alone though HUNK and Vector would also be nearby as would he. They were the best at what they did and there was no room for error. The Executioner had been relentless in its assaults on the perimeter, seeking out the weakest point. Amare had watched the ungodly thing through the security cameras: Sinewy arms of bronze that were marked with trails of protruding veins pumping the T-Virus through it. A burlap sack masked the face and neck, preventing them from viewing the identity of the monstrosity. Spikes protruded from the deltoids and grotesque planes along the spine. A butcher's apron and gloves of elbow length complimented the nightmarish creation. In its hands was an axe taller than Wesker, coated in rust which upon closer look was the blood of the fallen. It was demonic version of John Henry. The lower level security details hated surface gate detail for they all harbored the universal fear that it would be on their shift that the thing would breach the gate.

The Board, led by Member Roberts, demanded another display of Project Phoenix. They were growing uneasy about the delay in launching the hunt for Project Alice. Amare had taken no time in growing to despise the men and women who cowered behind the one dimensional holograms in the labyrinth of corridors and doors and walls; the cities of the underworld, their shiny prisons. They were rats; scavenging disgusting rats. But she hated Excella Gionne the most. The annoying bitch had deluded herself into thinking she was going to be Albert's queen and together rule the world with the Chairman! While it amused Wesker to see Amare seethe with malice, Slater worried Amare would act upon her emotions, possibly derailing the entire plan.

Amare had nearly vomited during the last transmission from the Italian slut. It was a pathetic version of a Shakespearean tragedy! The way she fawned over the Chairman from Rome, wearing dresses that were cut just low enough to show off her assets. She had the audacity to wear such thin material that her nipples had practically cut through the white silk! If Wesker as so much put a fingertip on the Tricell whore…..

Her hand slapped her forehead then ran down her face before coming to a stop to gather at her chin. She wasn't getting any form of relaxation laying around and letting that dark haired tart get under skin and decided to take a walk. Keeping with remaining in the dark, Amare shed the pants and tank top for cargo pants, slim fitting olive t-shirt and boots. Her Samurais were nestled in their holsters along the back of her ribs. It was force of habit and the pressure of the weapons against her was reassuring.

Her travels carried her down the main corridor towards the lab where the skeleton crew was scurrying around like two legged roaches. Amare could feel their apprehensions absorbing through her pores even though she was still several doors down from the main entrance. Her fingers twitched and body experienced a surge of anxiety causing her heart to quicken its pace. What were they so afraid of? She had mentally noted the men and women were moving meticulously, methodically even. It was more than the normal caution and trepidations practiced in the hot zone.

"Amare," Isaacs came up behind her. Amare internally winced as the man came to a stop alongside her with hands neatly collapsed behind his back. The smug expression that never appeared to waver was plastered on his mouth causing her stomach to twist into large knots. Oh how she loathed him.

"Dr. Isaacs," she coolly greeted the lead scientist.

"You are up."

"I couldn't sleep," she responded tightly. "I decided to take a walk."

"So what brings you to the lab?"

Amare picked up on his prickling apprehension allowing her to stand a little straighter.

"Curiosity I suppose."

"Perhaps something I can help you with?"

"No," she slowly turned away from the white coats and lab equipment and towards the man. He saw how her eyes mirrored the Chairman's from the narrow slits where pearls of black used to reside to the speckled sea of amber gold surrounding the islands of midnight. While she came up to the bottom of his chin in height, Isaacs knew Amare could rip out his heart and hold in his hand, still pumping nonetheless, before his corpse would reach the shiny tiles beneath his feet.

"I was merely observing them; nothing more."

Amare had toyed with the idea of slipping into the lab as they were no clad in any protective suits or apparatuses. But then again her body would not require such means of defense. The virus would destroy any invasion alongside her heightened immune system. The same could not be said of the weak bodied humans that surrounded her of course. Even the bite from one of the horde that dominated the surface would have no effect on her.

"I understand you are to eliminate the Executioner that is harassing the guards and gate."

Amare raised an eyebrow for she heard the microscopic peaks of impatience and expectancy. He would be the one to get excited over such a thing.

"Interesting," Amare circled around him like a shark surrounding its prey. "You seem to be rather…curious in a manner of speaking."

"By what do you mean Amare?"

"Oh please don't pretend to be so innocent…._Doctor! _You care more about your research and work than you do anything or anyone else."

Amare stood on her tip toes and leaned closer into his personal space, letting her lips brush the center of his ear.

"I heard you….."

_Isaacs continued to interpret the graphs and readouts, giddy as a school boy at what it all meant. He gazed over at the stasis chamber, pausing to watch the beautiful figure floating in the cool blue. Her body had embraced the virus tighter than anyone could have foreseen, bonding her to the T-virus in ways that surpassed the Chairman's cellular structure. Her breathing was supported with the cumbersome mask that provided life giving oxygen to the unseen blood cells ferrying the virus through the crimson highways as it continued strengthening its dominance. _

_ "Perfect," Isaacs laughed. "Thank you, thank you so much for surviving. Those other subjects were weak and defective. You are immaculate. So many sacrificed but in the name of science sacrifices have to be offered and made. Even now you continue to unlock doors that were once thought to be inaccessible. You're going to be bring me untold success!"_

_ Isaacs resumed his work oblivious to the rich pair of amber gold staring straight at him. Amare couldn't move as much as a finger, frustrating the Tyrant as the powerful sedative had deadened her limbs. _

_ I need to wake up…_

_ She concentrated her energy on shifting her right hand forcing every nerve muscle and bone to synchronize and bend to her command. Amare silently damned Isaacs for this. _

_ Bastard! _

_ A few days before she had heard the Chairman questioning the man about her progress. Amare wanted to scream, shout, anything that would capture his attention. Instead another dose of drugs invaded her body thanks to the fucking tubes lodged in her flesh and flung her back into the waiting arms of unconsciousness. While her body was still, Amare's hearing was sharp, absorbing conversations and motion unabated. _

_ "Oh how I wished to see the others….Too bad they didn't make it out of Nevada. Pity but I had to know, I had to see for myself what would happen. They served their purpose."_

_ Amare could only wonder what the bastard had done. Who where the others? What happened in Nevada? _

_ "Dr. Isaacs," Wesker reappeared. "Report."_

_ Isaacs was thankful the next injection had been administered, keeping Amare in his clutches for a little longer. Wesker was ignorant to the fact that he was delaying her awakening by pumping Amare with sedatives and anesthetics on a scheduled basis. He wanted to continue his research without interruption and with Amare awake and roaming he knew she wouldn't go willingly. Even Wesker was growing impatient. _

_ "Amare's body is evolving at a highly accelerated rate. Her metabolism surpasses that of any superior athlete. Her white blood cell count is astonishing! It has seemed to have surrendered to the virus along with her immune system. It's as though they have combined or rather recombined into something far more intensive!"_

_ "When will she awaken?" While the results were exciting to take in, the Chairman wanted Amare awake. _

_ "Chairman," Isaacs cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "We had to put her into a medically induced coma to accommodate the regeneration process. When Slater discovered her she was in excruciating pain. It was the only way to let the process continue without her suffering."_

_ The shaded eyes brightened slightly before doing quiet. The Chairman took two steps towards the chamber, lifting a hand up towards Amare. His fingertips danced across the thick layer of glass, tracing the outline of her jaw and neck. He wanted to wake up, to show him those beautiful eyes that were equivalent of his. His lesser senses were able to detect the virus, a trait of those who were infected or rather chosen. Amare had told him she could smell it on and inside of him. Her tongue had tasted it upon his skin, through the layers of sex and sweat glistening across his chest. It was in the minute hills of perspiration that dotted the valleys and ravines that outlined his abs and upper torso. It was in semen that had moments before rushed into her, infusing her with a new onslaught of the virus. _

_ The Chairman's face was unreadable as he departed the lab but Isaacs knew he needed to hurry and deliver. _

"You see Sam, my hearing was wide awake and everything you said when you thought you were alone was heard."

Isaacs knew she had him where she wanted him and for now granted her the power to manipulate him like a pawn on a chessboard.

"What do you want Amare?"

"Why do you ask Doctor? Are you….afraid? Afraid I might tell him what I heard when you thought I was unconscious. About how you kept me in that crap against my will by keeping me full of drugs so you could study me even more? You're such a louse. I don't know what you did in Nevada but no one has to tell me the obvious: You're a selfish, greedy son of a bitch who will do anything to further himself. You know how I woke up? How I managed to override your control?"

_Amare felt a moment where she was lifting back towards the proverbial surface. The light shined through her eyelids as she listened to the Isaacs discussing the next set of testing on her. _

_ "Now the bottles have to be checked and bags replenished or else she will break free."_

_ She sensed her opportunity and elevated her eyelids just enough to watch the lab technician switching out the pouch of concentrated anesthetic then check the bag of sedative. Amare closed her eyes and listened as Isaacs barked instructions like a tyrannical dictator. _

_ What an egotistical bastard….._

_ Amare decided to bide her time until Isaacs was alone. She wanted to see the son of a bitch's face when she would reveal her deception. Besides, with the lackeys hovering around they could easily The pouch of anesthetic bubbled slightly, not enough to alert Isaacs, then went still. The pinprick hole materialized at the base where the IV line was connected, giving the liquid a way out. It began slow at first then increased but was silent in the splats against stainless steel and tile. Amare felt her body tingle starting in her fingers and toes. It was like waking up to finding an arm or hand had fallen asleep and begin to feel it regain sensation. _

_ The sedative followed the path of the anesthetic, leaking around the rubber seal, silent in its escape from the flexible confines. It felt like infinity for Amare as she heard the drops grow further apart in landing on the table and floor. The drugs left in the lines snaked through two more unknown holes bequeathing more freedom to Amare. She knew he couldn't see the smile lurking behind the breathing mask for his arrogance had shielded him from what was about to transpire. _

_ "Thank you," he whispered happily and returned to examining the print outs. _

_ Amare forced her eyes open, amazed at the ability to see the man hunched over the chair, clear and defined despite the thick shroud that padded her form. Her eyes burned bright fire red as her hands curled into fists, moving through the jelled resistance with ease. The first hit forced Isaacs from his seat. _

"You…." Amare smirked and nodded her head.

"You underestimated my capabilities."

Isaacs was dumbfounded. Amare's telekinesis had persevered even in unconsciousness or semi-consciousness rather. How could he have missed it?

"I don't know what you are up to but stay the Hell away from me or I will tell him everything."

Amare knew it would be unwise to mess with Isaacs by means of physical intervention but seeing the fear that raced around his sea green hoops told her she had achieved her goal.

Isaacs watched her storm away towards the quarters she shared with Wesker. He knew time was formally against him now that Amare had thrown down the gauntlet. The Board was not going to like this.

* * *

><p>"Amare," Slater called out as she rounded the corner. Amare stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Amare I was calling for you for almost 5 minutes. Did you not hear me?"<p>

Amare wasn't even listening as she blinked and leaned against the wall as a sharp blur crossed her vision. She couldn't make out the details but it was the outline of a man. It wasn't Wesker. The man was smaller and leaner. His face eluded her as it was dark where features should've been visible. His attire wasn't like Alexander's or any other who resided here. No, it was a uniform but not like the USS. His arms were outstretched and open like he was waiting for her to come. She wanted to go to him but felt confused over what she was experiencing.

"Amare," Alexander gently shook her snapping Amare out of her trance.

"Alexander," she ran a hand down her face. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't ignoring you."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to take a shower before I head to the gate. Are HUNK and Vector ready?"

"They are," Alexander confirmed.

"Good," she nodded and started back down the hall.

Alexander grew worried as he watched her disappear behind the door. Quickly he retrieved the Blackberry and entered a hasty message.

_We may have a problem…._

A few moments later the response arrived.

_Amare….._

_ Yes…_

_ Leave it to me….._

Whatever the Chairman had devised Slater didn't question it. If Amare was regaining her memories it would be short lived. She was better with them than with those damned humans! The Chairman had given her so much and she had flourished with her powers and talents in return. He feared if the Redfields and Project Alice succeeded in turning her against them, Umbrella and Chairman Albert Wesker would have the Devil to pay. Although he wouldn't mind watching Sam Isaacs burn in the Hell to which he helped create.

**Next up...A little Redfield and an Executioner gets an ass whooping!**


	23. Accord

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Amare though she wants to stick with Wesker….I let her…..

**This has got to be the LONGEST chapter I have ever written! You all better like this one as it took me 4 days to write this**

Amare drew her lengthy black hair back, weaving and twisting fistfuls of raven locks until her fingers were intertwining three thick strands. She like her hair in the braid better than the bun as it remained back and up for longer periods. The cargo pants and shirt were discarded, replaced with the skin tight battle suit and boots. While she could battle a horde of infected in the former attire, the restricted layer that fitted her body at each curve and outline of her body, committing it as a second skin in a sense, it allowed Amare an advantage. She could maneuver faster without the weight of excess clothing and keep her weaponry closer still. Amare wasn't self conscious of how she appeared given her body excelled the that of the best human athlete, well perhaps when there were humans around. Not even Jill's body was as fit. Amare knew it was the virus that was responsible for her metamorphosis seeing it not as an invader or destroyer but a creator and giver of life to those deemed worthy which were only herself and Wesker.

_Herself and Wesker….._

One side of her mouth twitched up at the notion they were the only in what was left of the world with powers of gods.

She strapped the holsters to her outer thighs, adjusting the straps to her likeness. With a smile she examined her guns, which she spent hours cleaning and and recleaning before she would be satisfied. The sights were dead on yet she didn't really need the sights like the others did. Amare didn't want any flaw going into battle.

"Amare," Wesker approached from behind. He had been observing her ritual of preparation, noting her precision was on level of the best USS forces. The cold mouth had curled upward as his vision of vengeance was coming together. His weapon of destruction.

"I know," she slid the Katana blades into the scabbards latched against her back, creating a pair of slivery wings. Amare pivoted around coming face to face with her lover and adversary. Wesker stood silent as she reached up, pulling away the dark shades. She couldn't explain her actions only she wanted to see them; the rings of fire that mimicked her own. The faint hints of a knowing smile matched the other at the vision of rich molten lava twisting within the circular confines. He didn't move or react to the touch of her hand running along the rough edge of his jaw. Amare closed the space between their bodies, closing her eyes for a moment. What the Hell was wrong with her? She didn't bow down to weak human emotions! But why was she allowing this to happen?

"It's time." The words slipped quietly from her lips.

Slater was waiting at the surface gate when the elevator doors opened and Amare stepped out along with the Chairman. Wesker had changed out of the expensive jacket pants and turtleneck, selecting a battle style suit of his own accord. It was solid black from head to foot with boots that complimented the attire. The shades were planted firmly at the bridge of his nose while the blonde tresses were slicked back as usual. HUNK and Vector were waiting by the chopper which would drop the two soldiers off at safe points while the Chairman and Amare would take their own routes.

"We're ready Amare," HUNK breathed through his mask. Amare nodded and gestured to Vector who stood ready at her side. While their initial greetings and acquaintances were rough at best, the men had come to respect the petite raven haired Tyrant. The pair had witnessed Amare decimate the assault sprung on her courtesy of Wesker and Jill earlier in her training. Wesker had personally summoned them both that day.

_Both men entered through the sliding doors and entered the observation balcony where the Chairman was standing with hands collapsed behind his back. His jaw clenched in concentration as he followed Jill and Amare into the room below. He turned to see the operatives arrive and gestured downward as the pair drew closer._

_"HUNK and Vector, I want you to observe what is about to transpire below."_

_ The men stood at the observation deck as below them Amare was surrounded by the security guards. They couldn't see the grin that lit up her face as her body twisted and dodged with inhuman speed and agility. She was a blur one moment then the next a solid figure on top of the pillar. She back flipped then somersaulted as the hollow casings clattered on the tiles, creating a strange harmony of metal and tile. One bullet had grazed her but she was unfazed by the minute success of the humans. Still they continued to fight, showering the air around her with increased effort, firing at the blurry figure. No human could survive that barrage of firepower! _

_ "Sir, what is it we are watching?"_

_ "Amare holds the T-virus in her cells as I do. She will be my means for revenge against Christopher Redfield and Project Alice."_

_ HUNK couldn't take his eyes off Amare as she landed in a crouched position then stood up facing the remaining guards. The cruel deep laughter had resonated around the guards causing Wesker to grin and HUNK and Vector to trade curious looks._

_ "Is that how you show a lady a good time? I'm thoroughly hurt. My turn…."_

_ What came next neither one had anticipated. _

_ Amare closed her eyes and swept her arm in a tight arc before her. The wave of energy hurled towards the guards, a tsunami of certain death. Amare had been still, never once showing signs of movement as the fragile bodies impacted against the walls and floor. The screams of the dying were abruptly cut off as their larynxes were crushed inside themselves under the power of her attack. The snap of bone and wet spongy echoes played like the finest symphony. _

_ Vector had been amused as bone and flesh crushed and imploded against the walls, painting the pristine white with blood, shards of ivory and viscera. He envied Amare for the power she possessed. HUNK had not been able to peel his eyes away from the slaughter she had conjured; a slaughter summoned with her mind. Amare had appeared confused as Wesker emerged through the door. Her hands were shaking as she held them up, staring with wide eyed confusion. _

_ "You are continuing to progress."_

_ "I killed them with my mind. I-I just….."_

_ "I told you to trust it and you did. You are to be congratulated."_

_ Wesker continued praising Amare as the two men remained witness to the fantastic display._

_ "Do you think she is our replacement?"_

_ HUNK craned his neck at Vector, picking up on the younger man's apprehension. It was understandable for he had initially harbored similar sentiments._

_ "No, she is not going to replace us."_

_ "How do you know this? She killed those men with a thought, Nathaniel. Her thoughts killed those men!"_

_ "Chairman Wesker has assured me that you and I are to continue our services with USS. He said we will be needed in the future. I received instructions: We will be assisting Amare in intercepting and securing Project Alice."_

_ HUNK or rather Nathaniel's calm confident tone was all that was needed to ease the younger one's anxieties. Vector remained silent but was elated he would be working with his former mentor once again. Perhaps sometime the Chairman would allow them to spar with Amare, down there, in the pit. He wanted to see just how good the newest Tyrant really was._

Amare had seen Vector and HUNK outside of their combat gear, noting to herself both were of high physical stamina but were not the most social of creatures though. HUNK was anti social and didn't fraternize with the other USS troops. The only person he had even the most remote hints of contact with was Vector. Vector was younger than her and HUNK but his youthful looks masked a cold ruthless killer. She had sat and watched him and HUNK spar and train for hours, gathering insight into her new team. They didn't appear to resent her presence and appointment as Alpha Leader though in the new order, there was little room to debate one's position.

Vector was of Japanese descent. His hair was short like all the other men who served on USS but it had a few spikes that would be pressed in a coat of sweat after removing the hood and mask. He had a good head on her in height but Amare didn't notice nor care. She learned he had studied under several Japanese masters and mentored with HUNK prior to the outbreak. His uniform was a weapon: The ability to be camouflaged for short periods of time created opportunity to get in and out of tight places. It also gave him the technology to mimic another's identity which she had yet to see transpire. His hand to hand with knives was extraordinary though even the best handler would not be able to match Amare's stealth and reflexes. They were instinctive and fluid; no breaks stops or hesitation in the arc of his swings or spin of a roundhouse. Perhaps that was why Wesker wanted him to a part of the new USS combat group. They were of lesser ability than Amare and she took quiet pleasure in knowing that.

But it was the eyes that made her take notice.

Pure hues of almond that were speckled with cocoa which seemed to carve into the eyes of their target, carving away the layers of defense or emotion until they reached the owner's very soul. Amare had felt those same eyes attempt their tricks on her but her strong will along with the T-virus shut him out like an impenetrable door.

_Nice try Vector but your mind tricks won't work on me….._

She had told him the day all three were called to the conference room. Wesker sat in silence afterwards as Amare demanded answers.

_Why haven't you let me fight them?_

_ Because Amare you would break them and I cannot have you breaking them. _

_ I trained with Salinas and he's still alive!_

_ Vector and HUNK are a different breed Amare. They will fight to kill and you will kill them._

_ No I wouldn't! _

_ I cannot risk it Amare. _

_ So you're going to throw me together with talk dark and quiet and short and glaring and expect us to play nice?_

_ HUNK and Vector understand their boundaries Amare. _

_ And what is that supposed to mean? _

_ They are well aware of what you are and what you are capable of. _

_ Well then they know I can't die! _

_ But they can. _

_ Fine! _

Amare had stormed out of the conference room slowing down to stare molten daggers at HUNK and Vector. Whatever Wesker had planned she wasn't embracing it with open arms.

That all changed on a cold New York night.

* * *

><p><em>New York City…..Some point in the last 8 weeks<em>

HUNK was selected to accompany her to the outer perimeter and eliminate a threat to a section of gate. It was an opportunity for her to use her powers while at the same time it was a dry run for the Chairman to note how his Tyrant performed with another. Despite her rather dour attitude the Chairman was quietly amused by the situation. Amare didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I can't believe he's making me take you out," she muttered while strapping on the blades and Samurai weapons. "I don't babysit."

HUNK said nothing but watched her through the mask obscuring his face. When Chairman Wesker had informed him of this assignment, HUNK played the obedient soldier and accepted the task without question or reservation. Anything to get out and kill those fucking things! Vector would have to stay behind but he would topside. Alexander Slater would be documenting the entire event alongside Isaacs down in the lab.

Isaacs was relieved the Board would have another demonstration.

The vocal protests, led by Board Member Roberts, had grown in volume and intensity, dangerously teetering between hollow threats to just the other side of sinister. Chairman Wesker was well aware of the unease simmering with the Board but he seemed to know when to toss enough bread crumbs to silence them. But even then that action was nothing more than a band aid slapped upon a gaping wound. Eventually the Board would grow tired of these games before they bit the very hand that fed them. But for Sam Isaacs he didn't care which side he was on so long as he got what he wanted. He would play the devil off God if it meant he came out on top. Hell, he would've sold his own mother if it meant justifying the means.

"We're ready," Slater announced and flipped the signals to the surface cameras. It seemed a Licker had found its way to the gate where the less evolved infected had congregated.

The doors slid open giving way to the snow clad night. Amare didn't share the same basic need for warmth as the guards around her did. Some shivered in face of the relentless North wind while others were stronger able to conceal their chilled form. HUNK displayed no sign of affliction from Nature's wrath as the Osprey appeared over the horizon. The ladder dropped down for the operative while Amare rushed the gate. The infected saw the charging Tyrant but continued to stretch their hands and arms through the highly charged bars. The choking stench forced bile up the back of her throat but Amare forced it back, feeling the burn of stomach acid that retreated down her throat. Her eyes seared into the pitch black cutting a trail through the white swath.

Wesker watched as she cleared the gate and sailed over the flowing carpet of decayed rotten flesh. Her arms were splayed out as her back arched in with a slight curve and legs bowed up until her toes could almost touch the back of her neck. The thick braid swished across the center of her back then flipped up before hitting her spine as she landed on the backside of the horde. Her body was crouched in a strike position with one hand retrieving a blade as the other planted on the lightly frosted pavement.

One by one they shuffled around clumsily, catching the scent of the young Tyrant. Amare straightened up and curled her hand around the hilt of the other blade. It whined against the scabbard as it was pulled from its resting place. She caught a glimpse of her eyes as it passed across her face. A tiny crack in her lips surfaced then retreated as the first wave edged closer. They were cumbersome in their strides, as though they were intoxicated. The same virus the animated the rotted shells that granted her the power of a god. Amare could smell the decaying muscle and viscera amplifying the further they stomped and marched. But something was off with the infected and she could feel it.

HUNK dropped off the bottom run of the ladder, assuming position on the top of the sentry look out. He looked down at Amare who stood frozen as the infected encroached. His weapon was pressed against his shoulder, locked and ready. His heart was calm, a discipline he had practiced in the early years at USS. Carlos Olivera picked up the trick from him which was part of the reason he had been selected as leader of the UCBF during the Raccoon City incident. Steady nerves and a level head kept a man alive.

Amare caught the man's heart beating perfectly in her ears.

The infected caught a whiff of the fresh meat.

Amare watched as the direction of the lead infected shifted and started for the glass gateway of the former Waldorf Astoria. Her head snapped upward to the roof but vision wasn't needed for her to know who was up there.

The guttural groans and slapping of puss infested lips passed around her as the infected were uninterested in Amare. They wanted what was behind door number 1.

HUNK remained silent, vigilant of the amassing horde below. Amare was in the center of humanity's rejections, never once receiving a bite let alone any acknowledgement from those undead bastards. The door leading to his nest was secure, obstructed with heavy bars creating an impressive barrier between him and a fate worse than death. He continued to silently muse why he was sitting up here taking no action.

The central stairwell echoed with heavy thunderous tread. The emergency lights had long burned out masking the form climbing up the steps. Claws that extended like a tiger's scraped the grated treads and platforms as the steel and iron groaned as the deceptively nimble bioweapon increased its pace. The tongue whipped out licking the air around it feeding the craving for fresh DNA. The steel bolts and rivets play silent witness to the high hissing emitted from what was the mouth. It had decimated the few survivors that were held up behind barricaded doors and under heavy desks or tables. With each infusion of flesh it grew larger and powerful. It had been staying hidden, venturing out when it heard the humans on the other side of the high voltage barrier. The hunger refused to be ignored any longer. It needed to feed.

The human was near.

Amare knew HUNK was in deep shit and hurried towards the hotel. The tightly packed throngs were impeding her progress as she shoved and kicked the nameless victims to the street. Heads ripped off and rolled like bowling balls painting the pristine white with grey and pink fluids. Amare ripped her blades out swinging at the bodies surrounding her. The slicing harbingers didn't earn the slightest bit of attention as they continued for the doors. She didn't have a moment to address the shock her mind was trying to digest as her feet pushed on. Time was her enemy.

There was a Licker inside the building; she could feel it, hear it, and smell it. Her ears picked up the daggers tearing into the rigid plates of bolted iron creating a trail of creaks and groans beneath them. The hiss it emitted was reminiscent of a snake as it stalked its prey. HUNK had no idea what was coming. Her eyes turned bright crimson as the virus spilled into adrenaline which fed her body. It still felt strange to have the virus seemingly dictate the cells throughout her body, commanding the billions of microscopic entities to do its bidding. Amare pushed off the concrete leaving the dead behind. Her hands clamped around the icy flag pole while her legs shot up then over.

Wesker watched as Amare's body elevated onto the brass pole then propelled up and onto the narrow ledge between the 13th and 14th floors. HUNK was ignorant to the approaching Licker but that had been the plan all along. Use the human as bait. The wavering bodies of infected had a purpose but right now that was not to be revealed. The Board was watching Amare's race against the Licker; it was a demonstration of the Tyrant's powers against a very efficient hunter. The smirk froze on his lips as the slender form dive head first through the plate glass and into the unknown.

The Board was watching as she vanished into the building.

"I find it intriguing how the infected ignored her." Board Member Roberts scratched his chin while maintaining an even gaze on the image. "Even as she cut them down they still continued on. Why do you think this is?"

His steely gaze landed on Excella Gionne who was broadcasting from somewhere in Italy. The last time she had made contact with the Board it was from the Rome facility. But the complex had become compromised forcing her to evacuate to a more secure Umbrella location.

Excella loathed the narrow predatory stare the younger man would cast every time they communicated. It was the feeling he was undressing her with his eyes then proceeded to fuck her in that twisted mind of his. She had to swallow back the bile that crept up through her trachea, leaving behind a bitter stinging taste. Since the announcement of the Board opening the lines to observe the latest demonstration, Excella had made certain to cloak her body in the drab shapeless white lab coat.

_When I become Albert's Queen I will personally see to it you suffer a long, slow, agonizing death!_

"Board Member Roberts," she started off with the cool Italian accent that commanded respect and carried an air of arrogance around the edges. "At this point all I can theorize is that it has to do with Project Phoenix's infusion with the T-Virus. As reported with Angela Ashford and Project Alice, they were shut out by the infected in Raccoon City as both had been infected with the same virus."

Roberts pondered this as he kept one eye on the monitor projecting New York City. This was of most interest to him. If this was indeed true then it would be of a great advantage in seeking Project Alice. The infected would be of no concern to them as originally anticipated.

_This is going better than I thought….._

"Thank you Excella," he closed the connection and resumed viewing the events unfolding in New York. The former Tricell CEO was of use to them but her usefulness would be good for only so long until….

The silver blue rings narrowed until the pair had been reduced to daggers dappled in cerulean.

Amare whipped around the stairs and platforms spotting the deep marks across the walls and on the railings. The stench of putrid meat and death stifled the corridor from ceiling to basement. She was definitely on the right path. She reached the 10th floor then stopped. Seconds were falling from between her fingers. Seconds that could define life or death. With hands curled around the diagonal rail, Amare propelled off the cold slick post and sailed up to the next level.

She entrusted her body to the virus, feeling it control her arms and legs as she flipped and somersaulted up and over the stairs. Her legs tucked tightly against her as she shot up and over the final barrier, landing in a perfect stance. Her nostril flared as the tiny hairs and nerves that lined her nasal passages absorbed the malodorous air. The door to the roof had been ripped open, peeled open like a can of tuna. The cold blast of wind and snow pelted her face and hands. She should've been cold but temperature didn't register across the millions of nerve endings beneath her skin.

"Damn it," she heard the popping of an assault weapon piercing the howling storm.

HUNK continued to fire at the Licker, cursing as the thing absorbed the hollow point shells. It would stumble back only to reemerge twice as powerful and twice as pissed off. Was this what the Chairman had in mind? To use him as bait for some fucked up purpose?

"The Death doesn't die," he breathed. The Licker hissed and lunged for the human catching him off guard. HUNK felt the razor sharp points millimeters from his skin. All it took was scratch to become infected and mutate like Matt Addison had. The muzzle of the weapon pointed beneath the stretching jaw of the creature, prepared to gorge in a gluttonous feast of blood and flesh. The whip of the tongue smacked him across the mask, knocking the helmet and mask clean off his face. The sleet pelted his face and ears, killing the nerves and feeling from every inch of exposed skin.

So this was it? He was going to die as Licker food? For the first time in a long time his heart was pounding out of control. The hot vile breath puffed against his face causing HUNK to grow nauseous. He wanted to vomit on the son of a bitch but it never came. He pushed the muzzle deeper into the creature but the Licker sensed the weapon aimed at it.

The solid swipe flung the assault weapon from his hold leaving him helpless as it tumbled across the snow. The Licker opened its jaw wider, enough to rip the head off the human.

The padding of footsteps charging across the deepening snow alerted the Licker but it didn't stray from the human. It wasn't going to surrender its meal, not to some infected human.

Amare slammed her fists against the Licker's ribs, causing it to howl in anger and shock. It released the human and spun around swiping its tail inches over the ground. Its attacker jumped up then flew back not once but twice. It charged on all fours letting the sound of her heart guide like a missile. Amare slid down and under emerging on the other end. She fisted the back of the Licker, grappling spinal cord and muscle alike, and flung it across the roof. She watched with a tiny grin as the creature crashed against the door destroying the only means of escape. It went at her again but Amare responded with a roundhouse kick across the deadly jaws hurling it back in the same direction.

"Come and get me big boy," she snarled with eyes burning. The Licker saw Amare as a threat and went for the Tyrant. She charged towards it, withdrawing her blades and twirling them around. The Licker lashed out with its tongue, wrapping around Amare's ankle taking her down to the ground. Her back and head smacked the pitch tar roof with a dull thud stunning her temporarily. The sensation of being dragged snapped her back to reality as the Licker reeled her in towards its waiting mouth.

"Not getting me that easy," she flung up and forward grabbing the center of its impressive appendage. The Licker halted but didn't get a chance to fight back as she had torn its tongue in half. It wailed in agony giving Amare the opportunity she needed. Kicking the dead part off her leg she reached for her blades as it continued to flail and flop.

HUNK groaned and tilted his head to the right, watching as Amare had leapt on the back of the Licker and drove her blades into the exposed brain of the creature. They cut through brain, skull matter and organic material emerging as an X beneath the chin. The Licker collapsed against the snow as Amare withdrew her blades and jumped off its back. HUNK continued to watch as Amare hoisted her weapons high over her head then took a step forward and lunged with blades towards the thick neck and head. It was beautiful song to both of their ears as the finely sharpened silver burned though the unnatural flesh and muscle. The Licker's head tumbled along landing at Amare's feet.

She picked it up and strolled towards HUNK who now sat up with his arms across his knees.

"I don't think today is the day The Death dies."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you up here. Here," she dropped the head at the tips of his boots. "A souvenir for you to remember today's outing by."

HUNK didn't laugh as he rose to his feet. Amare huffed at his silence.

"I was bait."

"I noticed," she crossed her arms. The blood of the deceased creature dried on her hands and under her nails. Its blood didn't smell like hers or a human's. It was stale and putrid like sewage.

"I had no hand in this if that's what you're thinking. This was probably one of Wesker's little games."

"You saved my ass." His voice was void of any emotion.

"I wasn't going to leave you up here. This is war yes but even in war no soldier is left behind. I don't expect you to thank me."

She offered her hand to which HUNK begrudgingly accepted. At that moment a sign of accord was exchanged between them. The operative knew he could've been killed or worse but she had taken down the Licker with her own hands.

"How do you suggest we return?" He looked over his shoulder at the growing mass of infected on the streets.

Amare closed her eyes then shot them wide open showing off the hellish pools of fire. Below the ground trembled as the sudden shock wave materialized at the doors of the hotel then fanned out with the speed and power of a tsunami. The infected were swept aside or crushed against building and chunks of street and concrete. But Amare wasn't done yet.

Once the wave weakened and fanned out she tilted her head at the remaining infected below. HUNK continued to observe as the walls of orange red and yellow erupted from fissures in the streets consuming bodies and structures in its path. With the operative's attention on the fiery inferno below, Amare snatched the larger man by his shoulders and hoisted him across her back and shoulders.

"Hold on," she took off in a dead sprint for the ledge and sailed over into the waiting embrace of the flames. HUNK felt the heat threatening to melt the skin off his face the closer they fell to the ground. He couldn't comprehend what has happening. His mind was disconnected to his body as shock set in.

Amare felt her companion go limp behind her and smiled. They were 15 feet from the city floor. The infected were burning like dried brush and wood, a sort of tinderbox to fuel the fires. She took a deep breath and willed the fires to part wide enough to create a path towards the surface gate. Amare landed with a circle of charred corpses and infrastructure surrounding her. HUNK was starting to sweat against the growing oppressiveness of the fires and darted for the gate. Her other arm curled tighter around her human cargo as her feet launched them off the ground and over the gate to safety.

Medical staff were on call and grabbed the unconscious human from her hold. Chairman Wesker approached her as the gurney was wheeled into the elevator and disappeared behind the closing doors.

"You used him as bait."

"Sometimes sacrifices must be offered Amare."

"No, you used him as bait so the Licker would come out and I would kill it."

The half cocked smile crept up his mouth which angered Amare.

"That was an unnecessary risk!"

"Say what you want Amare but you were successful."

"I'm going down below and try to wash away the smell of Licker blood and crap off me. Then I am going to try to get this crap off my blades."

Wesker watched her stalk off sensing her anger and disgust. Once again she had surpassed all expectations. Amare had surrendered to the virus letting it take control. It had played out beautifully.

The smile didn't fade as the Chairman took the elevator to the floor of the quarters they shared, hearing the shower running on full blast. The black clothing fell along the way as he entered the steam enclosed room and slipped into the shower.

**Now next chapter we get to see the Axeman cometh ;P and maybe some Chris**


	24. Pain

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…..

_New York Facility…Time: Unknown….._

"Paris facility: Food supplies down to 50% and 7 casualties; biohazard numbers increasing."

"London facility."

"London facility: Food supplies down to 28% and 17 casualties; biohazard numbers increasing."

Wesker thoughtfully absorbed the sobering facts that rolled off of the tongues of the Board members. One by one they were slowly floundering, taking on infected as a ship would take on water. But then again if one or two were lost Umbrella could regroup. The severing of one or two tentacles would not herald the end of Umbrella. Perhaps it would be for the best…..

"Gentlemen," Isaacs casually strolled in with Slater on his heels. The sudden appearance of the lead scientist cracked the Chairman's inner thoughts. His sharp eyes caught the scornful expression on his second in command's face. The bastard had intentionally given him the wrong time for the meeting but he wasn't worried about the Chairman's wrath. It was Wesker he answered to not the cocky scientist.

"Doctor Isaacs," Wesker greeted him with a definitive chill to his voice. "So nice of you to finally join us."

"Chairman Wesker," the scientist haughtily nodded as Slater stood silently along the wall. The Board had gathered from their respective corners of what remained of the world; holograms of themselves sitting in cold vacant seats. "I've been rather busy."

Slater gritted his teeth as the lead scientist continued to blatantly flaunt his arrogance in front of the group. Chairman Roberts snorted while Chairwoman Gionne quickly rolled her eyes. No one cared for Isaacs and made no effort to mask their contempt even in his presence.

"On the subject of the biohazard what progress has been made? What does the Science Division have to report?" Roberts glared at the man. Slater raised an eyebrow gauging the subtle signs of discomfort in the older man.

"Well we know they have no real need to feed but hunger for flesh. They do not require it. Our research indicates they could remain active for decades."

"We cannot be trapped underground for _decades!_" Gionne screeched from her spot. The idea of being trapped away from Albert…..

"And what of Project Alice?" Wesker cut to the point.

"Using hers and Project Phoenix's blood I will create a serum that will not only placate but possibly reverse part of the process, returning to them some degree of their intelligence and memories. But a cure would be in our grasp!"

"You're confident you can accomplish this?"

"All we have to do is remove the primitive instincts and train them. They can be our workforce and we can finally return to the surface. And with the amount of antibodies that saturate Project Phoenix's cells….."

"After months of experiments and research you have yet to give us what we want: Project Alice!" Board member Roberts sharply cut him off. He wasn't buying the line of bullshit this asshole was selling.

"Project Alice has been difficult to locate."

"Then why have you not dispatched Project Phoenix yet?" He instantly countered the flimsy excuse. "Cleary she is capable of locating the renegade project."

"Because her blood is invaluable to our research Board Member Roberts that's why. Her body has evolved even further than any of us could fathom. There is much to learn about her. The virus is thriving beautifully through every part of her body and her cells are the key!"

"Locating Project Alice is our priority Doctor. She cannot be allowed to continue evading us! Have you not heard about the rumors of a resistance that started to emerge? We cannot have her falling into those hands! From what I understand her telekinetic powers are strengthening, surpassing even those of Project Alice."

"Demanding results; that is not a guarantee." Isaacs remained aloof, refusing to bow down to Wesker or any of the Board.

"Then perhaps we should appoint someone else who can deliver the results in which we desire," Gionne chimed in anxious to get her claws into the man. Wesker couldn't but help to smirk as Isaacs narrowed his eyes but Excella wasn't intimidated.

"That will be unnecessary Board Member Gionne. In case you have forgotten, science is not an overnight process. These things take time!"

"Time is something we do not have Doctor," Roberts snapped. Wesker jerked his head at the younger man, casting a dangerous stare through the dark shades.

"Board Member Roberts," the blonde spoke with an ominous tone.

"My apologies Chairman," he quickly rescinded.

Isaacs fumed internally which only brightened the grin on Slater's face. He quietly wished Amare was here to see the son of a bitch squirming like a worm being dangled on a hook. Amare had been summoned to the lab despite her vocal objections to Wesker. She was growing weary of being prodded and poked like a laboratory rat, having blood drawn not in ounces or cc's but pints. Then there were the tests.

Cognitive and reflexive tests that Isaacs claimed were used to monitor and track her progress as the virus continued altering her on the microcellular level. Sure she had evolved but the virus appeared to continue its work on Amare. She was a canvas and the virus the artist, ever creating and destroying. Her metabolism had quadrupled burning what she consumed, which wasn't much as hunger eluded her. Water was something she consumed by the gallon. After several rather strenuous outings among the infected, she had returned to quarters and demanded water until she had reached the point of vomiting all that was in her body. Slater had remained on the opposite side of the bathroom, a silent witness to the merciless purging of her form. His ears clear as the splashing sounds played out on the other side. Amare had groaned and moaned in agony as the tension in her muscles waned then snapped with equal fervor. The cramping in her abdomen and oblique muscles were impossible to ignore as the pangs ripped through her, preventing her from speaking let alone the privilege of crying out to relieve her agony. Clothing had been stripped away as the only surface she could seem to tolerate was the thin sheet. When she attempted to shift in the bed or if Wesker so much as even laid a finger upon her, Amare would just wail and shriek in her mind shattering his skull with her high pitched shrills.

_Don't touch me! Please it feels like you're setting me on fire! _

Her pain was thankfully short lived. Mercy arrived in the form of Dr. Isaacs. Isaacs had delivered a serum that eliminated her suffering allowing her sleep for nearly 48 hours straight. Wesker had watched the purple coils turn transparent as the thick rush of solace invaded her veins. Where the chemical traveled the tremors and knotting fell silent. The Chairman could sense the shift in her body, feel the burning alleviate until Amare took a deep breath and sunk into her side of the bed. Where deep lines of affliction had creased and aged her face pristine skin dominated.

_It contains a mild sedative and anesthetic that will numb the nerves and soothe the burning sensations. For now she must rest. But the effects will wear off. _

Wesker had wasted no time in remaining alongside her through those dragging two days. Slater had decided to watch Isaacs which allowed the Chairman to maintain his concentration on Amare. Besides, it gave the younger Brit the opportunity to learn if anything about what Isaacs may really be devising.

Slater had observed the Chairman being close by when Isaacs's staff executed these tests, anxious to see with his own eyes the beautiful evolution of his Chimera. The watchful eyes kept on her, never once pulling away. Wesker would stand there and just observe for hours upon hours until the technicians had pulled their pen away from the notepad freeing Amare from another set of daunting examinations. The results had been waiting on his device as he was privy to viewing and tracking her progress in real time. The telekinetic part of her presented the most intriguing results.

The White Queen had detected a spike in energy when Amare had created the wall of fire when retreating to the gate with HUNK. The numbers were incredible, impossible even but Amare had once again surprised the Chairman and the science team. Though she protested being connected to wires and needles, Wesker could see it in her eyes how she relished in using her powers against the fragile humans that surrounded her. She thrived and bathed in their fear and trepidations.

_The pencil thin smile drew across her lips as stood in the center of room awaiting the approaching Licker. Isaacs was standing in the observation deck, barely able to contain himself as the Tyrant closed her eyes and inhaled the stagnant air. The Licker rushed closer with its whip like tongue feeling the particles around its prey. Its heart was beating but it wasn't in a panic like the others had been. This one was calm, unafraid of its grotesque aura. _

_ Wesker's face was unreadable while Slater's was one of tension. What was Amare waiting for? _

_ Without any warning the Licker flipped up in the air, hovering several feet above her. Amare suddenly flashed eyes of fire and tilted her head to study her query. The Licker was confused. It followed her as she circled its sinewy body. _

_ The first screech cracked the panes before the team. _

_ Invisible daggers carved into the backside for the group to witness, prying apart layers of flesh until curvature of its spine now lay open. Fibers of laced muscle, tendon and brain matter snapped and popped like branches on a tree. It was like watching a rose unfurling and exposing its fragile petals to the world after the first spring rain. _

_ "What the….." Slater felt his heart leap into his throat as Amare slowly shifted her head to the other side. Her eyes became severely alert as she narrowed in on the throbbing brain matter resting atop its skull. The pounding quickened causing the Licker to howl in pain as it could feel the ripping sensations at the base of its skull. _

_ Slater crept closer to the window as did the others who had assumed a safe stance, wondering what Amare was about to carry out…._

_ He yelped and leapt back as the spine and brain shot diagonally then slapped against the fractured barrier with blood seeping into the hairline cracks. A couple of strands penetrated the unseen clearances and reached the other side. Several of the others fell back with one tripping over their own feet as the basic instinct of fear ordered them to flee. The sound was sickening to the ears of the humans. Some cringed and took a step or two back while others, including Wesker and Isaacs, appeared unaffected by the gory offering. They ignored the cowardice and blubbering of their fellow technicians as curiosity smothered all other emotions._

_ "That was….." Isaacs began to choke up as elation warmed his body. He sounded like a father who was proud of their child on graduation day. _

_ "Impressive," Slater gasped finishing the man's words though he wasn't sharing in the same sentiment as the former. His word was of a nauseating nature. The tongue draped across its leg and twitched as the last of the neurons went silent. Its lungs rested on its back reminding Slater of a butterfly's wings. _

_ Wesker said nothing. _

_ Amare looked up with eyes now tranquil at the stoic blonde catching the minute smirk of approval. A beautiful killer in his eyes….._

"_I feel like a pincushion! What do they insist on prodding me and poking me?"_

_ She rubbed the area on her right hip where minutes before a 4 inch thick hypodermic was drilling into her bone sucking out marrow for yet one another of Isaacs's fucking experiments. The paper thin gown was only that in name. It was two sheets that were joined by elastic cords around the edges leaving little to the imagination. Amare loathed being exposed in such a manner and sensed the Chairman's displeasure in so many being allowed to gaze upon her like that. But it was small cost to which he paid but not without reservation. _

_ "Because Amare it is necessary to mark the virus's procession. As it has been said before: You achieved what billions could not…including myself."_

_ The note of envy did not fall upon deaf ears. _

_ "Sometimes I think it's a damned curse! Right now it hurts to put pressure on my right hip bone! Have you seen the mark that bastard left on me?"_

_ Wesker realized she was in pain, angry, and tired. Her eyes had turned red and bleary as she hobbled down the hall alongside him. The Chairman wasn't concerned with leaving Isaacs alone. Slater was his spy, his eyes and ears to find out what Isaacs had been carrying out. The transmission signal that showed up had invoked his suspicions but he didn't have to guess who had been the responsible party. _

_ He would contend with the scientist later as his priority was the raven haired figure limping to his right._

_ "Being a god is not a curse Amare. It is a gift…"_

_ Amare groaned as the next step proved to be more excruciating than the last but she bit her inner cheek so hard a spring of blood had welled and washed over her molars and tongue. If this was a gift then she would hate to fathom what a curse was. Wesker caught the hints of copper and spied the deep grimace that darkened her eyes and mouth. Her breathing was in tune with her steps, exhaling with the fall of her right leg which offered some relief but not enough. _

_ His brows creased downward at her pain and grabbed her wrist bringing Amare to a stop. Her right leg was half way in the air but the dull throb pounded her hip. Even without putting her foot to the grating, Amare continued to wilt in the after effect. She felt the air rush around as solid limbs of midnight gathered her up pressing her against the solid torso. Amare buried her face into the crook of his neck while her arms gathered around his neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep slow breath. His scent was an aromatherapy to her; soothing and relaxing. _

_ "A girl could get used to this."_

_ Wesker snorted softly but continued down the corridor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere outside Kansas City…Time: Present<strong>_

Chris leaned against the passenger window as his sister steered the Hummer. Claire continued to grow worried about her brother ever since departing Chanute. His ravings about Alex being alive were starting to worry all in the group. Luther had voiced his opinions regarding Chris's state of mind, sharing the sentiment that reverberated among the others.

_We're losing him….._

_ He's letting this idea that Alex is alive consume him…_

Claire had taken the news the hardest. Looking into her brother's eyes was like staring into her own hardened reflection. The pain she endured played out in his deep blue eyes like a bad late night movie on cable. She had searched for her brother across the Desert Southwest for several years while picking up survivors along the way. The crinkled warped photo of them at the beach in Virginia during happier times had been secure on the visor of the Hummer she drove. The younger Redfield couldn't harbor any blame on him, she had been at the same point as he. The dawn rising along with the hope that the new day would bring the answers she sought only to see the sun setting, robbing her mind and soul of the anticipations that were present but only hours before.

But yet watching her brother slip into himself had been difficult to watch. Just when she had gotten him back in Los Angeles, she felt like she was losing him all over again. He had not eaten or slept since the dream. The chain guarding Alex's class ring didn't leave his throat, remaining concealed beneath the dirty black shirt he wore. Chris didn't speak only speaking when spoken to by one of the others.

God how she wished Alex was still alive. She would pull him out of this depression, bring him back to them. Hell, she missed Alex more than she would allow to show. Alex had completed her brother. Her infectious laughter and bright smile lit up any room she entered. Even Barry had admitted to Claire how they fit perfectly together.

_I have never seen Chris this happy before…..Not even when he was the top of his class for marksmanship…._

Claire missed Barry too. She hoped he had made it out alive.

_Fucking bastard Wesker! _

She blamed the Chairman for the world's plight. It was because of him and Umbrella that they had resorted to staying on the road, scavenging like vagabonds and tramps for supplies; supplies that all had taken for granted in the past. Water was scarce thanks to the T-virus and food was getting harder and harder to find. But everyone rationed without complaint if it meant staying alive to fight another day.

Her thoughts went to Alice and how the presence of the former Tyrant brought some morale back to the group. The first time they met had been in the desert outside of Las Vegas. Alice had used telekinesis flinging a curtain of flames at the infected swarm of ravens attacking the caravan. Claire's first impression had been hesitation and mistrust. No human could summon a wall of fire with their mind! The entire encampment had been fearful of her presence, knowing she wasn't normal. Alice had strangely understood their misconceptions and well placed fears offering to move on. But Carlos and LJ had objected, stating her case as to why she should stay.

_She was with us in Raccoon City! She saved us! Umbrella did this to her! _

_ Man she is one bad ass chick! You didn't see what she did! Crazy shit!_

Eventually everyone gradually accepted her in, allowing her to accompany them to Vegas.

_"Claire…."_

Alice's voice crackled over the CB.

_"What's up Alice?"_

_ "Truck's running low on fuel…..gonna need to find a place soon before we reach Collinsville."_

_ "Roger that."_

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. They could use the break off the roads. Perhaps they could covet some supplies. They were running low on basics and the small towns were goldmines for loading up. The major cities belonged to the infected and Umbrella would be watching those areas. Wouldn't surprise her if the smug sons of bitches were watching them right now! When they had fought Wesker on the Arcadia, Alice had made the comment the satellites were operational and that was how he found them.

_Loyalty….Highly overrated….._

_ Well that was why you were alone asshole…..You were only loyal to one person: Yourself….._

Claire felt her rage seething inside as they pushed on into Central Missouri, towards Marshall. The hope was to arrive in Collinsville within 48 hours and 28 of those hours were already behind them. She lifted her eyes from the road catching the dark half moons that laced her eyes. They looked like raccoon eyes on first glance. Claire had forsaken keeping appearances after the Outbreak. Who the fuck was going to notice or care?! With the infected roaming the backwoods and cities looks were last on the list of priorities.

_**New York….Time: Present…..**_

Amare soaked in the oversized tub, willing the heat of the water to absorb the aching in her hip. If another one of those lab rats came near her with a needle again…..

Thirty minutes had passed since she slipped into the scalding embrace, hoping her depleted body would recover faster. The virus had been working since the tests were forced upon her but it didn't mean it didn't hurt still. The 4 inch needle had been the worst. She had felt it penetrating her skin, muscle before tapping the surface of her bone, mining the blood and antibody rich reserves of marrow. Her face had been stoic but inside she had wept. Her silent screams shattered her mind as the plunger took its time withdrawing the slushy crimson ore. Amare had breathed slowly, timing her inhale and exhale to dilute the stinging.

Wesker had observed her stone stature, sensing the suffering beneath the surface. Had it been one of the faceless test subjects he would been more enthused in watching the victim writhe and scream but this…..Watching Amare going through the invasive procedure had been sickening. But it was deemed necessary; a necessary evil as Slater put it.

Now he stood in the doorway of the elaborate bathroom as Amare scooted upright as the water drained. Her skin was blotchy from the bath while her hair was plastered to her back and shoulders. Her hands grappled the tops as her biceps and triceps propelled her up and onto the edge. Wesker moved in, snatching the oversized fluffed towel along the way.

Amare lifted the gimp leg up and over until both feet were on the floor. The pain was lessened but still detrimental. She hated being in such a state. It made her feel powerless and feeble.

The brush of cotton around her waist and torso caught her off guard. Wesker rolled the rest of the towel around her body and hoisted her off the ledge.

"I can do this by myself."

Her protest was hollow in meaning. Wesker just smirked at her words. Amare did enjoy having the pressure off her leg and being carried in the arms of the Chairman but she wasn't about to confess that.

On the bed was a clean pair of pants and camisole.

"I can dress myself. I'm not an invalid."

"Of course not." But it didn't stop him from slipping the top up and over her head before sliding the pants up her slender legs and over her hips. He spotted the hideous bruising, noting it was smaller in size. The purple yellow hints were disfiguring against the otherwise perfect skin.

Amare just sighed and gave in. Wesker was going to do what he wanted even if she protested. He would win this time given the pain from the right side of her body continued to be harsh and unforgiving. So she lay there like an infant as the other Tyrant moved her around beneath the sheets then turned attention to his own clothing. The Chairman preferred to sleep naked which she didn't complain about. To each their own as the saying went.

Her eyes outlined the strong definitive features of his unclothed form, suspecting the T-virus supplemented the peaks and valleys that trailed across his chest and abs before carving out the taught layers in his thighs and calves. Amare smiled as she was the only one who could lay eyes on the Chairman in his vulnerable state and took advantage of ever instance.

If her body wasn't in such agony…..

The sheet withdrew and Wesker occupied the vacant side. The heat radiated from his skin, a side effect of the virus. She watched as he scooted across the mattress until he was pressed tight against her. His eyes were tranquil in the dark, not the normal angry fires of Hell that were on display for the Umbrella employees. His hand emerged from the cover, silently sweeping the stray strands from her face. But his fingers didn't break away.

The strong hand was one of mindfulness and gentleness as it traced the outline of her jaw and neck. Amare was compelled and felt her hand exploring the chiseled jaw and chords of tendon that twitched against her touch.

His fingers played along her lips, felling them respond with light pressure against them before drawing them into the deeper recesses of her mouth. Wesker closed his eyes and quietly sighed at the wet sucking sounds. He wasn't seeking a sexual encounter from her but this was something very intimate and personal. The Chairman was mesmerized with the way her lips twisted and puckered while her tongue would slide across each digit, giving each one attention. The soft sighs escaping her mouth were one of contentment. Amare wasn't interested in sex, not tonight at least.

This was a night for them to bask in one another's presence.

Wesker withdrew his hand placing it on her face. Amare propped her body on one elbow and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. He didn't push into it like he normally would but instead returned the same sentiment she was sharing. Amare broke away with a tiny smile.

"Thank you," she whispered before burying her face against the crook of his shoulder. Wesker locked his arms around her waist and nestled his head into the pillow. His nose inhaled the deep earthen tones that were her. He listened to her heart as it pulsed steadily, saturating her body with more virus.

She belonged to him….

**WOW! Long chapter!**


	25. Exertion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Amare…..I wished I owned the rest…..

**Okay kiddies...Amare vs. Executioner!**

_**New York….Present….**_

Amare was well enough to sit up on her own. The minute site had healed up during the night, releasing her hip of the earlier torment. She lifted her leg up, slowly at first to gauge her level of tolerance. The bone groaned at the resistance applied but she pushed it, feeling the initial pain waver the more she elevated her leg.

_I can put a patch on before I go…._ She silently mused. Pain couldn't be allowed to hinder her focus on the battle that was rising like the sun. The Executioner was out there. No one had to tell her that. The virus could pick out the infected for her, guiding her as the demented consciousness.

_Blood calls out to blood…..It runs thicker than water….._

Taking a deep breath she pushed off the bed and onto her feet, letting the weight of her body reside on both sides. Amare began to shed the cotton layers, creating a trail towards the bathroom where the shower beckoned her.

* * *

><p>The nightmares had been absent from her slumber. It had started after she was violently ill from binging on water. Yes, that's right. After Isaacs pumped her full of pain killer and sedative, her mind was a vacant slate as no pictures materialized. At first she had written it off as a hidden fear or perhaps just a mind fuck but after the second, third, fourth and nights that fell after were silent, she granted her mind the sense of ease it wanted. Her body was rested and eager for a fight. Today would be that day.<p>

"The main gates continued to hold Chairman."

Alexander Slater was pulling up the screens as Wesker stood behind him. The Chairman had left Amare to rest as she would need it for the Executioner. His eyes glared through the shades watching as the behemoth mutation dragged its ax behind its lumbering form. The burlap sack hooded its face, pinned into place with several rusted spikes. Its muscles bulged then relaxed as the weapon was lifted over the left shoulder.

"The sentries are on standby," the cool composed British accent continued. "HUNK and Vector are awaiting Amare and her orders."

"What of the other infected and biohazards?" Wesker inquired pointing at a surging contingent on the South wall.

"It's like Nevada all over again Sir. They'll breach the outer perimeter with the pressure mounting from the infected. They're crushing one another against the fence."

"But the perimeter is holding?" Wesker spoke in a low but dangerous tone.

"For the time being….yes," Slater drawled. If the infected continue to congregate at the rate they currently proceeding at the perimeter would be overrun leaving the second and third lines to hold up against the deluge.

"So the barbarians are at the gates huh?"

Wesker and Slater spun around as Amare stood in the center of the hub. Her body was fitted with an Umbrella issued combat suit, female of course. The boots that covered her feet were like steel shells with a cover of leather. Her set of Samurai Edges nested in the holsters at her hips, shining in the fluorescent lighting. The small emblem of alternating red and white stuck out in the center of her breast plate. The Katana blades once again were spread out behind her back, making Slater think of a butterfly; a dark beautiful but deadly butterfly. Her midnight strands were fastened against her skull, gathered at the base in a tight immaculate bun.

"The infected have surpassed our predictions. It would seem they have been arriving from the outer boroughs of The Bronx, Brooklyn, and Queens; migrating like wildebeest on the Serengeti."

"Lovely," she approached the monitors and stopped aside the Chairman. Her hands balled up into fists as her eyes and mind processed the images playing out.

"Where is it?" She quietly demanded.

Slater called up the South perimeter fence camera.

Amare leaned over the switchboard getting a better look at her latest query. The Executioner was slow in its strikes as the ax it wielded was heavier than it could burden. One side had a curved but sharp edge as the other end resembled an oversized meat cleaver. She couldn't see the face of the bio-weapon noting the burlap sack draped over the head or where the head should be. Amare couldn't be certain if the thing had a head!

Wesker glanced down and diagonal at the tapping finger on the edge of the cold metal. Amare was devising something as he had come to understand the rapping of a single finger indicated something was brewing.

"How many infected are there?"

Slater hit a few strokes and pulled up the infrared cameras. Umbrella's cameras could detect the body signals of the infected which were cold compared to theirs which were red indicating heat…life.

"Thousands Amare," he scooted back and glanced upward towards the Tyrant.

"That's it?"

"Don't get too bold Amare," Wesker mildly admonished her. "The biohazards continue to increase with each passing day. They outnumber you greatly."

Amare frowned and raised an eyebrow at her lover. Was that concern she was hearing? Albert Wesker was worried?

"But they ignore me remember? My infection is substantial enough to take me off the menu."

"It is not you I am speaking of."

HUNK and Vector were still human by definition. They were not infected with the virus and were vulnerable to attack.

"So where are they going to be positioned? If you recall the last time I was out there you made HUNK Licker bait."

"But you destroyed the B.O.W. saving him from a fate worse than death."

"Still," she bristled subconsciously, "You put one of my men in danger."

Slater was silent but knew Amare had a valid point. At the facility in Nevada, Isaacs had used his men to retrieve test subjects for his experiments.

_I WILL NOT HAVE MY MEN PUT IN DANGER BY GOING TO THE SURFACE TO GET SUBJECTS FOR YOU! DAMN IT ISAACS!_

He had been enraged at the older man for his fool hearty decisions, berating him at the top of his lungs until he had become hoarse and his throat raw. Thankfully the Chairman had intervened putting a halt to the Nevada site. The Board had voiced concern with the experimentation being conducted clandestinely. Wesker had responded by cutting the resources in half and putting Slater in charge of the Science Division. Isaacs had seethed at the punitive course of action but it was unanimously agreed upon for the sake of the company and resources. Isaacs had abused his privileges, letting his obsession with Project Alice take over the established protocols and priorities established.

The Nevada test site was sealed and intact but the infected had been allowed to compromise the area around it thanks to Project Alice and her merry band of survivors. Slater had disagreed with the flimsy chain link fence, petitioning the Board for stronger defenses. He cited the risks his men and staff faced if the infected breached the perimeter fence. But of course he had been overruled which only dismayed the Brit. Now he was gaining a sense of déjà vu but this time it was thousands of infected and an Executioner storming the gates. This made Nevada look like a fraternity party on a Saturday night.

His focus shifted back to the discussion or rather argument between Amare and the Chairman.

"No, putting HUNK on that building knowing a fucking Licker would be there is not only stupid but dangerous! Could you be more arrogant?! Wait, don't answer that!"

"HUNK understands the hazards and perils associated with his position."

"Well I don't want collateral damage! My men, my call. This discussion is over!"

Amare stormed out leaving Wesker to watch her vanish through the sliding door. The Chairman found the anger her spirit harbored invigorating. It was the way her eyes lit up like the goddess Kali's did in the old mythology stories. And he was her Shiva, the only one who could pacify her.

* * *

><p>Amare counted back from 10 slowly exhaling with each descending number. Wesker had no right to put HUNK in such a position! She didn't care if he was a heartless cold bastard that heartless cold bastard was one of her top men and such figures were getting harder to find in the post Apocalypse world. If Wesker wanted another human guinea pig he would have to use one of the USS members because her men were hands off from now on. In fact, Carlos and Nicholai were off the list too! Albert wouldn't like it but she didn't care. There were many other faceless minions for him to pick from so he can have at it with them!<p>

HUNK and Vector stood ready at the chopper as the elevator doors opened and out stepped Amare. The two soldiers instantly went rigid as she approached. Her hands were collapsed behind her back as she halted between them. Her eyes faintly lit up as they tracked up then down like a laser beam.

"We're ready Amare," Vector breathed through the mask.

"Good," she nodded. "Because this is going to be a very difficult fight."

She paced back and forth with slow meaningful steps. Neither man budged or twitched a finger as she continued.

"The Executioner has taken out two regiments already and continues to harass the facility. We or rather I will take the mutation head on as you two are my backup. The Chairman will be accompanying us and this time," she stopped to glance upward at HUNK. Amare wondered what was running through his mind at that very moment.

"This time your drop points are secure as they are snipers' nests," HUNK jerked his head down then up in a short show of comprehension. "Unless a Licker or other massive biohazard figures out how to circumvent the barriers established. But then again with the Chairman in the vicinity your chances of survival increase."

The quiet rush of the elevator doors alerted her to Wesker's arrival. The black checkered suit complimented the solid outline of his body, accenting the biceps and deltoids. The boots padded quietly across the metal flooring. His posture was confident but Amare had yet to see it otherwise. Even in bed he was in perfect control, allowing her to think she had control in some situations.

His mouth perked up in the corners at the sight of Amare debriefing the two operatives. Already she was commanding her own men with ease, radiating a commanding presence from them. She was a born leader.

"We're ready."

Amare spun on her heels followed by HUNK and Vector towards the waiting chopper. The blades whirled to life, whining in the snow covered air. The lights blinked on the tail as the rear blade screamed to life. The wind dulled the frequency easing the strain on the humans' ears. The winter storm had gathered in intensity but the mission would commence despite the environment. Amare paid no heed to the cold blast that slammed her face and hands as she stepped out onto the landing pad. The flakes stung like needles, jabbing her cheeks and forehead as she marched across the newly fallen snow creating a defined trail in her wake.

Carlos and Nicholai were seated in the front with eyes monitoring the swirling funnels of white, knowing they were going to have to fly through that shit in order to drop off the four in the back. The chopper was equipped with the best in radar and navigation but it didn't ease their minds any less.

"Prepare for takeoff," the Russian hollered over his shoulder. The clipped accent was dulled by the wind but Amare and Wesker nodded as the door lifted up meeting the top part mid way.

Amare checked the clips in each gun then slipped them back in their holsters. She would be the first one out, free falling into the thick of the infected swarm where she would meet the Executioner. She wanted to give the boys a show as it would be all but certain Isaacs would have a front row seat to the latest spectacle. The detail that was scheduled for surface gate had backed down, taking position by the gates into the holding area where the Hummers were housed. Their weapons locked and loaded, ready to mow down any biohazard that was successful in crossing in. Their shields were raised, each one decorated with the now infamous Umbrella logo; the modern day Roman phalanx.

The back doors creaked open sucking out the warm humid air in exchange for colder, brittle air. Amare felt it saturate her lungs, freezing the delicate cells. Carlos and Nicholai shivered slightly while their passengers showed no indication of affliction.

"Amare," Carlos shouted over the wind. Amare rose and calmly strolled for the back dock. Her nose was growing numb but the virus was working against the biting elements, regenerating damaged cells with replenished ones. Closing her eyes she spread her arms out and paused at the edge. Her back arched in pushing her chest out as she leapt up then sailed down, vanishing into the curtain of white.

_Show off…_Vector kept his comment silent. But that show off had saved HUNK's ass which quieted his sarcasm.

Wesker was the next to make his exit.

"Chairman," Nicholai called out. Wesker assumed his stance much the same as Amare had. His landing zone was the top of an old apartment building which the infected had passed over. He spotted the center of the roof then pushed off, falling through the angry caps of pristine white. He didn't need a parachute as the chopper was low enough to allow him a landing without serious injury which would slow him down.

The blades cut through the swaths of powder as it ferried its last two charges towards the snipers' nests.

Wesker stood at the building's edge with one foot perched up and bent on the stone overhanging. Amare had arrived at the drop point, already seeking out her prey. The petite Tyrant weaved through the tight packed bodies of infected much like one would navigate the crowd at a concert. The stench of curdled milk and rotted meat clung to the air though the winds offered some reprieve. His eyes shifted over to the gates where the Executioner was preparing for another assault on the gate.

Amare swallowed back the bile stemming from her liver and stomach. The tracts of fecal material, blood, offal, and decaying matter blanketed the area like a heavy fog. She pinched her nose and breathed through her mouth but the taste defiled her tongue to which she covered her mouth and nose. Some of the infected had eyes dangling against the face or neck by the optic nerve as others had chunks of muscle and tendon ripped away exposing dull grey bone. The ones unfortunate to stand in her path were beheaded by her blades. Amare wanted to have a little fun before getting down to business.

The Executioner stood with axe perpendicular to its broad shoulders, sensing it was growing closer to success. The humans stood on the other side of the humming fence, prepared to strike if it achieved its goal.

The slam of power from the right hurled the beast to its side. The ax spun across the road, slicing ankles and legs of infected in its path. Amare stood in the space it had occupied, observing the thing return to its feet. The Executioner spotted the stranger in the crowd, its eyes burning bright and directly towards it. The creature grappled the handle, pivoting around with the blade aimed for her. Amare collapsed with her legs tucked under themselves and snapped her head to the side, feeling the weapon rush a few inches from her temple and cheek. She jumped upright as the Executioner came back around hurling the ax at her mid section this time.

Wesker grinned as she sprung up and back flipped, dodging the second attempt. She rushed around towards the back, kicking out the knees of the thing. Bone exploded through wrinkled skin and metal, sending her larger foe towards the ground. It flopped around causing her to laugh as it was now pathetic in its struggles. It pushed up lifting the upper torso off the snow masked street, clutching the ax fiercely in its hold. Amare taunted it, shaking her finger at like as though she was admonishing a child. It was enraged and desperate now.

HUNK and Vector stood by, playing the role as spectators to a grotesque drama. They picked off the infected that attempted to go for the fence, taking each one down with sharp but deadly precision. The horde didn't and couldn't see where the shots were coming from but the smell of warm blood just on the other side pulled their attention back towards the units.

Amare now held the Katana blades in each hand, twirling them around as she circled the fallen mutation. Its legs were of no use now, handicapping it in battle. The hand that clutched the ax rose up then hurled towards the Tyrant. Amare sidestepped its strike, instead letting two infected take her place. The bodies were sawed in half drenching the air with additional stenches of fecal matter and stale blood. Their comrades marched over the remains, indifferent to the fate of the pair. The units slender blades back into their scabbards, Amare picked up the cumbersome weapon, holding it with no difficulty.

_They want a demonstration, they're gonna get it…_

Wielding the side with the rows of spikes, she imbedded the metal edges straight into the thing's back. The Executioner twitched and writhed but it wasn't dead; well at least not yet. Amare left it impaled and took a step back, closing her eyes and rolling her head back. Wesker grinned even wider as the Executioner began to convulse and seizure, controlled by the will of another. Amare's face darkened and tightened as she summoned more energy in what she had devised. Her hands lifted up calling up the mutation off the ground. The snow started to lift allowing the humans to get a better show. The ax wiggled and rocked itself free from its meaty confines, levitating a few feet above the surface. The sinister grin crossed her lips as her eyes shifted to deep ruby. One hand swept parallel to the ground.

The ax flew through the air, cutting through arms, legs, torsos, necks, and heads, darkening the virgin white with tainted crimson. With her mind focused, Amare slowly turned her other arm, twisting her fist closed before jerking the limb against her side. The Executioner flailed its arms as it rolled in place. The speed increased and the sound of ripping tissue danced upon her ears. The left arm sailed over the perimeter coming to rest at the foot of the guards' shields. The shining metal obscured with splatter of blood and tendon. The remaining limb continued to rip apart, going into the throng of undead. Blood painted the faces and fronts of the infected as well as Amare who bathed in the shower of crimson. With a sharp clap of her hands the torso snapped folding the remains in half. But she wasn't finished yet. Adrenaline pumped furiously into her veins, strengthening every fiber and nerve cell.

The sudden stabbing in the temple faltered her effort but she shook it off. Wesker sensed something was off about Amare. He could sense the drop in energy.

Amare gritted her teeth and screwed her eyes shut, determined to finish it off. Her mind envisioned the Execution in her hands with one curled around the head and neck. Her wrist flicked, popping off the head. The sharp snap forced her eyes open to see the creature that had been a scourge to the facility in pieces. Amare saw the ground moving but it was her. She was shaking! Her mind and body were depleted, exceeding the rate of the virus's ability to heal her properly. Her knees knocked then buckled, bringing her down into the blanket of powder. Her heart hammed violently against her ribs, fighting to gain control.

"Cover the Chairman," HUNK barked at Vector. The operative vanished over the side of the building, using its suit to assume the guise of an infected.

Wesker was on the move. He rappelled down the face of the building coming to a stop alongside Vector. Together they charged the crowd which had been thinned from Amare's earlier display. The Chairman opened fire with the Desert Eagles, taking them down with ease. His infection was potent to the point the infected didn't notice him. Vector slashed and cut through the bodies, seeing the gap where Amare was. Kicks and punches cleared a path as bullets gave cover. The chopper arrived collecting HUNK from his perch. Below at the front line the guards were now using fire to combat the tide. Flame throwers lit up the night, scorching bodies which became torches and spread the fires. Within minutes the fire had fanned out, licking the undead. Wesker reached her first. He gathered her in his arms seeing a trickle of blood cross her lips.

_ I pushed too hard….._

Her voice echoed in his mind.

The rope was lowered and Vector leapt on as Wesker grappled the end and felt the ground vanish beneath his feet. The threat had passed but Amare had put herself in jeopardy, straining her powers to the point of losing consciousness.

Isaacs and Slater were waiting with the medical staff when they returned. The Chairman lowered her on the stretcher but stayed with it as she was rolled back to the lab.

_It's gone now…_

_ Indeed…_

_ My head hurts…_

Her voice drawled into silence. Isaacs was anxious to get the tests running on her after this exertion of power. The Board would receive the results. They may not be pleased with what they learned but she would survive. The effects were temporary and she would recover. Then the hunt for Project Alice could commence.

**Sounds like Amare has limits to her powers...**


	26. Reversal

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Amare but Wesker will argue that I don't and it's he who owns her and not me. Don't argue with a man who has tentacles coming out of his mouth….. ;)

**So these two decided to go off the radar and I don't know why but now they decided to appear….**

**I will not argue with those two for obvious reasons**

* * *

><p>Amare sat at the opulent desk, slouched in the equally posh chair. She didn't feel like much of anything at that particular moment as she continued to decipher what had happened to her outside the surface gate.<p>

_The steady trickle of blood raced down her lip and towards the frozen tundra below. _

She pressed a finger to the ghost like sensation that her mind projected.

_The crunching of snow was many as the Chairman HUNK and Vector rushed to her side. _

The warmth of his body continued radiating to hers.

_Wesker clutched her limp form feeling the cool weight of his Tyrant against him. _

"What is wrong with me?" She propped up her elbows up on the desk, letting her hands cradle her head. She was still clothed in the charcoal hue pants and tight white camisole.

_Your body has laid its boundaries unfortunately….._

The Chairman's voice whispered in her head.

_Well they wanted to see what they wanted to see….I hope those jackals got their fill…._

_You had lost your will….._

Amare snorted.

_But you are still so strong…..Powerful…..They cower still…_

Amare pushed off and got up. She needed a shower.

* * *

><p>The skies darkened as thunder rolled like the rushing tide off in the distance. Lightning grasped the underbelly of the dark canvas; a skeletal hand reaching out for the humans that cowered below. Gaia continued her campaign of purification as she parted the clouds and unleashed the fury from above. Earthquakes had swallowed parts of large cities across the world while floods and tsunamis purged the surface of the unclean. Fires continued to rage across the mountains of the Rockies, consuming the infected from Denver to Boise. But those who were survivors persevered, overcoming the elements.<p>

"Guys," Alice pointed out something on the ground. Chris and Claire covered their friend as she bent down for a closer look. The soil was scorched but it was a uniform width and it circumvented the entire cluster of buildings. No fire could do that naturally.

"What is it?" Claire dropped down beside her, running her fingers slowly over the burnt soil and stone.

"Something made this fire. It's too perfect to be natural." The finality in her answer caused Chris to raise an eyebrow.

"You think Umbrella has some new weapon?" Chris wearily eyed the ground at his feet.

"I don't think," Alice shook her head. "I know they do. They always have something waiting."

The acid dripped of her tongue as she remembered the first time she saw a Licker in the Hive. There was always something waiting. Umbrella never failed to have some twisted plan or weapon prepared to dispense.

"Well whatever was here is gone," Luther called out as he rounded the corner of the building closest to them. "There's no one here. All of their stuff is here."

He held up the plush bear that had once been a cherished friend to a small child. Alice clutched the item in her hands, feeling the surge rush from the bear to her hands and arms as the small vision exploded behind her eyes.

_Wesker stood with a large grin on his face as the ring of fire decreased in intensity. The woman with the battle suit on had her back turned towards him, lowering her slender arms as she commanded the dancing shades of yellow and orange to her will. The soldiers began to carry away the survivors as the bright red fluid glowed then pulsed inside the scarab devices. _

_Alice couldn't see the woman's face as she remained facing the exodus before her. _

_"I must commend you," the silken voice congratulated her. _

_"Did you see what you wanted to see?" _

Alice's eyes flashed open as her body jolted sharply. Why was she not surprised by this revelation?

"Wesker was here," she dropped the teddy bear as though it was burning her skin. "He wasn't alone. There was a woman; a woman who controlled the fire with her thoughts."

"You mean like you did in Nevada?" Claire felt the alarm rising inside.

"Yeah Claire," Alice nodded. "Just like I did in Nevada. Wesker has another Tyrant."

"Did you see her face?" Chris couldn't restrain the anxiety in his voice. Was it her?

"No," she looked away while shaking her head. Chris growled and kicked the largest stone closest to him. "I'm sorry Chris."

"That son of a bitch!" Chris kicked the rock again this time shattering a plate glass window with the raw rage of his assault. Watching and listening to the scream of clear pane as it exploded against the destructive force. It was of little console to the man but he couldn't let his frustrations remain pent up.

"We need to get moving," Alice muttered and started for the convoy dropping the bear as she put one foot in front of the other. Claire snatched the toy, deciding to bring it along for some unknown reason. Chris felt the blade running through his heart once again. His tears blended with the large drops that stung his head and shoulders as he started for the waiting caravan. He reached inside and curled his fingers around the small ring.

_I am not giving up on you….._

* * *

><p>Wesker drummed his fingers with disdain. The Board was gathered around, each one posting their poker faces. Chairman Roberts sat at the head of the table, staring down the blonde haired dragon.<p>

_Your time grows short Wesker….._

The shaded eyes stared the hologram down as he started to speak.

"Chairman Wesker," he began with aloofness. "You have had sufficient time to prepare Project Phoenix. The time has come to dispatch the Tyrant. While we continue to languish, Project Alice is permitted to wander unrestrained."

"Gentlemen and ladies," the Chairman rose where he sat. His hands flattened on the marble surface as his body leaned towards the center. "Project Alice will be detained."

His voice resonated across the room seemingly sending chills to where each member sat. Board member Roberts refused to back down.

"Chairman Wesker," the image rose to meet the blonde's challenge. "Project Phoenix will fulfill the needs of Umbrella."

"What about me?" All eyes froze on Amare. She stood in the doorway, dressed in her standard issue suit. Her eyes were burning with the rage of a wildfire as she took her place alongside Wesker. "Do I not get a say in these decisions!? What gives you the right to speak for me!?"

Her fists came down cracking the opulent layer of black.

"Amare," Wesker warned but she shut him out.

"NO!" She screamed.

"You are out of line Project Phoenix," Board member Roberts' voice climbed.

"Look at you," she flailed a hand around the table. "Pathetic. Simpering. Weak. You're trapped in your neat little fortresses like the filthy rats you rightfully are."

"How dare you-" Excella cursed with her thick accent. Amare snapped her head at the Italian. The full strength of her rage narrowed on the woman in the thin chiffon dress.

"Well, if it isn't the Italian tramp. I know…..I've seen the way you fawn over the Chairman. Sickening!"

"Amare," Wesker crushed her wrist with his larger hand but she snorted in arrogance. "That is enough!"

He felt her wrist crack under his hold. Amare felt the sharp jolt stab her forearm as she slowly lost sensation in her hand.

"Bastard," she stormed off with Alexander trailing from behind.

"Chairman Wesker," Board member Roberts was calmer in his demeanor. The hologram adjusted the navy blue tie and charcoal tinted jacket. "Project Phoenix is to be dispatched within 72 hours. The Board has decided it is time to act."

Wesker knew what the Board had "decided." They invoked the Article of Ab Intra. Spencer had put a provision in the powers of the Board to allow for overriding or declaring an action without consent of the Chairman at time such power is enacted. Wesker knew he was outnumbered but in this new order it was he who was in control.

"Project Phoenix will be deployed under the Article of Ab Intra, Chairman Wesker. This meeting is over. 72 hours…."

The images blurred then blinked out leaving Wesker alone once again. He should've suspected the Board would go behind him in such an act of cowardice. But it didn't alleviate matters with Amare ready to exterminate them all. She was a loose cannon. Amare was right on one point: She had no say or position of power in her affairs. But to the Board, Amare wasn't an equal as she was in his eyes. No, she was a puppet, a means to an end for a decaying empire. They clutching to an extinct concept and culture, one that had no place in the new world.

* * *

><p>"Amare," Slater invited himself into the quarters. "Amare are you alright?"<p>

"Stupid question Alexander," the Tyrant was curled in a corner with knees pressed against her chest.

"I apologize but I know you are upset –"

"Upset?" Amare shot up to her feet. "I am beyond upset. I'm nothing more than their slave! Even Wesker orders me around! I'm not some dog damn it!"

The lamp on the desk rattled then danced across the slick finished surface. Alexander watched as it flirted with the edge before rocketing off the desk, missing his head by inches, then meeting its demise against the heavy slab of oak. He knew it was Amare who caused the lamp to rush into the wall. The evolution of her body and mind had amplified the telekinesis that had developed as a result of being infected.

"Amare," Wesker stood in the doorway, blocking the light from the painfully bright corridor. His hands were balled into a set of identical fists as his jaw twitched. She knew he was angered but again she could care less.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not bowing down to them. Why should I? They're humans!" The word rolled off her tongue in the manner as a snake hissing.

Wesker lightly chuckled at her renowned disgust for the Board.

"I am aware of your hatred towards them," he paused and sighed.

"Then why not eliminate them? Starting with Excella."

"Excella possesses certain credentials and expertise that we still need use of."

"Really?"

"Amare," the Chairman plucked the sides of his glasses, slowly withdrawing them from his nose. The reddish orange illuminated as they focused on her. "I have no intentions towards Excella. She is a means to achieve our plans and nothing more."

"You know I could sense it," Amare looked as if she would get ill. "I know…."

"That was in the past," Wesker was caught off guard as this new side of her emerged. "It was before….It was before you."

"Are you so sure? Who is that occupies your mind Albert?"

Alexander felt the tension thicken and conducted a hasty retreat for the door. He wished to be as far from the Tyrants as he could humanly be.

"If you are so certain of my straying, then look," his hands grappled the sides of her face. The consuming heat of his hands spread across her cheeks as she narrowed her eyes and concentrated. Her heart slowed to the point of barely beating above the level of fingers drumming on a table. The clear ruby rings vanished behind the lowering eyelids, shutting out distraction as Amare invaded her lover's mind.

_Amare was surrounded by darkness. The shroud shielded her surroundings as she took a cautious step. Her ears perked, honing in on a quiet undistinguishable sound. Her forehead ticked as she approached, listening as the sounds increased and turned distinct. _

_"Please don't touch me!" _

_It was her! The image played out as the curtain lifted, the performers acting out their roles in the unfolding drama. Amare was invisible as Isaacs arrived like the hero he thought he was, clutching the anesthetic and pain killer for her. _

_**It was when I was so sick…..**_

_She continued to watch as her body ceased retching and writhing, going calm under the thin sheet. _

_"I will keep surveillance Chairman."_

_Alexander had offered to fulfill Wesker's duties as he desired to remain with her. Wesker had stripped away the suit and boxers, placing his shades on the stand before lifting the blanket up and back allowing his body to conform to hers. A leg draped over hers but she didn't respond to his gesture. His fingers swept the strands of midnight from her face, tucking them behind her ear. _

_Amare stared hard, edging closer to the bed, catching a glimpse of something she had initially suspected was a trick on her him. But her eyes were not deceiving her. Sparks of…..compassion? Albert Wesker was being human? How?! _

Amare gasped hard and jerked her hands back as though she had been touching acid.

"Did you ever once feel that I displayed similar sentiments towards Excella?"

"No," Amare felt like a fool.

"Perhaps this will extinguish any future doubts."

"I-I'm sorry," Amare pulled away as the feeling of embarrassment hooked into her.

"Amare," Wesker caught her hand, drawing her back in. "You are angered. But that anger must be channeled to something worthy of your powers. The Board can be dealt with accordingly. We must focus."

"Do I have to?" She looked up with the deep pained look that dulled her eyes.

"Yes," he heard the remorse cracking his tone.

"I refuse," she gritted her teeth as every fiber of muscle tensed in her body.

"Amare," his voice warned her.

"You're the _CHAIRMAN!_"

"Amare," Wesker pointed to the bed. "Sit."

Amare sat down, sensing he was growing irritable. She didn't want him to turn enraged which was why she obediently sat on the bed. He sat tight against her, slipping his arms around her waist. It wasn't like him to display such outward gestures yet he was.

"I know you continue to harbor this rage but allowing it to manifest as it did before the Board will be of disservice for us."

"I hate them," she suddenly pivoted around. Her eyes were bleary with dark rings bringing down the normally powerful stare. "I wish they were dead."

"Amare," he sighed. "We have discussed this before."

"Maybe it's the virus," she wiped her eyes. "Maybe my emotions are tied to it."

"It is possible," Wesker pondered. "The T-virus is constantly evolving and ever changing. You're an excellent example."

"But I don't want to hurt your or Alexander or my team."

"I doubt you would allow for such an act," Wesker countered. "While your emotions are rather…powerful, you will maintain control."

"It's good to know someone thinks so." She slumped down with a sense of dejection. Her hand scrubbed over her face as the clock started to tick down.

"I suppose I won't take HUNK or Vector will I?"

"You will have to complete this alone Amare."

"But what about the Resistance group? What about the leader, this Kennedy….."

"Leave that to me," Wesker abruptly cut her off. "Alexander has been working to locate the core of this…..group. You will locate them once you leave here. I will do what I can to keep you off of Umbrella's satellites and radar."

"How can you do that? Those jackals have control over everything. And besides, what in the Hell is Ab Intra?"

"When Lord Spencer established the Umbrella Corporation, he had created the Board as part of the company. He was Chairman of course but the old man had turned paranoid towards the end of his life. He felt that whoever ran the company wasn't to be trusted with so much power so he made certain that the Board would have the ability to keep that person from straying from Umbrella's main goals."

"And those leeches see you as a threat."

"Precisely," he nodded tightly.

"Do they know about…." Amare hesitated for a moment.

"I suspect they are may be aware of something."

"Would they use that against us? I saw how Roberts stared at you. If he finds out…."

"What can he do Amare? He can't leave the safety of the Toronto facility. Food and water are nonexistent and the city is wall to wall infected."

"But the others…."

"They are in similar situations Amare. They know that by vacating the fortifications of their facilities they risk death or worse."

"Too bad that whore doesn't decide to take a walk topside."

"Amare…." Wesker quietly growled.

"I'm not going to stay quiet. When some overpriced whore tries sinking her fake nails in what's mine-"

Amare froze and covered her mouth. Wesker craned his head showing off that seductive smile. His eyes gradually lit up as Amare's face and ears burned then watched as the deep shade of flush fanned out across her neck while her eyes had shot open in the same fashion a teenager's would when caught in a lie.

"That is rather interesting," the Chairman chuckled lightly at the confession. Amare slowly lowered her hands from her mouth, revealing the perfect circle her lips had formed. He could hear her heart beating wildly in its bony cage. She couldn't lie. He would know she was.

"Well she has no right to prance around like a slut!"

"You have become rather possessive Amare," his hand crept up her cheek with his thumb teasing her bottom lip. She felt the light hot breaths tickle her neck as he leaned in letting his mouth brush up the side of soft skin. "How possessive are you?"

He watched Amare shiver beneath his touch, feeling the heat increasing from her body. Her eyes had slowly closed to a set of bright slights of red. Her hand shot out, curling tightly around his as she twisted her hips and landed in his lap, pushing hard against the growing bulge in his pants.

"I can be very possessive."

Wesker tilted his head to the left, allowing his lover to do as she pleased. The tip of her tongue danced around the outer shell of his ear then down around the soft lobe below. Greedy hands roamed the clothed chest, fisting the expensive jacket between her fingers. She ripped it apart against her hold, hastily throwing it to the floor. The tight turtleneck was the next victim of her conquest. Fingers shredded the top with the ferocity of an animal, discarding without a second thought. Amare subconsciously licked her lips at the vision before her. Her desire burned brighter and hotter, bringing her mouth to burning skin. The bars of flesh rippled in her presence, peaking at the needy caresses of her lips and tongue.

As much as he loved controlling her, Wesker wanted to see how territorial his Tyrant could be. What she would do to him as Master. The part of him that wanted to submit to her screamed out of control as the sultry lips and delicious tongue darted around the erect bud. Her fingers sought the other, roughly pinching and twisting it. The elicited hisses from above made her grin into his chest.

_Take it….._

Her voice purred in his mind. Wesker's hips jerked involuntarily as his cock twitched within its woolen confines. It begged for her attention, to be lavished with the soft wet tongue and light scraping of teeth.

"No," she bit hard into his neck. A reprimand for his disobedience. "You don't move."

His skin was burning but it wasn't from the virus. The controlling hand danced across the solid bars of muscle, pausing as they rippled beneath her touch. Her fingers taunted him as they teased along the top of the pants. Amare grinned deviously knowing he struggled against it, holding back the rising demon. Wesker was panting hard as he was stretched out on the bed so vulnerable to her will. His eyes were lit ablaze as they followed her hand silently hoping they would slip lower. The nimble fingers unfastened the belt and buttons, pausing between tasks to dip below and play with the semi-erect member.

"Control it…." Her voice demanded coldly then fisted his cock at the base. A few curls of blonde got caught in her hold causing him to hiss in pain. Wesker tilted his head back, exposing the chords of tendons that protruded from his throat. His mouth continued to contort he felt the painful pressure alleviating off his member. It swelled as her fingers caressed the soft wrapping of skin, feeling the beads of precome dab her fingers.

"You want to cum? You cum when I tell you to or you pay the price."

Her free hand dug into the front of the open pants, harsh in the movements to alleviate his body of the cumbersome slacks. Wesker raised his hips then kicked his feet which pleased his raven haired lover.

"Good boy," she licked the side of his neck. "I didn't have to tell you either."

She tenderly cupped him, massaging the sliding glands between her thumb and fingers. He killed the moan that wanted to escape his throat. The need for release was becoming overpowering.

"Ah ah ah," the hard grip returned. The dark smile parted her lips as she observed the great restraint he practiced. Her eyes sparkled in the light as she contemplated her next move. He was hers to claim and control. Amare leaned over letting her hold on him go. Her other hand loosened up on his wrists and started to pet his slick strands like she would a dog.

"You are such a good boy," she pressed her lips on his. "You listen so well."

She ceased petting him and abruptly shoved three fingers in his mouth.

"Suck," she ordered. Wesker obediently gathered the slender digits with his lips and tongue, closing his eyes as the thick wet muscle slid around and over, tasting her upon the tip. He knew what they were for or specifically where they were going. But the idea of probing him, striking that spot deep within him dominated his thoughts. That day in the conference room had opened his eyes to the untapped pleasure the invasive touch had bestowed.

The hungry lips slid up then down the thin digits, careful to coat them all with a thick layer of saliva.

Amare tugged hard at the zipper and button, easing the pressure against the twitching member. Wesker continued his quiet groans of arousal, feeling the other hand slid into open pants, firmly fisting him.

"So good," she withdrew her slick fingers from the puffy lips, feeling the thick muscle of his tongue gliding over them one final time. "Such a good slut." Her voice was husky and lustful.

Wesker parted his knees and slid to the edge of the bed, offering himself for her. The devious grin grew as Amare dropped to her knees, flicking the tip of her tongue over the droplets of pearl that gathered at the slit. He wanted to buck his hips but exercised great restraint and was rewarded with gentle pressure at his entrance. The lone finger pushed against the resistant ring, feeling the resistance subside as it pushed with force.

She mouthed the just the head of his cock, lashing it with short hard laps. He didn't notice the second finger penetrating him, joining the other as they steadily stretched and thrust. Wesker fisted the comforter and sheets, focusing on controlling his body. But his resolve was threatened as his lover struck his prostrate. Amare pushed him harder and swallowed him whole, letting her mouth sheath him. The wet cavern of her mouth and tongue pushed Wesker to the edge. He could feel the constriction in his balls; the same ones her other hand were tenderly fondling at that very moment.

Amare slid her mouth up then down while flattening her tongue against the pulsating vein. Wesker broke out in a sweat, knowing she was basking in his sexual torment. The orgasm was creeping closer to erupting and Wesker could feel his will slipping. His heart stammered furiously against his chest as his breaths turned short and shallow. So close…..

The abrupt vise grip on the base of his cock forced a short loud yell as he opened his eyes to see Amare hovering over him. Her eyes raging hot as the sneer twisted her lips.

"Not yet," she growled.

The Tyrant released him and took a step back, tugging the zipper at the front of her suit in a slow teasing manner, exposing the supple breasts and pale delicious flesh. Her nipples stood out in the chilled air as they now stood exposed. The lithe form turned and contorted until it was liberated of the tight suit. Amare sauntered back towards him with lust now glowing where fury had burned. Wesker felt the pain of her punishment vanishing beneath the brush of her hands over his hips. Amare straddled hips feeling her lover's cock throbbing between the parted folds. She saw the desperation, knowing he wanted her.

"A-Amare…."

"Did I say you could talk?"

Wesker flinched at her biting words.

"Sit up," she ordered. Wesker was upright before she could complete her command. The weight of her body lifted but slightly, letting her hand slide between them and line their bodies.

"Do you want me?" She asked with false innocence.

"Yes."

Amare stroked him a few times before sheathing him within her. Wesker gasped at the sudden tightness that embraced him, letting her body accommodate his thick dick. Amare held his shoulders, steadying herself as she started rocking her hips. Wesker tilted his head back, giving up any shred of control he clung to. Amare continued riding high then deep, taking all of him with each thrust of her hips. She loved overpowering him, watching him melt in her hands.

She felt his hands resting on her waist as he felt her walls contracting.

"Wesker….." Amare curled her nails into his shoulders as her rhythm became harder and faster. Her mouth dropped open as tiny pants and cries played like music on Wesker's ears. For the first time since this began, his mouth curled upward in a triumphant smirk. He watched his Tyrant ride out the mind blowing orgasm that ravaged her body. The scent of her sex and orgasm saturated his senses and pores.

"Do it…" She growled. "Cum for me….."

Wesker snapped his hips up, feeling the sensations roaring back as the sweet velvet walls milked his cock.

"Amare…." He whispered and succumbed to the powerful call. His eyes fluttered as the euphoric rush penetrated his mind and body. Amare cried out at the welcomed warmth invading her body. She felt something rising from the depths of her body; a strange new sensation. Amare suddenly bit down on her lover's shoulder as the tiny tendril drilled into the layers of flesh.

Wesker pressed their bodies together, grinning as he felt her feed. Amare moaned and sighed happily as she feasted on his essence with hard suckling and lapping with bites in between. It was intoxicating and addictive intertwined in a ribbon of crimson silk!

He allowed Amare to continue this ritual, letting her take as much as she hungered for. The virus would replenish what she took. His hand slowly and soothingly up and down her spine; encouraging Amare to embrace this part of her. She lapped up a few more drops before summoning this grotesque but comfortable part of her back inside. Her head lifted up showing off the blood smeared lips and chin. A satisfied smile crossed her lips as her eyelids drew shut.

Amare felt lightheaded sitting perched on the Chairman's lap; an effect of the blood that coursed through her veins. She felt drunk; if she could remember what the feeling of such that is.

"Amare," the rough hands held her face gingerly in her hands.

"Hmm…."

"Come," he gathered her in his arms. Amare snuggled against his broad chest and rubbed her cheek into the burning skin.

Amare felt like she was finally home.

_I'm where I belong…_

"Yes you are….." The cool whisper rolled across her ear.

**Muse = Dirty little thing! Hope you all liked the kink and smut!**


	27. Expulsion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..Wished I owned the rest…..

**I must deeply apologize for this overdue posting as a pair of Tyrants didn't want to come out sooner….It's because one of them is getting kicked out of the Umbrella Nest **

Amare huffed as she checked then double checked her weapons. The Berettas had been cleaned then secured in their normal resting place, the holsters that settled perfectly at her hips. Instead of wearing the usual battle suit Amare donned cargo pants with pockets lining either side, snug black shirt, and a vest holding additional ammunition. Heavy combat boots encapsulated her feet but they were light from her perspective. The blades, she decided, would stay behind given how the infected didn't bother to cast a second glance when she mingled in their presence. The incident with the Executioner had confirmed that.

"Amare," Wesker casually strolled in. "The chopper is waiting."

"I know," she slowly nodded. "I could hear it landing. I bet Isaacs is getting a hard on thinking about this."

The Chairman grimaced at the image pervading his mind betraying his disgust with a brief curl of the corner of his mouth. That was the absolute LAST thing he needed to envision before she departed.

Though Amare didn't say it outright she wished Vector or HUNK was accompanying her on this mission. She had not been away from the New York facility but for the venture to Collinsville and even that assignment had not been long. Why was she developing these emotions? Fear was something she didn't allow in. It was a cockroach that had to be exterminated.

"Any idea where Project Alice is?"

"Project Alice has been successful in eluding our satellites. This is why we need you Amare."

"You mean why Isaacs needs me." She quietly corrected him. Her shoulders dropped as the boots that stomped against the grating drew closer to their quarters. So this was it. She was about to be expelled from the only place she knew for an unknown amount of time. At least with Collinsville it had been under 24 hours.

"You are apprehensive."

"Good guess," she finished packing the lone bag that would accompany her. His hands burned through the vest and top, providing a strange sensation of comfort. Amare wouldn't say it but it was the Chairman she was going to miss. It was a weakness to admit such a notion as in this new world humanity was a mortal coil to be shed. Those who remained fought and resisted but it was delaying the inevitable. They were a dying species. Pathetic and primitive whereas she and Wesker were the genesis of the new race.

"Sorry I'm not the best company right now. I have a lot on my mind."

Amare dropped the bag by her feet and sunk onto the edge of the bed. Why did Project Alice have to be a fucking thorn? If Isaacs wanted her so damn badly it should be him on this stupid chase out there not her! She wasn't his goddamn errand girl!

"I really don't want to go through with this Albert."

Wesker ground his teeth, drawing in her uncertainties and fears. He didn't want her to go! She was needed here! But Isaacs insisted Project Alice had to be returned and the Board was supporting him. They were making it obvious, flaunting it perhaps that he was more figure head than actual power broker in the corporation. But the Board had to remain ignorant of the Chairman's intentions; even though it meant surrendering her for their obscene and childish agenda. Their actions would not go unpunished.

"It is a travesty I will agree. Your talents are of better use elsewhere and not being wasted in such fashion."

"And it's not worth wasting energy fighting the Board about this either. I bet that bitch is thrilled."

Amare rolled her eyes.

A light rapping interrupted her thoughts. Alexander briskly entered but froze in the doorway. She could see the regret looming in his exhausted eyes and silently nodded with acknowledgment.

"I know," she hoisted the bag over her shoulder and started for the door.

"If I could do something to prevent this from transpiring I would." The Brit was sincere in his words.

Amare lifted her mouth to a weak smile. Alexander would've made good on his word if he had the means to do so. He was no fan of the Board or Isaacs but silenced his tongue for the benefit of all. Slater had turned into the Chairman's spy, gathering information on the Board and Isaacs as he was head of the Science Division which entitled him to certain information and insight. While Isaacs didn't harbor a grain of fondness towards the younger Brit, he couldn't argue with the Board regarding Slater's position.

"I will be outside," he offered a curt bow then left the Tyrants alone.

"So I can't come back until I find Project Alice?" Her voice was tiny and despondent as her eyes dropped to her boots. Wesker's lip curled into a feral snarl, loathing the pathetic sight. Amare felt as though she was being exiled, banished from the one place she felt safe.

"It is unfortunate but yes."

The even tone masked indignation. The Chairman felt her rage simmering until she exploded with restrained fury.

"And what if I CAN'T find her!? Then what?! What if I fail!?" Her hands thrust in the air as the impassioned plea rattled his ears. The embers flared within their beds of pearl, mirroring the glowing pair opposite of hers.

"You won't fail Amare," Wesker was confident and calm. "Remember Project Alice was robbed of her abilities giving you the advantage."

"But it was the same miserable human who had you cornered on the Arcadia and managed to blast a hole through the back of your head! You underestimated her then and yet here you are again!"

"Was it Amare? Would I really allow myself to be thrust into such a situation?"

Realization slowly rolled over her face. "You used a clone." Wesker never allowed himself to be placed within such conditions.

"Indeed," Wesker confirmed with a sideways smirk. "I couldn't allow for her to know the truth."

"Why am I not surprised," she snorted.

"Amare," Alexander cautiously interrupted the conversation. "I hate to interrupt…."

"No, it's alright," the Tyrant sighed heavily and pushed off the door. She looked to the Chairman and shook her head with contempt. He watched as she grabbed the bag and flung it over her back with ease. "Faster I track this wayward project the better."

_Amare_

_ What?! You didn't fight hard enough for me in that board room! _

_ Anger is very unbecoming of you Amare_

_ You think this is angry?! This is nowhere near angry!_

_ You must refrain from allowing such primitive behaviors cloud your mind_

_ I'm sick and tired of being treated like a pawn! A pawn for THEM!_

"Amare," Wesker sighed. "You must trust me."

"Right," she snorted in disbelief. "From day one you said to trust you and I trusted you. But now I feel like you're abandoning me to their whim."

"I would never abandon you Amare," Wesker hissed through his teeth. The dragon's eyes glowed with passion, life and anger at her accusation.

"Then why bow down to the Board!? They're helpless and defenseless! They're cockroaches! Let's crush them now while we have the chance!"

"The Board remains to hold onto power as they can complicate our lives despite being confined underground. With you hunting for Project Alice, they will be distracted; eager to see the drama unfold on the world stage. This will allow for their weaknesses to be exposed."

"But what about Isaacs? He cannot be underestimated. He is up to something Albert. I don't trust him."

"Alexander will continue to maintain surveillance on the good doctor."

Amare's shoulders sagged slightly as she knew rebelling would make things difficult for both.

"I wish I could take HUNK, Vector, or Beltway with me."

"We do not need collateral damage. They are invaluable and as such will remain here."

"You're right," Amare nodded realizing the error of her words. She instantly recalled the Licker on the rooftop. "Keep Isaacs and the Board away from them. That's my team as is Carlos, Nicholai, and Kaplan. Speaking of which how is he doing?"

"Quite adaptive," Wesker's snarl curled up into that seductive grin. "Placing him as lead of the Information Security was well played."

"Just be sure the Board doesn't become aware of what he is doing."

"That will not be a problem," the White Queen materialized. "I have been assisting Captain Kaplan in his duties and he is fast to learn. He has accomplished in embedding monitors to track the movements and activity of the Board as you requested Chairman. "

"What about that bitch sister of yours?" Crimson shifted to ice then to amber.

"My sister as you kindly describe her is confined to what remains of the Hive. After the Hive was shut down measures were implemented to prevent her from leaving. It was Kaplan who effectively shut her down by means of a massive overload into her circuit board."

"Ah yes, Miss Homicidal," Amare snorted. "Some 'logic' she used. Kill the few to spare the many. Look what good it did. Those arrogant bastards Cain and Isaacs reopened the Hive!"

Wesker felt his pulse slightly quicken at the mention of the Hive. Before she had become Amare, Alexandra Koch had spent time at the facility, perfecting her Predator virus before transferring to the New York facility. He wasn't expecting the White Queen to incidentally mention the concrete and steel tomb that now housed the dead. His eyes shifted to Amare, housed behind the midnight shades that blocked the anxiety cracking through the ruby rings. His jaw crunched as seconds ticked on, hoping that Isaacs didn't fail.

"She should've been dismantled. I don't understand why she hasn't been."

Amare retrieved her bag and slung it across her back once again. Wesker willed his heart to slow for she didn't show a sliver of association between the Hive, her past, or his involvement. Yes, Isaacs's inhibitor had succeeded in blacking out her memories. It was an experimental prototype based on the P30 chemical. Instead of controlling the body and mind, it triggered the neurons that were responsible for memories and recollection in the brain. In layman's terms the chemical mimics the hormone cortisol which can, in large quantities, suppress or prevent new memories from being created in times of high stress or traumatic events. Amare's memories were dominant and Alexandra was dead in a manner of speaking. But it wasn't enough for the Chairman. He needed to be sure that part of her wouldn't emerge then or ever again. They were so close!

"I take it Nicolai and Carlos will be my escorts?"

Their boots clattered in a cadence of dull deep thuds along the walkway as they crossed over the training arena. Salinas was in the midst of exercising some of the men and women in security. As much as Amare wanted to kill him on more than one instance, he knew what he was doing and he was damn good at it. She had the bruises on her legs and arms but they had healed some time ago. Amare had begrudgingly given him her respect after she ripped the Licker's spine from its body.

_Don't take this as some sentimental moment but you are good at what you do._

_ Oh I don't Amare. That would be admitting defeat for you and that's below you._

Of course Salinas had to get the final word in.

* * *

><p>The chopper's blades whined as they cut through the cold New York air. Snow was beginning to fall, sprinkling the jet black locks with specks of white as Amare proceeded to towards the waiting aircraft. She paused at the first step, casting a lingering glance at the Chairman who remained stone cold in his expression. Amare understood emotion was nonexistent in his persona but it didn't prevent her from displaying sentiments which nauseated her when they surfaced.<p>

With glove clad hands gripping the frozen railings, Amare propelled her feet up the three steps until she was encased by the warmth of the chopper. Why her hands were in the leather work gloves was one of question. Her body temperature was higher than the average human's; anywhere between 102 and 104 degrees. Cold was an irritation where to the humans, it was a matter of life or death if exposed for too long.

She sat in one of the vacant seats, not pausing to fasten any safety straps. What good would they do? The virus would resurrect her body if they crashed as it had Wesker's that frigid night on Mount Fuji. Instead, Amare resolved to lean against the stiff padding and shut her eyes, listening to the choppers blades sing through the swirls of white as it lifted off and rushed towards the west.

Towards the new frontier.

The Chairman followed the shrinking outline of the chopper as it was consumed by the onslaught. The banshee winds nipped at the long coat and boots as he remained perched in place. His hands were curled tightly at his sides, a means to pacify his rising rage; momentarily at least. He would deal with the Board accordingly but for now they would be distracted with this ridiculous search for a runaway project.

An abomination, a wrong turn in the evolutionary ladder as Amare had stated. The Chairman could not have acquiesced more on the simple but blunt observation.

Now he could only stand there, sensing the loathed sentiment Alexander had labeled as emptiness pooling in his mind. Before, Wesker could've had any female he desired but had no such urgings until his unannounced arrival to the Los Angeles facility that fateful day in January. Now, it was unfathomable to even entertain the idea of being without her.

The Board would pay dearly.

* * *

><p>Amare loathed them. No wait she HATED them.<p>

Why couldn't those primitive monkeys leave them alone!? Allow them to carry out Umbrella's real purposes and not idiotic fruitless ventures that only an asshole like Isaacs could dream up! Even the hordes of infected left her the HELL alone! The dead she got but humans…..the world was better off without them. It was their world now only the ignorant mass didn't know it.

_I promise you Amare that there is no place for them in the New World. _

The Chairman's solid affirmation provided little comfort as she felt something wet against her skin. Amare dabbed her cheek, discovering tears falling from her eyes. Gold and crimson studied the smeared diamond briefly before scrubbing the remaining evidence of weakness. Nicholai and Carlos were focused on the route and delivering her to the drop off point. She was thankful they didn't see her like that. No one needed to see it.

Instead, Amare shut her eyes and welcomed the recollections of the last three days into her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Days Prior…..<strong>_

"I should just kill that bitch now."

Amare snarled beneath her breath as she waited for Salinas to make the next move. He didn't hear it but knew she was highly pissed which never boded well for him. Salinas exhaled with a grunt then jumped, pivoted, and took the form of a roundhouse kick. Amare's arm instantly went up, deflecting the assault aimed for her skull sending Salinas back around the other direction.

"That chiffon wearing tramp THINKS she can just waltz right up like some common street whore!" Now she was breathing hard and shallow; the cold rage firing up into a boiled frenzy. Salinas could see her eyes flickering, alternating between colors like lights on a Christmas tree. There was no way in HELL practice was going to resume! He treasured his life enough not to dump gas onto the roaring fire. The lighting shined against the thin layer of sweat that accumulated on the exposed spaces of skin. Her chest heaved causing her breasts to lightly bounce beneath the taut blue active wear tank top. Ripples oscillated along the length of her legs and arms; strength,one of the gifts the virus blessed her with.

The Tyrant stood a few feet away, curling and uncurling her fists. Blood thundered in her ears but the normal operations being carried out by the human drones penetrated the dull roar. All Amare could see was red; thick delicious red running over her body like torrents, bathing her in sweet euphoria while tantalizing her lips and tongue.

It was time to call it a session.

"Maybe we should call it a day Amare."

"Fine by me Salinas." The Tyrant stormed off leaving Salinas to lick his wounds. He knew about the Italian board member and how she grated against Amare's nerves. No doubt it was what fueled this latest fit. As much as they detested one another, he could understand why Amare wanted to rip the dark haired woman's spine out and wear it like a scarf. That would be an interesting sight that was for sure. Perhaps the Chairman would permit him to have front row seats to the big event. In that case he would gladly be in Amare's corner. It was best to be on the Devil's left for being on the right she would destroy you.

The door parted away, greeting Amare with the soothing scents that swirled in their quarters. Her pulse steadied instead of relaxing; it was _**him. **_He was getting in and under her skin, making her vulnerable to his desires. Her hardened brow softened into an expression of relief.

She crossed the threshold, hearing the door slip back into place. His breathing was soft and constant as she padded across the room, pausing to shed the boots by the entrance way. Her hearing trailed the increase in the drumming of his heart; he was drawing closer to where she stood. Now her heart was beating in tandem with his as the pinpoints of electricity coursed through her body, sending wave after wave of heated anticipation. Blood raced to the surface of her skin, causing Amare to feel feverish and shaky but in an excitable manner.

He moved first, using his superhuman speed and strength to capture his prey, restraining her to the floor with back pressing into the fine Oriental strands. He was mindful not to shove her into the carpet which caught Amare off guard. He was always rough and domineering with her. But not now.

They laid there, cutting through the darkness with nothing but their eyes. His hand lowered, seeking out the equal searing of her skin to his. Amare didn't move, letting her body absorb the careful sweeps and determined caresses of powerful fingers. Fingers drifted lower, departing her cheek and jaw for the slender neck and shoulders painted with sweat.

Before she could utter a word, her mouth was being devoured by hungry lips that forced hers apart. The thick wet muscle of his tongue glided over and along before tangling with hers. Amare slid her hands down the thick expensive wool and gripped the flexing globes beneath the equally posh slacks. His burning hands busied with peeling the taut but saturated in sweat with ribbons of arousal, layer of Carolina blue away. The cool air danced around her naked chest, coaxing the pert buds out for his pleasure. Amare felt her back bowing up from the carpet, another layer sliding away. She needed to feel his hot skin pressed against her. She needed to feel all of him.

Searing lips grazed the curve of her breast, pausing to lavish it with gentle laps before sinking down the center of her torso. Amare watched with narrowed eyes as he dared to venture lower. Her body was screaming for him, lathering her skin in a fine layer of pheromones only which _**he**_ could detect. It was for him; only him.

He paused at her navel, lazily outlining the relic of her birthing with the very tip of his tongue. Proof she was real.

Amare jerked her hips up, begging him with the soft moans slipping from her throat, feeling her body slowly pull from her control. He grinned into the wavering plane of her abs, taking his time with tugging the obscene garment free. His fingers were like fire, branding her flesh with his mark. She would proudly carry such for all time.

The light caresses triggered it.

Wesker felt her legs splitting open; an immaculate offering for a god. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, driving adrenaline and sex through the blue and red highways beneath the flush flesh.

A sigh of content danced across his hearing. Amare arched her hips higher, feeling the pressure of two fingers penetrating her. The vision of her body swallowing the digits hurled charges of excitement along his spine, igniting every cell with a spark of hunger. The slacks had to go. He was straining against them, like an animal ready to break free from its cage.

"No," her voice interrupted the beautiful song her body played. Amare rose to her knees, clamping one hand on the wrist that was between her legs. Ruby rings glowed soft which his mirrored in kind, a moment of peace before the storm. Slender hands unfastened and ripped the wool prison apart with one dipping below the elastic band.

"I need you." She steadily pumped his rigid prick, massaging the swollen glands that throbbed beneath. His naked arm reached around, pressing their bare forms together. Each pushing the other closer to euphoria. The frantic undulations and slick pumps carried out across the thickening air.

"Take me...Take what's yours."

Something in her voice stabbed him like a blade. Three simple words that conveyed a hidden undertone he didn't miss. The jerking slowed then ceased as Amare tipped back and lowered herself to the carpet. Her arms extended up, welcoming him into her embrace. He went to her, covering her with his heavier form. Her legs lifted up, rubbing along his outer thighs completing his gift. She felt him consuming her, driving deep inside. A primal cry was the only sound she could create as he branded her over and over. His mouth crushed hers, fitting perfectly together as the rest of their bodies had.

_Always MINE..._

_ Yes...Always yours..._

And she surrendered.

Wesker felt the violent shudder that destroyed the final pieces of her walls. Amare was floating, weightless in the plane of euphoria. The wavering of her body against his solid cock heightened her climax, drawing him into his own. The short heavy pants deepened into deep hard breathing at the first crest. Her body swallowed the thick white ropes; a stigma some would believe as the Devil and his lover lay intertwined in the depths of Hell.

They didn't move for several minutes.

Light circles and traced absently over his back and spine. Amare took pleasure in the act and Wesker didn't complain. She was touching him. Her touch could be anywhere so long as it was there. He threaded his fingers through the damp matted raven locks. She was exotic, laying there with hair fanned out like a macabre halo. Dark angel perhaps.

"Beautiful," he huffed against her ear. The steamy puffs caused her shoulder and neck to tighten in response.

"Stunning," her reply came like a lustful prayer.

"Say it Amare." It wasn't sharp or demanding but almost...begging?

Amare tilted her head right, studying the carefully crafted features. Her hand came up, resting tenderly to his cheek. The raging inferno that was present seconds before had subdued to cool orange at the instant of her sweat-slickened palm pressing to him. She lifted her head up, just enough to graze his lips as she spoke the words:

"I am always yours."

Loyalty...Perhaps it wasn't as overrated as he had declared in the Arcadia. Loyalty could work into his favor. It would be.

"I need you," his voice growled. He had said it.

The faint smile ghosted her lips before slacking but the eyes betrayed her mask.

"I've waited to hear you say that." Lips latched together in a rhythmic dance as their bodies rocked in perfect sync.

**Well Amare is now out and on the hunt! But more "recollections" ahead! **


End file.
